Selfish -MHA SYOC CLOSED-
by Spartah
Summary: The world needs more Heroes, some stronger than who we have now. With the world becoming far more dangerous by the second, the Heroes are not capable of reacting to everything that occurs. Even with the League of Villains officially shut down, havoc still reign supreme in Japan. From petty things to world domination schemes, even the Selfish are stepping up to help out.
1. Forbid PT1

_**Chapter 0: Forbid**_

The pain...

The bright of red-orange flaring around him never gave him a chance to forget what just occurred, the flames and sounds of wood collapsing on itself kept him in reality. Yet, this did not stop him from declaring that all this was not real.

It had to be a dream. This was what he continued to chant in his head over and over again as the flames only grew wilder and wilder with time, the sweat rolling down the sides of his face quite evident. With his back against the floor, he groaned deeply, clutching his right arm, it having been blistered and damaged beyond belief from the flames. His skin was already a milk chocolate color, but now, with his previous scars, it was almost could not be identified as his previous color as it was singed black now.

_**Chi-chi!**_

_**Little Chi!**_

_**Help me, Chikara!**_

Even on his back, the temperature rising all around them, his eyes snapped opened in his small opening that was quickly becoming apart of the flames. He could heat their screams for him to help them...but he could not.

He tried!

You saw what happened when he tried! His arm was throbbing with undeniable pain that he felt he would have been better just severing it from his body entirely. It hurt no matter how much he seethed in pain, panicked breaths leaving through his teeth as he rolled side to side, clutching his arm over his chest.

He watch...

He could still see the images of their faces as they were swallowed whole by the unrelenting flames that spontaneously covered the house. Each of them called his name as they were engulfed in flames...

But it was not his fault! He reached for her! He reached for Monaka, but..he just could not reach her. Even as the flames boiled the skin on his right hand and arm, he tried to reach her...

But...he just could not reach her...

Tears streamed down his face, remembering her pale face, it different from his own on because she was his step sister by marriage.

Chikara is his name, and this was what she called even as she was lost in the dancing flames.

"I tried, Mona...I swear I tried..." Choked and dried, he cried out between weak weeps, his chest heaving as he spoke. He couldn't find what he needed to do.

Everyone was gone. His stepfather, his mother, and even his stepsister. Taken away from him in just a matter of seconds he wish he could have taken back even if that meant taking his own life.

Images flashed through his head in thought of how life had turned out for him: watching his father leave, living with his mother until she met his current stepfather, gaining a sister, and living with them in a family run bakery that was below their home. Everything was not the best, and that rose from both himself and Monaka not liking each other much, but it was because their own dislike of each other's parents. The two of them found common ground in video games- primarily in the fighting category. On the stance of their relationship at the time, it was alright, but it was not great. It was not until he fought off a bully for her in order to protect his stepsister from getting her hair cut off.

It made his chest ache to be stuck with the constant images of the flaming eating her alive. He regretted it! He regretted not being born with a Quirk. If he did, he'd would have been able to help them...

But maybe not. All three of them had Quirks and they proved to be powerless against the overwhelming flames, so what would he be capable of doing?

He was fully aware of the flames closing in on him...but he did not attempt to move and avoid them. All he wanted was to scream in agony- in outright pain from the throbbing of his right arm and what this did to his heart. He just did not know what was hurt more, and his dried throat served as an accomplice of not letting him let out his wails.

He laid there on the wooden floor, his eyes squeezed closed, clutching his right arm over his chest. This was what he desired. Ten years old and he was ready to...go. At the beginning of the day, he could say with little hesitation that he did not expect this; no one could expect this. He did not want to live without his family and all he wanted to do was lay on the floor and let everything happen.

With the circulating smoke gathering in the lobby area of the bakery, he could feel his breathing become hitched, coughing lightly, but refrained from causing a fit.

Whatever took him first, he would be the last to complain.

"You selfish fuckin' runt!"

It was a surprise to him to hear a voice break through the whooshing of the flames, the voice unrecognizable by him, having a thuggish tone. Before he could open his eyes, he felt the pants leg of his left leg get pulled, the boy being dragged across the surface of the wood.

He could feel his back grind against the ridged for the door of the shop, his head bouncing against it next to make him groan. It was not before long that the outside oxygen filled his lungs, this forcing him to cough out viciously which allowed him to keep his eyes squeezed closed. The breeze was refreshing, feeling the crisp air graze against his skin and his sensitive right arm.

His mind was a stir, millions of thoughts unable to process what was occurring, incapable of able to find what he wanted to settle with before a single thought made its way to the forefront of his mind.

They were gone...

Feeling his leg drop to the ground, the cold concrete of the ground made its presence known to him, but it was more of the PRESENCE in the area that caused his eyes to flutter open. Amber color searching around, all he could see was the darkened sky, the crescent moon hanging above the world in which he inhabited.

"Hey, runt, are ya just gonna lay there?" Standing at the feet of boy was three men, the one in the middle the one the words had came from. He was a taller man with fair skin, sunglasses in the night time, dark hair almost the color of maroon, and a black, leather jacket with a white design of a diamond outline.

The two guys at his sides were merely there for the guy to look tougher, and this must have succeeded as the collapsing building had gather a crowd of both young and old. There was a line that no one crossed and just watched, holding back their children with no intent on helping.

It was evident that more of the older- more adults of the crowd knew who the three guys were by the diamond detail, murmurs of the "Slum Diamond Gang targeting that family".

But, Chikara remained laying on the ground and on his back, staring his dead amber eyes up to the few stars in the sky that he could pick out.

"Just selfish." The man with the shades just shook his head, his voice very disappointed as if he found out his son had not made it onto a basketball team the two of them really wanted. "That's what got your family killed." Holding up his right hand with his palm facing upward, a plume of flames flickered into existence, litting his face with a new bright orange-red light.

Even with his gaze directed to the sky, he could still see the light of orange flames, this causing his head to lift to see the men standing at his feet. Each of them had this...smirk on their faces that held no regard for human life whatsoever, it able to tell the most incompetent that they'd do it again if they felt a need to. "You..."

And this was more of a growl coming from Chikara, seeing the flames floating above the palm of the man in the middle. Something clicked in his head that made his body move almost off pure instint, even ignoring all the pain from his right arm to push himself up. "You-" Just as he was about to scream this, one of the other men with the same just stepped from the supposed leader and stomped a foot into his chest. "Gah!" He had no chance of fighting against it as the foot almost effortlessly put him back to his back so that his arms could lay sprawled out to the sides.

"Hey, runt, don't be stupid, now." Closing his hand to let the flame die out, the man pulled a combat knife from out of his jacket and handed it to the other guy on his left. "Your entire family had Quirks, and you don't, so what good could you do?" He asked a brutally honest question he had with a grin on his lips. Behind the sunglasses, he watched the boy groan under his underling's foot, seething in pain after what he thought was his adrenaline leaving. "Now, I know I just killed your family and this and that..." He tilted his head left and right, speaking rather nonchalantly about the whole ordeal. "But I sort of need a favor from a Quirkless, pile of shit such as yourself since your mother's debt has been passed onto the next of kin..."

"You gotta be kidding me." Chikara growled, his voice gravely, speaking in a way that most would know he would not agree. With tears beginning to stream down the side of his face as he was forced to lay their, his head was lifted to look at the man. "You just killed everyone that I loved and you expect me to do YOU a favor!"

"Ah, perfect." Clapping his hands, the man nodded. "I sort of expected you to say that, so I prepared a game just for you." He turned around to face the onlooking crowd that flinched when he did this, the man holding his hands up like a showman. "And if you want to participate, all you have to do is step up."

"A game?" These words were lost to Chikara as they left his mouth, fumbling around his head for what the man could be planning. But his wonderment caused him to lose sight of what was going down around him, watching only the man.

And his failure to watch his goons brought about the most deafening scream the boy could produce. "AAHHHHHHH!" Came the booming, high pitched scream from Chikara, his body almost literally quivering from the pain he felt from his right hand. His breathing became hitched once more as he hesitated, scared to look over, scared for what he would find. The pupils and irises in his eyes had become contracted from the sheer pain, both shifting over to his right hand to see that there was a combat knife stuck clean through it and piercing into the cement under it.

Blood left the wound as quick as it was made, but with the knife still in place, not much poured out, but it was enough to be considered a pool under it. Acting on pure instinct once more, his body turned so that his left hand could reach over to the handle of the blade as he attempted to yank it out, but to no avail. From his overall strength and position on the ground, he never lift it out, and this was what made him give up, flopping down on his back.

Everything was beginning to leave him body: The will, his faith, and all reason to keep going. Chikara felt he was supposed to die in that fire with his family, but he was spared the same fate by those that gave them such an end. "I can't..." More and more tears began to stream down, using his undamaged left hand to whip his tears, ultimately using his full arm to do this. "I can't do this." His voice was choked, unwilling to continue. It felt as if a certain part of his heart had become hidden to him and he could not see it anymore. "You killed them all...and I just can't-"

"I'll try."

This was when Chikara froze despite the tears still cascading down his face with his eyes blocked off by his forearm.

The leader of the men was quite surprised, watching as a man walked passed him, dressed head to tie in a robe and pajama bottoms. He was at least in his early thirties and was about his height.

"Honey, no." The man's wife was left behind to hold their child back, both watching with worry in their eyes, but their daughter was much different. She was prancing on the age of teen, but her true age was possibly only nine, so she was more confused on what was happening. Watching as the building lit up the street, she could only feel this...bad feeling in her chest that served to bug her more and more as time went on.

With his arm still over his eyes, Chikara felt something connect with the knife in his hand, this causing him to gasp and remove the arm from obscuring his vision. At his side and on his knees, he saw a man and his smiling face that he recognized easily, but he was too choked up to speak.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out." And with his positive smile, most would be fools to deny him until a certain sound resounded.

_Click..._

"We're gonna call this game 'Excalibur: The Sword in Stone'..."

The man's eyes widened at the sound of a click was heard and something was pushed against the back of his head, Chikara only able to react with a weak "Don't", while the man's wife began to scream "No" as loud as she could as she clutched her daughter's hand.

"I'll give you three tries." The man said, holding the Smith & Wesson revolver in his right hand, poking it in the back of the head of the man. "If you use up all your tries then we're gonna paint this Quirkless runt's face red."

And never did the helpful man frown as his arms enlarged, becoming quite beefy, both disproportionate to his entire body as he became in humanly jacked. His sleeves tore from the size of his arms, viens that most never knew he had being pressed against the skin.

With a hearty grunt, he tugged on the handle, attempting to pull the blade out, but to his absolute surprise, the knife stayed in place. "Huh? Impossible." He blinked.

"Please stop." In a hapless way, Chikara begged as he turned his head away.

"Please!" His wife called.

"That's one try." The leader spoke, chuckling, his fingers itching to pull the trigger on this ignorant man.

But this didn't stop him. Through the his previous tug had not budge the knife by an inch, he did not stop his attempt to help the boy with his next pull of the knife, this bringing about a deep groan from him.

But the knife stayed intact.

"That's two." In his voice was the grin that could be seen plastered on his features, his index threatening now to pull the trigger due to a single fact that he knew he would not be able to pull the knife out.

"Please...you don't have to help me." Chikara's voice never lifted, speaking as he looked away from the man. "They were my family...you've got your own, so don't die over something that doesn't concern you." He turned to look back at the man to only be surprised by his smiling face, and this caused him to blink.

"See, son..." Even with his wife wailing in the background, he was only focused on Chikara, the boy stuck to the ground by a foot and a knife in his hand. "The Flamigas Bakery was apart of this community and treated all of us with respect...even gave me somewhere to sleep when I was down on my luck...but that was before you and your mother came along."

Chikara just stared at the man. The reason he recognized the man was because he frequently came to the shop and spoke sports with both himself and his father and greeted his stepmother and sister after buying out the chocolate donuts. Much like everyone here, that bakery was something special that he was just too young to grasp.

"This might sound strange, son, but I don't mind helping you out even if I die trying to do this." Gripping the handle of the knife with all of his might, the man took in a deep breath and tugged as hard as he could on it...but, still, it would not budge. This simply made his eyes close, sighing.

"No./NOOOOO!" As this came as nothing more than a whisper from Chikara, the man's wife screamed at the top of her lungs to the point most thought she could shatter glass.

"And that's a-three." The man informed as he pushed the barrel of the gun to the back of his head further. "But, for your valiant effort, I'll tell you why you couldn't lift the knife. It's tied to our boss' emotion and can only be lifted by those he give the right to and those that can match his emotions, so buh-bye-"

_BANG!_

Blood splattered over his face, splotches plopping down as his eyes widened from shock of the loud noise and the new hole that in the head of the man that caused him to slump over to the side. Chikara remained staring at, not the man and his lifeless body, but the space where he once was at attempting to help.

"I can't..." His wife body went numb, dropping to her knees as her gaze was only on her husband.

"Daddy?" Came the oblivious voice of the daughter as she stood in her place.

"Whooo!" The leader of the man whooped to the sky as he observed the brain fragments laid across the ground, most of the blood having splattered on Chikara's face. Kicking his leg up and turning around to face everyone, he smiled. "Now, who's ne-"

"Stop it!" Chikara screamed, whimpering slightly.

"Huh?" The man grinned, looking over his shoulder.

"I'll do it...I'll do whatever you need, just don't hurt anyone else."

This brought more of a smile to the man's face as he turned to face the ten-year-old on the ground. "Smart, because I was about to start choosin'." He said while tucking the gun at the rear of his waistband. "Now," As he began, his goon pulled the knife from the boy's hand with little to no struggle, the wound open now to leak blood more consistently. "I need you to do something, and since you have no real...anchor holdin' you here, you're gonna come with us...get you all trained up for the next six years." Reaching into his leather jacket, he pulled out a roll of wrapping bandage, showing that this attack was truly premeditated. "But for the night," The man tossed the bandage roll to his feet. "I don't want you to move an inch from this spot and I don't want anyone helpin' him."

Before he could turn around to tell everyone the last part, they were already gone, leaving the wife and daughter of the now deceased man. "Oh." His brows had raised at the sight. "And if you do move, runt, I'll find, and I won't kill you, 'cause that's what I think you want..." With a sickening grin on his lips, he turned his head to look over his shoulder. "...but I'll make you wish you were dead."

And just with a simple snap of his finger, the man was on his way with the two goons in tow.

A heavy, almost crushing weight was lifted off of him in the moments of their departure, leaving him there to release a strong sigh of relief. He did what he could to ignore the bothering pain in both his right hand and arm, laying there in silence until he gave out a deep groan from feeling a pain rush to his jaw.

Though it wasn't a great distance, his body did roll a foot or two, this caused by the wife of the man having delivered a kick to the jaw of the boy with little regret. Tears fell down her cheeks, dropping onto the grass she was now stepping on. One could see the pain, the hurt, the anger in her hazel eyes, seething through her teeth as she stood with her fist tightened.

His body had been rolled over to his left side, so even with him on the ground, Chikara's back was still to the woman and he made no attempt to see who it was.

"You worthless piece of trash!" She berated, standing before her husband as she faced the young boy. "My husband gave his life for you, and you choose to be quiet?! Isn't there at least something you think you should say instead of just laying there?!" Her voice was beginning to crack from intense emotions rising in her.

But all Chikara remained doing was lay there in silence, back to the woman and his hands on the grass, blood turning the green blades red.

"Tch!" The anger in her grew to heights that she couldn't control. "You brat-" Just as the woman lifted her foot to approach him, her hand was tugged back, this causing her to gasp. "Huh?" Even in anger, seeing her daughter's face at her side was enough, but what the little girl said next made her realize that she was acting out.

"Please don't be mad at him, Mom." Using both her hand to hold her mother's, the girl looked through her long, lavender locks that partly hid both her hazel eyes. The look on her face was virtually indescribable, it being borderline a deadpan expression.

It took a moment. It took a moment for the woman to collect her thoughts as she looked into the hazel eyes of her daughter, the fact that she just struck a ten-year-old boy finally donning on her. Anyone would understand how she felt...but that still did not make it right to kick a kid. "Sorry you had to see that, Hitomi."

Coming to a close on the night, an ambulance arrived on the scene, though what absent was Heroes. Someone that could have helped Chikara, but at this point in time, in fear of being hurt far worse than death, he denied the help of the Ambulance that came to pick up the body of the man that gave it his all to help him. With the pain in his arm, Chikara did not do much but lay on the cold grass in wait for when the men to return.

XxXxX-BREAK-XxXxX

Next Morning

For most, the morning came to soon, the sun shining brightly on the tattered remainings of the bakery slash home, having been blackened from the fire, leaving everything charred and burned. Nothing made it out of the fire, and he didn't try much to look if anything did.

It was pointless to look through it when what he wanted to find would not be there. And if they were, he doubted he had the want to see them in a state where they had been eaten alive by the overwhelming flames.

No. Chikara did not do much in his time on the front lawn. He was too worked up to truly get a decent amount of sleep so he sat on the lawn for the entire night, dried blood still splattered across his face. He sat with his knees hugged to his chest, the lower half of his face hidden and his eyes focused forward, brows knitted.

His right arm had been wrapped firmly, covering the entirety of it including his hand, tightening it stiff so that it could heal and not move much in the cast-esque bandage.

Chikara waited. Waited for there return and not much else. What else could he be waiting for? It was not as if he was waiting for his stepmother's pancakes would be waking him this morning or the constant pestering from his stepsister for another game of Tekken. He had grown accustomed to such a routine that he had thrown away his old ways of waking up groggy in the past to wanting to go a few rounds with his sister and eat a plate of pancakes. But this was not something he had the luxury of awaiting this morning.

He could feel his stomach rumble, realizing that his last meal had not been since the previous night, and since he'd initially had school today, his dinner was at 7:30PM. He was uncomfortable on the grass and with an empty stomach, but he did not move. Not an inch.

"I think this is the place right over here."

Though his eyes were set forward, his ears perked at the voice, both of his amber orbs shifting to the left to see two individuals walking along the sidewalk toward his direction. Both were looking in his direction, the female of the two point at his general location.

He didn't have to fumble through his thoughts for long before recognizing the woman decked in a pink and black costume, wearing a face mask that went over her head with a face shield. She was rather attractive, aiming to be in at least her late thirties, her cheeks rosy pink.

She was the Pro-hero Uravity, having graduated from U.A. years prior to this moment and was usually seen aiding the man at her side.

Anyone would be happy to see the green clad and muscular man, but not him. His messy hair was a iconic part of his look as the green locks was things that most recognized in a instant along with his freckles.

He was the current Symbol of Peace, the Number One Hero known as Deku, a foul name for someone so strong, but he guessed it was the man that made the name.

Chikara eyes were half-lidded, watching the two of them get closer and closer to the point Uravity gasped upon seeing him on the lawn near a puddle of dried blood.

Her hands raised to cover her mouth in shock of seeing the boy sitting on the lawn with a swollen jaw and dried blood layered on the right side of his face. The woman could see the ten year old's amber eyes looking the two of them over, but this did not make her hesitant. "Deku, hurry!" She exclaimed, jolting through the grass, unable to ignore this unsettling feeling she got from looking at the boy. His eyes were...unfeeling. For her, it was definitely impossible to tell if his eyes were like this before or not, but she would have to bank on the lesser after seeing everything around him.

"Wait, Uraraka!" Though he did call after the girl, the man known as Deku still found himself chasing after the girl, hearing the squeaks of the dewy grass below his feet. It would not take a spreadsheet to understand things weren't the best, and one could take a single look at the scene and deduct this.

"C'mon, runt!"

Skidding to a halt before the two could reach the young boy, both Deku and Uraraka looked to the left to see a man standing in the middle of the vacant street all by his lonesome. He wore a black leather jacket and sunglasses, standing with his hands in his pockets, his sudden appearance causing the two Pro-heroes to raise a skeptic brow. Who was he talking to exactly?

"Coming."

The voice was dark, filled with nothing but desolation and weakness, but he stood tall at current short height that was average for a ten-year-old.

Their eyes drifted over to the boy to see that he gathered to his feet, not sparing them another glance before walking toward the man.

"Hehe." The leather jacket man grinned, not entirely watching Chikara approach him, but focusing more on those that called themselves Heroes. "Aw, man, I guess you're too late to help the runt." With a hand on his hip, the man put his hand to his forehead. "I heard everything was taken away from him in just one night, so me, being the chivalrous guy that I am, decided to take his in."

Deku had now turned to face the man, getting this weird feeling about how he spoke about the boy that just did not make him feel safer than what the man tried to project. "You-"

"I don't know why the two of you came." With his back to them as he made his way in the direction of the man, Chikara spoke, his monotoned voice causing both Deku and Uravity to blink. "If you haven't noticed, you're a bit late."

"Huh?" Uravity was taken back by the dreary voice that entered her ears, but she found the nerve to speak, her hands up at chest level with both clinched. "The reason we came is because we're heroes and we heard somethi-"

"To who?" Even as the man smiled in pure glee at was being said, Chikara stood in front of him, looking over his shoulder.

"What?" This word left both their mouths almost unconsciously as the two blinked, staring at the young male.

"I was here ALL NIGHT and the only reliable Heroes I saw was the firemen and the ambulance people." Chikara looked over his shoulder. "What makes you think you can call yourselves heroes when my family was taken from me, a Quirkless boy?" He questioned rhetorically, speaking before anything could process. "I hate this man..." Adjusting his directing, he walked passed him, not looking back. "...But...for now, I sort of need him more than I need some Hero the public praises as the Symbol of Peace."

And this left the two Heroes speechless, but Deku was more stuck on the given information that the boy was Quirkless. Like he was years ago.

"Yeah!" The man cheered rather energetically as he grinned widely, pointing a finger at them. "The runt has spoken!" He exclaimed as he spun around on his heels to follow after the kid before taking the lead.

Frozen from the boy's words, the two could only look to one another and behind themselves to see the building, blackened and darkened from the fire.

**END**

That's the introductory chapter to this little story. This is a planned SYOC that I finally decided to let loose after debating on it and reading stories that I really like that I really feel should be read at this instant. I plan on posting another chapter soon as, for a prologue, this was getting quite long. The rules and Character sheet are below and in bio. Also, if you want to see Chikara's full appearance, I put a description of it below for Chikara Flamigas.

**RULES**

1\. Please send your characters through the PM and title it correctly please and thank you "Character Name, Gender, Age, Quirk" - EX: "Chikara Flamigas, Male, 16, Quirkless"

2\. We're in Japan, so no foreigners. Period. If you send one, I'll ask you to change the name. You can have them look however you want, but try not to give them American or any other names.

3\. Take you time. The deadline is not until March 1st, so try not to rush characters in. If it seems that way to me, I'll ask you to put more effort into the character.

5\. Think about your character's Quirk. Think about the strengths and weaknesses, and try to balance it out. I will allow protègès though. Like a Todoroki and Bakugo type character that pretty much strong at the start.

6\. No Gary Stu or Mary Sue. Simple

7\. You are allowed to send in up to 2 characters at the most, but make sure if you do send two, they'll have two be of either gender

8\. There will be no lemons here of the sort. There may be sexual implications here and there since we're dealing with teenagers, but that's about it. I can imply that they did something, but I'll just leave it to your imaginations.

9\. Please explain your characters appearance and try not to have me search through the internet to see how they look.

10\. If you can, try to review as much as you possibly can if I accept you character. That doesn't mean I need you to review every chapter, but show me you're around and still reading.

11\. I'm accepting 15 characters, making class 1-A total to be 16 including mine

12\. Please don't send in no time manipulation Quirk or no umbrakinesis Quirks. They've been done out the butt and am looking for more unique one.

**STUDENT CHARACTER CREATION**

**BASIC INFORMATION**

Name:

Nickname(s):

Future Hero Name:

Nationality:

Age: [Preferably 15-16]

Birthday: [Current date is April 23rd]

Gender:

Sexuality:

Voice: [Do they have a husky voice, a high-pitched one, speak from their nose, have a unique voice from their Quirk? And do they cuss a lot, use very formal vocabulary, speak in a certain dialect]

**APPEARANCE**

Appearance: [Be as detailed as possible. We have a strict rule about this]

Standard Clothing: [Simple entries are discouraged]

Costume:

**PERSONAL INFORMATION**

Personality(Can this be a solid...lets say...400 words at the least? With more information, I can play you character thoroughly):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality Strengths: [Three at least]

Personality Weaknesses: [Three at least]

History:

Aspirations and Beliefs:

**QUIRK**

Quirk Name:

Quirk Type:

Quirk Appearance: [More like how it looks if activated, mutated, or transformed]

Quirk Ability:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

**MISCELLANEOUS**

Musical Themes: [Optional]

Other:

Main Character

Name: Chikara Flamigas

Nickname(s): Chi-chi, Little Chi-chan

Nationality: Japanese

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Pansexual

Appearance: The first thing that is evident about Chikara is his dark skin, it milk chocolate with several healed gashes cut horizontally along his right arm. But what else is seen that could possibly hide the scars are the burns running up the surface of his skin, having caused the skin on his right arm to look quite wrinkly. One other thing on his right arm is a healed stab in the center of his hand, whatever having made this mark gone clean through.

His body is considerably lean, cut from excessive training, it going well with his solid height of 5'9, weighing at least 170 pounds altogether.

Though his father is Japanese, he retains more of his mother's African American feature such as the aforementioned skin color and her slightly fuller lips. Having an oval shaped face, the skin on it is surprisingly clean and clear, the only thing obscuring this being a healed gash going down the left side of his face and along his temple. His eyes are a sharp almond shape, the iris of his eyes a amber color that borders to that of a maroon shade.

His hair sticks in a coarse and coiled state, this highly curled texture being natural for him, his locks a darker purple color. On the sides and at the back of his head, his hair is cut low and just about to the scalp, kept with a clean lineup all around. Standing at the top of his head is where most of his hair is truly at, short dreadlocks having been twisted and locked in place with each of them following their own route and curving in separate directions, some hanging down pass his face while others hung down the sides or curled. The tips of his hair has been dyed a bloody red color, resembling that of a paintbrush dipped into a bucket of paint.

Standard Clothing: When not in his school clothing, Chikara shows his sense of style in his outfit that consist of a diamond nose ring that is pierced at his left nostril. Hanging loosely around his neck is a scarf that is bright yellow in color with both tails of it hanging down pass his chest. Acting as his top layer of clothing is multiple sets that include his first garment being a white Tshirt under everything. Over the T-shirt is a long sleeve, plaid, button-down shirt with the three colors of red, white and yellow, though most of the top was hid by a grey, zipper hoodie that was left open to show that the only button of the plaid shirt that was undone was two at the top. The sleeves of the hoodie were hidden next by a blue jean jacket that reaches almost to his black jeans.

On his hands to hide his scars and burns, he wears red, wrapped gloves, both taking the appearance of bandage wraps with silver, steel plates on the back of his fingers and fist. The steel plate aren't truly just steel plates, doubling as high-frequency plates that allows a punch from him to be quite devastating. Along his full right arm, to hide the blackened, third-degree burns that healed over time, instead of having red bandages to match his gloves, he has dark purple bandage trailing up his arm.

Costume: Acting as his costume in the future is firstly a form-fitting top that acts as a patent leather shirt, it dark purple, the light from things around capable of shining off it. It has short sleeves and tighten just above is defined bicep, the cuff a blood red to match his dyed tips. The collar tightens around his neck, the cuff also the same color. At the center of the top is a golden design for a Kanji of ち, which meant Chi, the first three letter of his name. Hiding the helm of the top is a utility belt, it blood red and tightened around his hips with only to slots that hold his foot long metal poles. His purple pants are slightly looser than his top, the legs rolled up to the knee and kept in place by diamond-shaped kneepads that is a reflective gold much like the symbol in the center of his chest. On his hands, he wears MMA gloves that has a cushion on the front to be a slight protector to those that are hit, the gloves fully red with the same golden ち kanji on the back of both. With it tied in the front, the last thing beside a pair of combat boots that the boy wear is a solid black poncho, it short and barely falling pass his chest with most of it falling down his back and none down his chest.


	2. Forbid PT2

**Selfish**

_Chapter 0.5: Forbid PT. 2_

_[June 6th, 4:45PM JST, Friday]_

_Six Years Later_

_[Location: U.A. Academy, Principal Office]_

"His name is Chikara Flamigas?" One voice was thoughtful at hearing the name of the boy in question, having quick flashes from a mere few years ago of seeing that young boy.

"Yes, and he's been missing for the pass six years since his family had been caught in what seemed to be a Quirk related fire." The man- well, the mammal explained to the man standing on the other side of his desk. This anthropomorphic being was that of a mouse, bear and what seemed to be a dog. His stature was short, fur white, but most was incapable of determining his actual height at the moment due to the fact he was sitting in a chair. "Six years later and some says he's been spotted in the Downtown area of our city with an soft, white eye patch covering his right eye[**YOU KNOW THE TYPE**]."

"Hm." This was more than a simple hum from the taller man that stood in the center of the room, his dark green eyes shifting to the floor as he thought more to himself, dressed in his full Hero costume. He was recognizable anywhere he went with his unkempt green-black hair, freckles and his rounded, kind eyes that always reassured those that was witnessing them. "The Downtown area?" He repeated. "That's were I do most of my patrols."

The last he saw the boy was six years ago, just a few hours after everything was stripped from him. After hearing the report, he was informed that there was four of them in total that lived within the home/bakery, but only one had survived the night. He was the only one within the home that had no semblance of a Quirk, and this made his powerless to was occurred that evening. Even with the words exchanged between them six year prior, the man still found thoughts shooting through the forefront of his mind. There had not been a day where the boy was not thought of by him after seeing the Quirkless kid walk away with that shady man.

"Deku, I would advise you to go against your thoughts about meeting him again." The tiny mammal kept a calm voice, his paws together on the top of his desk as he used his round black eyes to look on at the man before.

These words made the man dubbed as Deku cut his eyes directly in the direction of the Principal of the school that was gathering to hold the next Entrance Exams.

"As you said before, he did not have many kind words for you, and you represent the Hero Association, so it must go double for us." Having more of a somber tone, his eyes never left Deku's as the two locked eyes for the better part a minute. "As the Number One Hero and the Symbol of Peace, you should know how the new generation sees you..."

There mere words caused Deku's eyes to shift away from the mammal, eyelids lowering slightly.

"...Sort of how you looked at All Might, so if this kid spoke to you like he had no respect for your position, I doubt this changed." Principal of the school, the mammal went by Nezu, one of the few animal that was capable of harboring a Quirk of his own. "It takes more than just a few years for someone to change and I do not want you trying to find him expecting what you're expecting. He's not you and you're not his All Might."

Pulling out a drawer of his desk, he pulled out a silver, metallic disk and placed it on the center of the surface as a holographic picture came up. What it showed was the front of a coffee shop. Seated in the fenced off outside area was Chikara Flamigas, having grown quite taller, but his exact height could not be seen along with his having been cut shorter than what he had six years ago. He has grown more into is face and body as he looked rather fit, his entire right arm his along with his left by red wrapping that looked quite metallic. The red wrapping looked like bandage also, but it DID look metallic, it wrapped to both his elbows.

What made the gloves stand out was the smooth, silver plating on the back of his fist and layered along all his fingers.

Deku examined the picture, it having been taken from a distance that seemed to narrate that it was located across a street and from another shop seeing it was from behind a slab of glass. "Guess Todoroki kept his word." He whispered to just himself as he took in the picture and all what it showed to him. By the white eye patch covering his right eye, he could see that it could be easily slid over to hide the other, but the presence of it brought Deku to wonder. About the boy AND what he had in his arms.

"This picture was taken a mere ten minutes ago by Shoto Todoroki and sent to me for reasons of showing you." There was a brief moment of silence between the two of them, Nezu simply looking to Deku as the man was more focused on the picture. "My first thought was to destroy this picture, but I owe Icy-Hot a favor, so I could not go against his wishes."

"Hm." With a sharp and curt hum and a nod of his head, determination could be spotted in the eyes of Deku, his brows knitted as he turned on his heels to march toward the double doors.

Letting both his eyes shut, Nezu breathed out a soothing breath. "Before you go, I should inform you that it will not go the same way you envision it to." And these somber words caused Deku to stop just at the door, his back to Nezu. "The Flamigas boy doesn't seek help from Heroes, but why he has showed up is beyond our knowledge...although, I still recommend that you stay away from him."

Deku never showed that he wanted to speak, letting the mammal go on.

"He's been missing for six years, and...he's not you..." He reminded. "No matter if he's Quirkless."

For a moment, Deku stood at the door, facing it, but he remained silent despite the evident end to what Nezu wanted to say to him. He just was not the Number One Hero...in the past, he was just a Quirkless boy that gained his powers from All Might and replaced his Hero as the best in the world. Ever since the age restriction had been raised to take the Entrance Exams, he wondered who would be the next prospect to take hold of the One for All Quirk, and he just did not want to give it to anyone.

"But I have to try, Principal Nezu." These words left his lips almost casually as Deku then rushed through the doors...

As the doors flopped back to close behind the boy, Nezu could not help but grin lightly. He did not blame the boy. Even in situations such as this, he did not want to quit as he had a long-time search going for the young male since he disappeared and now that he showed up, he wanted to see if he needed someone in his corner.

"Even after all these years, he still calls me Principal."

XxXxX-BREAK-XxXxX

Thirty Minutes Later

It was uncomfortable...

The eye patch was made so that he did not utilize his right eye as if it was normal, so he was told to keep it covered until he figured he needed to use it. His body was not use to the eye yet to begin with, so he saw it as something he'd use if he needed to.

Sitting outside the coffee shop, the dark skinned boy acted rather casual, sitting forward as he absentmindedly stirred a plastic spoon in his coffee. It was something he needed to drink to keep his energy up, so this was a place he had to mark down as a location he would now visit consistently.

Both his brows were lowered, eyelid halflidded as he stared deeply into the ripples of the brown liquid. The boy was frowning deeply, still uncomfortable, but this time not from the eye patch, but more because feeling the crisp breeze against his skin. It had been so long since he was in the open world, so he found himself more focused on not moving around much. He just was not accustomed to this.

The chatter, the sounds of the leaves brushing against one another, and the noises of those that walked by found their way into his ears. But he remained call. The Entrance Exams was a few days away, and he had to get use to being around other people after being around the same for the last six years.

But he was stronger now...he was confident in what he wanted to do and he was confident in what he was told to do even if he knew that would take much longer than HIS goal. He had time.

Releasing the spoon, he looked to his right hand and looked over the metallic wrapping around his hand and arm. 'Hope that Melissa woman didn't trick them.' Because of these new and improved High-frequency Gauntlets failed then he feared what they would do to the American woman. 'Just give me the situation.' He pleaded to only himself, clinching his fist tightly.

"Um..."

The teen blinked as he heard the person, head raising to look up at who had made themselves known.

And standing before him, at the other side of the round table was none other than Deku, the man that drew plenty of eyes from those far beyond the small coffee shop. The man stood tall with his green clad costume in, both his hands on his hip as he wore a infectious smile on his features.

But this smile was not infectious to the teen and the sight of the man would have brought a frown to his face if he was not already doing so to begin with. He glared up to Deku, wishing he could make the boy vanish with just a simple look. If this was in his arsenal, the man would not be here to bother him much longer.

Placing a hand on the only other chair at the table, Deku began pulling it out. "Mind if I use this seat?" And all the man continued to do was smile gently as if it was just a normal day.

"I was just done with it anyways." He was instantly standing out of his seat, dusting himself off with both his eyes shut. "Take it." His voice was dark, not edgy, speaking with more venom than hatred of the man as it did not come from a place of hate. He did not hate him. His movements were brisk, marching out of the enclosed space of the coffee shop, but was stopped just in the gap of the fenced off outside area.

"Wait, I want to speak with you."

What he was stopped by was a hand pressed on his left shoulder, the strength of Deku outclassing by massive gaps, but it still seemed as if he was not utilizing a percentage of his true power. Even with this massive gap, he still had no qualms with using his other hand to brush Deku's hand from him as if he was dirty. "Don't you dare touch me, Izuku." Instead of referring to him As his Hero name that was known by the public, the teen resorted to calling him by his first name.

It wasn't to show that he was comfortable with the man, but he did not respect him enough to call him by his last name or by his Hero name.

"Huh?" Deku was taken aback by this action, blinking as he held his hand back.

The teen did not waste a moment in looking toward the man, huffing to himself as he walked off down the sidewalk.

As you know already, this is Chikara Flamigas, the now sixteen year old boy that was presumed missing for the pass six year. It was clear in his walk from Deku that he still held a grudge toward the entire Hero society and even the Number One. He did not look back, nor did he check if the man was following him...

He just knew he was. His presence and the Top Hero in the world meant he drug the attention from those that saw him and when he felt more eyes on him, he knew the man was being stubborn and persistent.

It was as if they were friendly with one another, Deku walking just behind Chikara like they did this in a daily basis and just did not speak to one another. The man was curious about the boy and this showed on his face, a look of sheer contemplation replacing the smile that uplifted those that saw him.

The two walked for awhile with Chikara refusing to speak with Deku, and the Symbol of Peace awaiting for the young man to open up and at least say something. Him hoping lasted for another three city blocks when the civilians that peppered the street was now clearing which left mostly just the two of them.

And the aggravation could be seen, Chikara literally shaking, eye squeezed shut with his fist tightened and his teeth clinched behind his closed mouth. Why was this man doing this to him? "Stop!" He screamed, stopping in place as did Deku.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Deku spoke as if he did not know what he was doing.

Chikara swing around to face the Hero, pointing a accusing finger up at the taller male. "Do not play dumb, because I will not allow this!" He was like a stern older brother with an annoying sibling.

"I-"

"I do not want it." Chikara waved his hand as he glared daggers at the man, scratching the back of his head.

"Huh?" Deku was half clueless to what he was speaking as he wanted to offer him a chance to help, but he was severely unaware of what would leave his mouth next.

Sighing to just himself, Chikara stood straight as his eyes shifted off to the side and away from Deku. "You are the wielder of One for All, the Quirk that All Might used that's why it has several other abilities, yes?" He asked, not tip toeing around this subject in the slightest.

"Uh!" This noise was in his mouth, eyes widening as these words left his mouth, sweat rolling down his neck. The only people that knew of this was still in his circle, so how was it possible that he knew?

He took a second or two to speak again, this being information that he was told not to reveal he had, but Deku really bothered him to the point that it was impossible not showing he knew. "In four days, I will participate in the Entrance Exams and then...well...after that..." With his eye shut, he gain a newly shown smile, it quite condensending. "...I will change this putrid Hero society these idiots have come to love."

'Change the Hero Society?' Deku repeated in his thoughts, letting it echo within his entire being. "But...even I know...that you cannot do everything without a Quirk."

*Rumble* *Rumble* *Shatter* *Smash*

Deku felt the ground shake beneath his feet, this causing him to swing around to face what was causing it and what he saw made the man growl. His fist were clinched at his sides, preparing him as civilians rushed pass to escape the turmoil.

Stomping throughout the city was the metallic monstrosities made by the mad scientist, Control Freak. Amid the commotion of noise and scream of the panicking civilians was the laughter coming from the top of the tallest robot, the man standing at the top of it.

Each of the bots where large, about the height of a eighteen wheel truck, all painted green with a appearance of a man made robot, having two pointed legs in the front and two in the back, becoming thicker by the mid to the top of it. What rested at the top was the top half of a tank with a 5 yard long barrel, two gatling guns at the sides and above one another.

The only other robot that was different was the largest one. This bad boy seemed to be the top dawg of the robot army, this machine being set on a pair of tank treads on both sides. This robot had a form more resembling that of a skeleton shape, thin in frame with arms as bony and block, it covered by a coat of green paint. The spinal cord and chest cavity was built into the platform that kept together the wheel, the circular holes along each "bone" of the rib cage lining up perfectly with the last. If observed thoroughly, one could deduce that they were barrels of a gun and there was at least five on rib. Instead of there being a head connecting to the neck, built to emerge out of the rib cage was a massive, rectangular cannon, this extending the height of the robot to a solid fifteen to sixteen feet. On the back of the fist of both of the arms had built in rectangular cannons, considerably smaller than its cannon head.

There was widespread destruction, shops being toppled, cars smashed and stepped on and missiles launched a more sturdy structures.

And at the apex of the larger robot, stood a portly man, decked in a pair of goggles and a white lab coat, the cackles of success echoing from him as if he had already succeeded.

"Ugh...this guy again..." Deku groaned. It was impossible to keep this guy locked away with a Quirk that expanded his brain capacity inhumanly. He was too smart for the places they locked him away in as a paperclip gave him enough room to escape. "Should be quick...have him locked away by eight." Control Freak was not a powerful villain...just a annoying one that was too reoccurring.

Just in the moment Deku began to act, he was taken aback by a stream of gold light flying pass him, but what he saw was Chikara. Though he had been left behind by the young boy, what could be seen was almost an ethereal streak of gold in his hair, it having a glow. "What?" Deku was almost speechless, glue to his spot.

A gold iris shifted as he ran through the middle of the street and toward the havoc, moving back and forth, up and down, not leaving out any direction.

Having slid the white eye patch over, it was now covering his left eye to give the right some air and show that it was pupilless and a pure gold color that brought a glowing gold streak to the right side of of his hairline.

"Seventeen robot." Chikara mumbled to himself, taking note of each of them, not leaving a single one out the equation. That meant even the one's not in his paths and was destroying the shops at the side of the street. "Ten as obstructers, seven at the sides, missiles take seven seconds on auto reload, one hundred bullets a second from each gatling gun, but they fire in a linear fashion." Everything play in his head, plotting his route in his head one thousand time over, each time showing that he himself could not did it certain ways without superspeed or enhanced durability. "The bots cannot fire both the guns and the missiles at the same time."

And this last statement allowed something to click on his head, going through his final run through as he took action. "My Quirk can stay active for the next sixty seconds where I can take out the ten that are in my way if I stick to the path." His feet hit the pavement below him as he ran at his top speed, which wasn't anything super, but it was still enough. "Keep moving...follow the path..." He practice with it on so many occasions, but this was the first he was using it in a untamed setting.

Clanking at realizing there was an opponent for them to take out, the ten robots in the road, minus the large one, turned mechanically to see Chikara heading in their direction. With a plethora of beeps and scraping metal, each of them aimed the barrels of their tank tops at the boy and launched several at the teen.

Yet, this was poor design choice was something Chikara hoped for as they had no concept of friendly fire. They weren't lined up side by side and was jumbled together with some in front of others, so a few was subjected to being struck in the back by missiles that exploded on impact.

Chikara did not smile, but he gave a slight side hop to the right just in the second three missile flew pass him, a loud screeching noise coming from each. "Seven seconds!" He chanted as he tightened his muscles, cocking his right arm back with his fist closing. Watching as four of the bots rock in a unstable fashion from the missiles colliding with their rear. "These gloves..." His lips barely moved as he closed the gap with the first bot. He was putting all his faith in this punch.

He didn't have super strength...he did not have nothing of the sorts but a new eye that aided him...

All he had was these gloves...the gloves she made for him...and he did not want anything happening to her as long as he lived. She was the only one that was nice to him and supported his goal as someone else that was Quirkless.

Even if she could not look him in the eye...even if the two of them could not have a conversation, having become estranged...he still never wanted anything to happen to her.

It was as if his body moved on it's own, his fist flying forward and to one of the legs of the first bot. The brief moment before it connected with the metal, a stream of thin, blue lightning trailed around the plates of the glove, his fist gliding through the leg of the robot like a hot knife through butter.

Metallic pieces flew in all directions as the punch was capable of severing the leg from the body of the body, causing the creation to fall forward and to it's left side from being altered.

If Chikara had not stepped back, his arm would have been caught of the falling creation, but he did not avoid it of his own volition. In fact, in the moment he severed the leg with the punch, the boy grunted, haphazardly edging backward with a hand clutching his right eye from the shooting pain. "I miscalculated..." He told himself, hunched over a bit as he breathed sharply to think about where he went wrong. But the sound of whirring snapped him from this, it causing his head to raise to see a barrel about the size of his head that was contacted to the tank robot and it was pointed in his face.

And this sight only served to make his golden eye peek through the cracks of his fingers, showing that his sclera had reddened from stress.

In a flash of green sparks trailing around his body, Deku slammed down on the robot that was currently targeting Chikara, the body of the bot almost instantly folding in like a pancake.

This pressure caused several small explosions to be let off, it making Chikara forcefully have to back away from the shockwaves of it. But what he was capable of doing was watching, watching as Deku emerged from the wreckage with more bots beyond the first. Yet, all the man did was smile back at him, giving him a thumbs up before vanishing in a flash of green lightning.

He watched. Took note, observing as the man darted from one bot to the next, sparing none in his blistering movements that was only accompanied with a simple strike. It was enough for Chikara to see that he had the power to dispatch the robots, taking out even those along the sides. Putting more and more strain to his right eye until his sclera could be compared to that of a Apple, his advanced Probability saw that it only took Deku a mere five seconds to manually decomission the bots before leaping up the last to manhandle the mastermind of it all.

"Why do you keep dismantling all of my children!" Though he was being held off his feet by the back of his lab coat due to his short stature that made him frantically swing his legs.

"Stop it." These words showed that Deku just barely took the man serious, speaking how a parent would do to a child, but this was accompanied by a chop to his head with his free hand. With barely a fraction of his power, he was effortlessly able to put the man into an unconscious state that saw the villain's body to go completely limp with his head hanging.

Using his right hand, he slid his eye patch over his right as he found his way around the rubble that lay sprawled out along the ground. He supported himself by occasionally placing a hand on the metal of the robots as he passed by, but he never took his eyes off of the man on top of the tall robot that had ceased to move.

"Huh?" Deku heard the shifting of metal and scraping the ground, but this noise was enough to cause the man to look off the front of the machine to see Chikara standing below. The boy's mouth was open, panting, and the gold streak in his hair was gone, indicating that it only appeared when his eye was shown. "I'm sorry to tell you this...but you need a Quirk...to at least get this far." He gestured his free hand around. "You told me you want to change the Hero Society, but you cannot on your own." The man explained to the boy that stood on the ground, his eyes only shifted down. "It's clear that your Quirk developed late, but it alone cannot change something as large as what us Heroes have made...why not just become one?"

Chikara never took his eye off the man, standing, assisted by a pile of scrap that he placed his hand on. For a brief second, he stayed silent even after the man had cease to speak, his head hanging down, knowing that just his right eye could not do much. "You needed that Quirk." The words fell from his lips, saying this rather accusingly, words having venom leaking from them. "I will not be defined by a Quirk, but what I do as a Champion." He spoke strongly with his head raising to look back toward the man.

"A Champion?" Deku repeated to only himself, blinking.

"That night..." With his hand on the metal, his fist clinched, his glare sharpening. "That night six years ago...that night I spent on the front lawn...I kept replaying what happened in my head and how much I absolutely despised Heroes...they never came to my aid when I needed it and my family died without a chance." Against the metal, his fist tightened more, but with the high-frequency gloves his palms were protected from being pierced by the nails.

Deku's brows turned upward, his features softening at the mention what happened six years ago. "He-"

"I hate Heroes...and I bet that makes me sound like a brat, but who are YOU to even think that!?" Chikara was on the verge of screaming, veins bulging at the side of his head. "The semblance of hope that I found was not in any Hero, but myself!" He put a hand to his chest, yelling up to the man. "A Champion...a person capable of saving everyone that needs my help!"

He did not want to say this, but it was better to rip this bandaid off as quickly as he could. "No matter how you feel about Heroes," Deku continued to keep calm, eyes solely on Chikara. "We do our best to keep who we can safe, so we cannot save everyone...it's...almost impossible..." He sounded a bit regretful for saying this, though it needed to be said. "I've tried, so I save who I can."

"But I haven't!" Chikara clinched his fist while his hand was on his chest, gathering the fabric of his clothing between his fingers. His eye was squeezed shut, lips pursed as he moaned out in frustration with his head lowered. "I haven't tried to be a Champion...and no matter how much I dislike you and all associated with you..." Eye snapping open to show his auburn color, looking directly up to Deku, the boy continued with an unwavering faith in himself. "...I beg that you let me try on my own!" This was literally him pleading, needing to try on his own.

Deku's eyes widened at the boy's words, feeling more than just the weight of them, but the sheer heart that could not be found anywhere else. The kid meant all of his words and was speaking from the depths of his entire being, this showing him something different. Before, his want to pass One for All down to the boy had no real meaning besides the boy being Quirkless, but it was clear why he wanted to now.

The two was left: Deku staring down to Chikara, while the boy glared back, the only sound being wind shifting the leaves along the ground.

* * *

**And sorry for the super poof I did to this story! I'm honestly sorry for doing that without even accepting any of the characters that were sent in. I was actually tending to some family matters, and it sort of deleted all this stuff from my mind until recently. I actually got real lazy and put the story off even when I did remember it, so that really put the story back. I was recently re reading it and saw that it could be a interesting story, so I decided to continue onward with the extra prologue chapter that I said would be released. Now that it's here, I'd love to hear some feedback from you all.**

**Also, I'll begin looking over characters soon, but can I request that more female get sent in?**


	3. Forbid PT3

This is the final part of the Prologue! I'm sorry if most is not use to this, but I wanted to get everything for the moment across without spoiling everything for the future.

**Selfish**

_Chapter 0.9: Forbid PT. 3_

_[June 6th, 5:19PM JST, Friday]_

_One Month Prior_

_[Location: ?]_

Things from scalpel to drills could be found within the small, white room, littered with a handful of instruments that was either used for surgery or beakers that was associated with science. Around on counters, more things could be said much like the prototype for the High-frequency gloves that lacked the steel plates.

It was almost as if this closed up room was a lab, a room building materials, and a surgery area all rolled up into one place. And that's just what it was.

Her hands were placed on the flat bed the boy laid on, her head hung as her sun blonde hair dangled over her shoulder despite it being all in a ponytail. Her breathing was...for a lack of better words, sporadic, simply not steady when one could properly listen to it.

Wearing a blue dress shirt that was tucked into a knee length skirt, the woman wore a white lab coat over this with plastic disposable gloves on her hands. Blood was called onto the fingers and palms of the gloves that could be found over a sink in the corner of the room.

"This was my first time working with a real surgery..." Behind her thin, under rim glasses that was shaped like a rectangle, her emerald green eyes open to look at her blood riddled fingers. Even with her hands pressed against the operating table, she could see that she was shaking almost uncontrollably. "Good thing about it..." She swallowed a thick knot in her throat before speaking once more. "...is that I know I can implant computerized material into an healthy eye without damaging the cornea."

The table was only for operating on things of the organic sort, and that was what occupied the cold steel, a shirtless boy about the age of sixteen. All he wore was a pair of tan cargo short, his upper body shown to be physically fit with muscles that were cut and well defined that broadcasted he either had great genetics or the last six years he spent with a underground Yakuza treated his form well. He wasn't bulky, but his muscles could even be seen on his right arm, this being the arm that had been burnt to a unrecognizable degree. It was singed black, darker than his milk chocolate skin.

He was unconscious, his head wrapped along with his right eye by white bandages. On both his wrist, there was a red, metallic band wrapped around it, it having a grey button on the back.

Counting his new eye, this would be the second thing she transformed for him that was included with the High-frequency gloves she made for him that relies heavily on the blueprint on the Full Gauntlets. The difference between them was that the High-frequency gloves weren't made to withstand the power of All Might's, but give a new punching and cutting force from the plates and the plastic polymer.

They were reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonating at extremely high vibration frequencies. This oscillation weakened the molecular bonds of anything it came in contact with, and the more he used it, the stronger it would get. But it did have a weakness...

"But I still cannot grasp the meaning of all this..."

The woman was a scientist, one of the top in the world now, having sides Heroes with her amazing support gear that she learned to create at a young age and only continued to accel once her father retired. She was Melissa Shield, a kidnapped woman that was attempting to make the best out of a situation, but the more she wanted to help this Quirkless boy, the more she feared he'd lose himself in all the changes.

They ordered her to make the gloves for him...which he agreed he needed...

They ordered her to fix him up with a probability device...which he agreed he needed...But she was not quite sure what they were scheming with.

As a Quirkless boy wanting to spark a change, Melissa gravitated toward as if he was a magnet with a powerful attraction, and hearing his story made her want to help him. He was a boy that was Quirkless that wanted to be better than Deku...the Number One Hero she had the chance to watch grow, and a task he put on his own shoulders was true to being a difficult one. And even if she did not help him, he would have tried it on his own, so she needed to prevent him from being killed.

Sooner or later, she'd to make grieves for the boy to match his gloves as all the members of this underground Yakuza taught the boy some tricks, and punching would soon become obsolete for the teen.

"He's so kind to me...he smiles..." Standing up straight as she quickly tossed the bloody gloves to the ground, Melissa down onto the boy as he laid there. "But when he think about his goal, he become one tracked and it's hard to snap him from it..." The woman let her gaze fall onto his right arm, letting her finger graze over the roughness of it, feeling grotesque to the touch, but it was still him despite the burn. "Soon, and I know it, but I will stop speaking with you..." The woman admitted softly, speaking to only herself. "...I feel that I am incapable of truly helping you and I really want you to feel comfortable in your own skin without having to hide your arm."

His arm was a sensitive subject, and she did not blame him. The two of them spent the last two years together, and in light of the circumstances she was under, he was the saving grace of this place. He was the only reason she continued to produce things as this Yakuza had undeniable goals that centered around Chikara and what he could only do.

Melissa saw him as someone that could replace Deku if he had the Quirk to do it. His morals was stronger than the average person, and that was what made Chikara a truly great person.

Be wanted to better than Deku, but he didn't want to be judge by a Quirk. She didn't know if it was possible, although...she had to believe in him even if she wanted to focus on a way to fix his arm.

"Ugh..."

Still with her fingers lightly grazing his right arm, Melissa pulled away once seeing his struggle, groaning as his hand went to clinch his right eye that was covered by the bandage. "Kara." This was the name she normally referred to him as, this acting as a pet name, holding a hand up to her mouth.

He struggled, moaning with his teeth tightened down and his legs squirming slightly, indicating mild or massive pain that stemmed from his eyes and his skull.

"It will take a few days to heal, but the most efficient way to get to your eye without damaging the socket was cutting into the side of your head, so there will be a lasting pain for quite some time." Both her brows were arched up in worry for the boy. Having studied surgery in her pursuit of becoming a Scientist that supported the Hero Society, she knew exactly where to make incision and how fragile the human eye could be.

In the past, it was considered complicated to insert or either transplant an eye, but the most that could be done was the removal of the cornea. In the advanced time, she was capable of doing much more than that.

"Feels like somethings in my eye." Chikara griefed, clutching his right eyesb his features contorted with the corners of his nose wrinkled. In this very moment, it felt as if a million things were attempting to process itself in his mind, which meant he definitely could not think clearly. "What's...happening...?" He said between grunts.

"I'm terribly sorry, Kara." Melissa leaned more on the table he was laying, concern in her voice. "I implanted an advanced computation, probability device that is connected with your optic nerve." She placed both her hands on his hand that was held over his eyes, bringing it back down to his side as he squirmed. "It doesn't do much to your overall intelligence, but it broadens the active probability your eye can compute at an accelerated rate, so I beg that you stay strong and remain calm." Even when his eye was closed or covered, information would always be sent to the device due to it auto learning.

It was almost impossible to not listen to the woman, yet it was clearly a tough task with everything his brain was processing. Clearly, it was not much but a lot of information that required the eye to become use to his own body, it registering his body type, his skill and a plethora of other things that required him to relearn.

His grunting began to cease as more time passed, but his headache never subsided and just gradually lessened in intensity. Using his only eye that was visible, he let it flutter open, breathing out in stress with his heart rate having increased. The amber color was shown, eyes shifting to his right to see to look over him and at the blonde haired woman. "Ugh...you could've warned me that would happen." This was his way of attempting to lighten the mood, having a clear understanding of how she disagreed with operating on him.

He said this with just the mildest of smiles on his face, and she just could not help but smile back at him. Melissa needed this in her life. She did not have a clear understanding on how long she'd be here and his presence was something that made it at least bearable. In truth, she was just mentally preparing for when they'd dub it time for him to leave...which meant if they kept her, she wanted to focus on finding a way to heal his arm. "Be quiet." She said with a light smile on her face, backing away from the table.

As she gave him some space, Chikara pushed himself to sit up off the table, grunting and groaning with his right hand on his head.

"As long as you remain calm, I anticipate that you should be capable of using the eyes for at least sixty seconds," Crossing her arms under her chest, the woman that ranged to a solid six feet in her heeled boots looked down to the teen. "Yet, it can severely falter under duress and anxiety to the brain."

"Figured." The High-frequency gloves had a few faults, so he expected from the moment that man brought it up.

An air of silence swept over the room, creating an awkward pause as the woman decided to advert her attention away from the teen. Melissa did not have to voice how she was against having worked in his eye even as he did not want another lecture on something her heard a billion times now.

"Thank you, Lissa." Chikara was not looking to the woman, but at his hands, it a bit nerve killing that he wanted to see with his other eye, but this would be something he'd have to become use to.

"Huh?" Just her eyes shifted back to the boy, blinking.

"I'm just thanking you for helping me." He smiled gently. "You already voiced your on helping me, but I agreed for my own reasons and because I do not want them to harm you." Chikara did not hesitate for a second, shaking His head as he lowered his hands down to his lap to look up at the woman. "The gloves you made only activate with Kinetic energy, but you still buckled down and made them so that I can go toward my own dream."

Her arms dropped down to her sides as she stated at the teen and how he looked up to her. "That's because it's so noble, Kara." With a hand to her chest, she could not help but smile at the boy, not holding anything back. "Not much was done on my end, but I have faith more faith in you than you know which allows me to stand behind what you want to achieve."

"You're kidding me, right?" Chikara hopped down from the table, stumbling noticeable to regain his composure as he was still a bit out of it. "With how you helped me? With how you literally just souped up my eye?" He reminded, his posture straightening as he looked up to the woman from his full standing height of 5'9.

"No." Even with the smile on her face, her eyes shut so that she could shake her head. "That's only because I have so much faith in you." Melissa admitted as her emerald green eyes opened back to look at the boy that remained speechless. "Much like you, I was born Quirkless, but I simply accepted my role and decided to aid those with Quirks."

"Yeah...I know..." Chikara blinked a few times.

"You were born Quirkless also, and it may have taken a tragic thing to occur in your life for you to change, but you want to go against not having a Quirk and help people still." The woman mentioned, hoping not to strike a cord in the boy.

His brows lowered, eyelids following the same course as a frown formed on his lips with his eye finding the floor more interesting than anything else now. "I was in a dark place at that point." He paused. "But it took that moment to understand that I never want anyone to feel the hurt...the pain that I went through in a single night is something I could never wish on anyone."

"And that's why you have my absolute trust." Melissa informed as she placed both of her hands on the shoulders of the shorter boy. "As long as you keep that same energy, no matter what happens to me or if I change, I want you continue to strive for your goals."

And this was when his brows knitted down, his eye taking on a more fearless glow, becoming glossed over. "Not-"

"Just listen." At this point, she would not allow him to speak, knowing exactly what would come from his mouth. "I am being held prisoner here by the Yakuza and me escaping is not something most can do, so I want you so what you have set out to do." What She felt they planned for her to do was continuously aid Chikara with support devices, but that would not be the only thing she'd do here. She would not just roll over. "Make that dream of becoming a Champion real as I know you can."

Chikara's hands raised, fingers gently grabbing onto the stomach portion of her dress shirt as the fabric was held. "You don't understand..." He let his head hang down, breathing in deeply through his nose. "You're the only person that means ANYTHING to me..." His grip on her top became tighter. "...I lost my family..."

And she'd never forget this. She still has her father who she loved with all her heart and she hoped to see soon.

"So...don't do anything stupid...your too smart for that."

XxXxX-BREAK-XxXxX

PRESENT

Tears fell from the crack of his closed eye, sleep, his head resting in his arms at a table in a park.

Hazel eyes were set on him as she stood over the boy that was her age or just a year older than her, though she felt that she was a bit taller than him...possibly by just an inch.

Her face was blank at seeing the boy, having instantly recognized him by appearance despite his burns being hid and his arms hiding the other side of his face.

A noticeable feature on her was her lavender hair which she wore in tight braids close to her temple on her left side of her head towards the back while the rest of her hair is simply cut short to her shoulders. The hair on her right side just barely covers her face and the portion of her hair near the edge is dyed white.

"It's him..." Was the only words that left her mouth, speaking rather impassively, her voice cold and almost uncaring. "But why is he crying?"

**END**

And that is the last prologue chaper that will be written for the story as the next will possibly be the Cast List and the first actual chapter. Now, to explain the ending a bit. Yes, that is the girl who father died helping Chikara, but she was not fully created by me. I would have introduced her at the end, but she was not officially introduced into the story as I want to give her some real screen time in the first chapter. Now, I hope you all enjoyed it, and I loved the feedback.


	4. Cast List Questions

And Imma just throw this here...

**MALES**

1\. Hiroki Miyamoto, Male, 15, Morph **Creator: theotakureader101**

2\. Ketsuki Koumori, Male, 15, Vampire Bat **Creator: TheStuffIlike**

3\. Fokushi Nokao, Male, 16, Kyuubi **Creator: Supreme Kai of Booty**

4\. Kaito Kowairoru, Male, 15, Fall to Fear **Creator: seasel**

5\. Fuse Yoshitsune, Male, 16, Vapor **Creator: reven228**

6\. Noriaki Kita, Male, 16, Microbat **Creator: ShadedLyht**

7\. Takashi Samon, Male, 15, Arachna-Simian **Creator: AnonymousAK**

8\. Chikara Flamigas, Male, 16, Quirkless **Creator: Spartah(ME)**

**FEMALES**

1\. Akaru Mirukami, Female, 15, Hive **Creator: Amaa-chi **

2\. Yamada Muika, Female, 16, Predator **Creator: CattieSassy**

3\. Mami Jiai, Female, 15, Spotlight **Creator: JackHammerMan**

4\. Osamu Kurousagi, Female, 15, Disappear **Creator: 61394**

5\. Hitomi Hiroshi, Female, 15, Vigor **Creator: Flaming Fate Zero**

6\. Kanon Obata, Female, 15, Boomerang **Creator: Arrow-chan3**

7\. Ichina Sakura, Female, 15, Split **Creator: AnonymousAK**

**And here we are, the character list of those characters that were accepted. I'm happy to see this filled out as this story is something I really want to continue no matter what. Beside the minor hiccup of real life getting in the way, I am here to deliver a story that I hope that you all love that will involve not just my character, but your characters also. Everyone will have their moment, so I will not neglect a single one. **

_Now, before he get started with everything, I have a few questions for everyone and I hope to hear some responses:_

1\. Do you mind if your character gets hurt? If yes, tell me how hurt you want them from emotional to physical.

2\. While I will not show the scene, how do you feel about your characters being involved with others? Like implications of them having done something? I know that they are teenagers but it's something that could be brought up.

3\. Lastly, how do you feel about Chikara as a whole? Honestly, if you arent sure yet, you don't have to answer because it's just so I know if I'm doing fine with him.


	5. Your Duty

**For this story, well be using [BRACKETS] to give the appearance of your characters to separate that from the story, so you can skip it if you want, but it isn't too wise : ) If you have suggestions of where I should put the Appearances of your characters, I'm happy to hear them.**

**Selfish**

_Chapter 1: Your Duty_

_[June 6th, 5:40PM JST, Friday]_

_[Location: Park of Musutafu]_

Things had never been the same...

Ever since that night, she was faced with the common thoughts surrounding the entire incident and how it could have ended differently.

She saw the excess ways that things could have been handled despite the underhanded ways the man played at. The more she replayed that night in her head, the more she became frustrated at the sheer thought of having several scenarios that saw the saving of that boy and just the survival of her father.

With time...she felt more frustrated with him even with the obvious love she had for him as her father, but there were thousand- maybe millions of ways for the two of them to get out of that situation.

It was hard to say if that boy would have been better off, but it was clear by the pain in his eyes that he did not want any of what happened to have happened.

Though he didn't say much to display this.

She held her emotions for her mother...held them so that she would not cry more. There was something in her that just did not want her to worry as much as she already was.

Making others worry for her or show concern was something she naturally wanted to avoid as time went by, seeing her neighbors come by to share their condolences.

Her mother always became worked up whenever they would try this, wondering why they did not put this much energy into bringing the men that did the deed to justice.

It was to her knowledge that the men that burned down the Flamigas Bakery, killed her father and took the boy was of an Underground Yakuza that the Heroes were unaware of and the law enforcement was afraid of.

From the entire neighborhood, she and her mother had become estranged, and while she considered herself as a faithful and devoted person, she understood why. A kid disappeared from right under their noses and no one wanted to pitch in and help, and seeing her mother consistently go to the police station made her feel a sort of way.

Like the woman was showing a side of herself that she never wanted to feel helpless with.

Her name was Hitomi Hiroshi, Daughter of the man that died to protect the sole survivor of the Flamigas name. Hazel eyes were on his figure, not leaving him as she stood with her feet firmly in the grass where the picnic table was set up at.

Fifteen years in age now, six years after the events of that night and her cold eyes were on him, noting that he had grown in that time, but this was not something she was concerned with. Last she saw of this boy, her mother had kicked him in the jaw, something she could not judge whether it was right or wrong. Of course it was wrong to assault a kid, but he did not make a attempt to do anything about what he did...yet, she held no grudge against him. None that she knew of anyways.

Apologies to her herself about harming the boy and losing her poise was expressed almost immediately, but she always understood both sides of what happened. There was more ways that could have gotten everyone out of that predicament, but everyone was following their own emotions.

Her father helped the boy because of how the Flamigas family took him in when he was down in his luck, her mother assaulted the teen because of how she felt that he caused, and said boy did nothing because of how he felt.

Anger, Grateful and Downtrodden...these were the three things that guided that night, and she wanted to be sure nothing like this steered her to acting on her emotions and not from a rational standpoint.

So, with her hand hovering over his shoulder, Hitomi retracted, the features on her tan face altering as her thin pink lips parted as if she was to speak, but it was her releasing a light breath. She stood over the boy, face void of a expression with her almond shaped eyes trained on him and how he used his arms as a pillow. With how his head rested in his arms, the right side of his face was hidden, but she could make out white strings passing just under and above his left eye.

Reasonably speaking, she doubted the sleep was very comfortable due to visibly seeing the red, bandage like gloves covering both his arms and hands, taking on a more metallic look.

No matter how she felt it was uncomfortable, the tear falling from his left eye and over his nose was evidence that he was dreaming as he was not weeping. Not to her knowledge anyway.

She could see the benefit of waking him at this moment, but she also saw how detrimental it could be to do so as she did not know who he was now. Of course she wanted to- no, she had the desire to speak with him to see if he was alright after all these years, but this shadow looming over her told her this was not the correct path.

Truthfully, she did not understand this as she felt she had a notepad worth of things she wanted to ask him such as where he was located all this time, the man that took him, and why was he gone. At the end, there was still this nagging sense that edged her to just...walk away.

_[Standing at a solid height of 5'10 and glancing down at the resting boy, Hitomi Hiroshi was taller than the average female her age and possibly taller than him. A noticeable feature on her was her lavender hair which she wore in tight braids close to her temple on her left side of her head towards the back while the rest of her hair is simply cut short to her shoulders. The hair on her right side just barely covers her face and the portion of her hair near the edge is dyed white. Her more prominent cheekbones and chiseled features make her look older than what she is._

_Her body is rather cut and well defined with muscle especially in her arms and legs, both having noticeable muscle size thanks to her developing pear shaped figure. She has visible hips but due to her training she isn't able to retain a lot of fat on her upper body, leading to her having a slightly below average bust size compared to others._

_She has scars covering her hands and palms over her hands have several indentation and rough patches from either friction or receiving cuts. Her fists also both have calluses on her first two knuckles._

_What she was currently dressed in was a black halter top with a white tree emblem at the center with the peak of the tree stopping just at the base of her neck, a simple gold chain with a star, sun, and crescent moon charm with the star charm being a locket that opens up to a picture of her and her family. She also has a simple gold ring on her necklace that appears to be some sort of *__**wedding band**__*. She wears a denim jacket over the top and cuffs her sleeves just above her elbows. The front breast pocket of her jacket has several buttons of different colors and she has a patch on her left arm of the english flag.]_

Even with her standing there, she still did not know why something wanted to leave the boy alone, although she would not question it. Not much.

Letting it dangle back down by her side, her hazel eyes shutting for a moment of self clarity, her lips touched together before parting once more to speak. "I truly have not a clue if I am being intrusion on you or your personal space, but I just would like to have a conversation with you." Her voice was a lot lower than most, it displaying her naturally calm demeanor and her form nature that made it seem as if what she said was almost scripted.

She did not expect him to respond to her, so she chose to continue due to this fact, wanting to get this off her chest while she could. "Six years ago, I was there the night your family was murdered in cold blood by the infamous underground Yakuza known as the Slum Diamonds Family, and I wish to know the whereabouts of them." The girl kept her eyes shut as she relayed the message, her hidden motive being that there could be the possibility that he was listening to her.

"Though it looks as if you have gone through a considerable amount of change..." Hitomi's hazel orbs opened back to focus on the teen before her, noting that his position had never changed. Her eyes shifted off him after some time, looking away and to nothing else in particular. "...I understand what happened that night and it is unacceptable for a world filled with Heroes such as this."

While these words could be deemed that of complete vexation, coming from Hitomi they were as calm as the summer breeze, tranquility leaking off each word that was delivered from her lips.

"Both yourself and my father required help, and no one ever came to assist you." In her head, in vivid flashes of the night, she was reliving it even as she spoke to the resting boy. "I cannot manage to count the paths that could have been taken to avoid what occurred in that one evening, but I am unable to reverse what transpired, so I want to be someone..."

Raising her right hand, she drug through the lavender locks of her hair, preventing the wind from allowing it to blow in her face.

"I want to be a Hero that would have been there that night." As the breeze continued on, the young woman remained looking off into distance. "One that keeps everyone safe, and I hope to achieve this dream if nothing else and this means protecting the eyes of children that would have to see what we have saw."

This seemed to be where she wanted to stop as the wind conveniently thought the same, letting her hair rest. Turning her attention back to the boy, she stood their for a second or two in complete since in slight hope that he would at least speak. With her hands held together with her fingers intertwined in front of her lower body. It was just the hope that he could understand where she was speaking from that believed he would speak up after most of what she said.

"I hope..." With a low bow, Hitomi spoke more. "...I hope that we can meet formally one of these days." Lifting up, she gave him a light nod before stepping of the grass and onto a path to go on her way moving one foot in front of the other.

...the amber color could be seen, opening his left eye even as his head laid on the picnic table after the girl's departure, his single eye shifting with his eyelid lowering.

XxXxX-Scene Change-XxXxX

[Location: Park of Musutafu]

"It's just too cute!"

In an area differing from the last of the large park located just outside of Downtown, Musutafu, a girl could be seen cutting through the grass, holding a stuffed, brown teddy bear in both her hands.

This fair skinned girl held it up over her head, smiling up at how intricate the stitching was and how adorable they made it with its button eyed.

She stepped through the grass, paying more attention to the near in her hands than anything else. This girl was clearly unaware of the frisbee being thrown pass her head along with footballs and countless other objects that were being played with in her absentminded state.

Having just made her way out of a store that sold stuff animal, Kanon Obata was initially on her way to discover the best route to the U.A. Campus for the coming days of the Entrance Exams.

Enroute...admittedly, she had been distracted by this shop that just screamed her name with several stuffed animals in the window that was just begging to be bought by her. Too bad that her allowance did not give her much of an opening to buy everything over the counter.

"When I'm a big time Hero, I'll buy up all the cute things I can find." The girl dreamed about the future as she made her way through the grass of the park, thinking more to herself about what was at the back of her head.

As she walked through the grass, she had no clue of a short ditch that was currently covered by growing grass. Her stepping her right foot in it made her gasp in shock from the sudden dip in her path, this causing her to fall forward. "Whoa!" Above all else, she chose to save the teddy bear, holding it close to her chest in the moment just before she hit the grass.

The collision of her body against the grass was not very jarring, in fact, all that was taken from her was a light moan of more discomfort. "That wasn't too bad." She laughed lightly, her voice just genuinely sweet to the ears. Showing she was still up in spirits, Kanon rolled over to her back so that she could hold the bear over her to get a better view of it and the clouds shifting above her in the endless ocean of blue.

There was not a time that she did not wonder how it would feel to use one of those clouds as a pillow, but she commonly found them to be out of her reach. It was just so peaceful to just watch them, her soft, light blue eyes focused on both them and the bear she held in her hands, her lower eyelids raised.

_[Kanon Obata is a young girl who has a heart-shaped face and a mole located on the right side of her face, next to the outer corner of her eye. There are a number of wounds on her hands and a few on her arms that looks to be healed over time. Having fair skin, it served to blend well with her light blue eyes, shaped wider. Standing at a height of 5'4, the girl looks pretty petite and slim, most possibly guessing she has yet to go through puberty. _

_Kanon has side swept bangs with her hair reaching a mid-length, it wavy and dark blue that was loosely falling down her back. A few wavy strands frames her face._

_She is dressed in a white, sleeveless one-piece dress topped with a baby blue mid-sleeved, flowy cardigan. The dress just barely reaches her knees and the cardigan is exactly the same length. She also wears light blue knee-length shorts underneath and a pair of white flat sandals.]_

"Just a few more days." This came out as more of a whisper from her, her eyes staring to the sky almost aimlessly. She listened to the breeze in her ears, feeling the blades of grass tickle her as she lay there without a worry. "I need to make it into the Hero Course."

How she spoke, it felt as this was something she meant from the bottom of her heart, needing to make it so that she could make to the point where she could make a difference.

As she lay there on the softness of the grass, her eyes shut, remembering to just herself and how everything for her had changed so drastically. It had been a few years and she still has yet to change from this, seen mostly like this and on her own, whereas she'd have the company of her bestfriend a few years back.

But not now...

Unaware to the girl, a single amber eye was on her figure as she was sprawled about the grass. Standing at the center of a path that exited the park, the dark skinned teen let his brows knit, glaring, almost seething through his teeth at the sight of the girl.

But he did not have much time to be losing his cool over one person. Adjusting his eye patch until he was comfortable with it's presence, the boy known as Chikara huffed lightly to himself as he promptly turned away from seeing her and continue walking out of the park.

It was his first day back in the open city, and he wasted more of it talking with the supposed Symbol of Peace and dreaming that dream of Melissa. He still had more sights to see that was not the back of his eyelids and some girl wasting away in a park.

XxXxX-BREAK-XxXxX

[Location: Downtown, Musutafu]

It was in this direction he heard it.

Most of the Downtown area had been closed off by this point, having briefly been reopened after the attack of the Control Freak, but closed to all vehicles.

What was scheduled for the day was something that was perfect for the current weather, the yellow sun shining overhead with just a few cloud drifting along the endless sky.

J-pop with heavy bass entered his ear despite his wanting it not to and his walking in it's direction helped little. He picked up on the instruments: Drums, electric guitar, bass, piano and an analog bass machine, though he doubted he could group that in as an instrument.

It was almost as if the scowl on his face was glued onto features upon seeing the crowd of people ahead as he was granted the leisure of walking through the middle of the streets. The gathering of people only seemed to grow upon his initial sighting of them, crowding a lifted stage where a street performance was set up of a local band.

While they were local, they were still popular and drew a crowd with more than eighty percent of it being that of females while the other fifteen percent was that of other of both genders that were casually listening and having fun.

He should have guessed it. With the screams entering his head, rattling his brain and almost jarring his senses. Nevertheless, he was still capable of powering though what he would consider noise as this was not something he even remotely pondered listening to. Keeping silent, Chikara cursed females and their hormones as the Boy Band played on stage, singing mostly and doing other moves that seemed professionally choreographed.

"Ugh." He grunted, brows knitted tightly, placing his hand on the shoulders of females his age, younger, and older, pushing through the crowd and bumping every other person with a rough "My bad" and a few agitated "Excuse me". Even if he hated it, his first day back in the city would be memorable even if it meant having to remember such a thing.

Making it a good distance from the stage, Chikara stood in the sea of people, watching as they either enjoyed the music or just enjoyed themselves, being out in the city on a nice Friday evening. He probably looked like the stick in the mud, being the only one not truly supporting what was going on, but how could he truly? Seeing how careless everyone was only served to aggravate him. It made his blood boil, seeing even HEROES enter the crowd and neglect their jobs! Cheering! Bouncing up and down with little to no care in the world as if they had no duty!

He could feel himself almost vibrating from his own anger. Once again, thanks to the gloves, his nails were prevent from digging into the palms of his hands from being clinched.

His hate was not for anyone here in particular, but their titles, and having these thoughts of those with these brands swim through his head made him almost unconsciously move his legs. 'Heroes.' Chikara spoke to only himself and in his head, growling outwardly. Did he honestly feel disgusted that they were having a good time? This was not something he had to ask himself. It was seeing the Heroes peppered into the crowd that was getting under his skin.

Haphazardly shoving people aside, he never thought rationally on how he thought other felt as he moved only for his reasons.

"Hey, kid!" A older man reached to grab for the hand of the dark skinned boy, no intention on harming him, but stopping him to see what was wrong, and him having to shout over the music did not make it the best to have a conversation in. He was successful in doing this, grabbing his wrist of the metallic gloves, and this stopped Chikara.

The man himself was older, possibly in his early thirties and dressed much like a construction worker, but with a massive wrecking ball head. It came with a large set of rounded eyes on the sides and a large gaping mouth with sharp, triangular teeth.

Being a Hero for a healthy twelve years now, the man had seen some of the nastiest, most villainous villains that Japan has to offer and saw the smiles he brought to kids faces when he and other Heroes would arrive. But, nothing would have prepared him for what he saw when he had the chance to take in the look in the revealed eye of the boy when turned to look over his shoulder. Without the boy having to say much to him, his grip loosened, grunting in his mouth when he observed the teen, taking in just the pure hatred that radiated from him. It was as if he just abhorred his sheer existence, and his single eye told it all. "Hey, kid..." This came as nothing more than a whisper, so only he could hear himself if that.

"Isn't there somewhere you need to be instead of listening to some pretty boy, boy band!" Still looking over his shoulder to the taller man, Chikara could not hold his words back anymore as the only person that he felt deserved his full wrath was Deku and no one else. Yet, seeing all these Heroes in one place without a morsel of a care just made him want to scream as loud as he could. "HUH!" He exclaimed much louder than before, it surprisingly louder than the music or just as loud.

And this rather all onstage and even the ground, the instrumental to the current song ceasing in a matter of seconds. All eyes were set on him, It seeming as if everyone was circling him to point that even the boy band was looking the teen in the middle of the crowd.

He exuded solid anger, hatred making him almost vibrate as his chest heaved, shoulders raising up and down. "Why are all you 'Heroes' here like you're trying to help!" He slammed his fist closed, clinching them as tight as he could with his body hunched over and his eye squeezed shut. "You're laughing and cheering while someone could be getting hurt just because you aren't doing your duty!" Even with the area having silenced so that everyone could hear him, he still screamed as if the music was playing.

It was strange for all of them, and more for the Heroes. Some even began exchanging knowing and saddened looks to one another as if they were aware that the boy had a point.

"This Hero world you all love so much have so many flaws and it sickens me! It sickens me..." The last part left his mouth as if he was hoping for something to change at that moment, but this was something he could only dream for. "...I...just...- I really hate it...with all my heart..." His eye open so that he could stare at only the ground. The thought of the world having to be protected by Heroes longer than it had to just made him shake. "Please just help _SOMEONE_..."

Everyone stared at him, some unmoving while soft murmur surfaced, reeping around the crowd of how strange the teen was, but none came from the Heroes. Even some could be seen leaving, scurrying out of the crowd either in secret with other leaving rather abruptly and very conspicuously.

As he stared at the ground, he blinked as a large shadow swooped over him, this causing Chikara to raise his to the area where everyone else was looking to see a boy had taken stage; front and center. He had bat wings that were proportionate to his body size and folded back as he took a bow with one hand to his chest.

This was how he liked it. All eyes to be on him and no one else. Even the boy band that had taken over the stage was just staring in awe at him, and this was something that just made the teen smirk on his bow. He stood at the edge of the stage with just his heels keeping him steady on the platform, while the rest of his foot hung off. Raising to straighten his back, the death pale boy swung his arm out from his chest as if he was whipping around a cape in a flourish.

But he sort of lacked one thing...

AN ACTUAL CAPE!

This made the crowd pale at his actions, not thinking things could get any stranger.

With both his arms swinging out so that he held them out and to the side, lucky someone was not walking up to him or his poor sight would have caused them to become yet another victim to his top-notch movements. "Greetings everyone, I am Ketsuki Koumori, but you may refer to my as 'Ketsuki, blessed one' if you wish." His voice was deep, almost gravely.

His words just caused everyone to blink, but some of the females around his age range murmured about how good-looking he appeared to be, which he was evidently undeniable.

"Why am I here, you ask?" Ketsuki inquired, but more to himself so that he could keep talking as that's all he wanted to do anyways, the boy talking with more body language than not. The fact that the crowd was mostly silent did not bother him much as his lips parted to speak. "With a Quirk endowed onto me from who I guess is the king of the underworld, I will be using it to take part in the Entrance Exams that will be held next week." Suddenly, he raised his hand, putting a fist to his mouth as he coughed rather nastily, sounding as if he was clearing his throat for the crowd. "Oops, my apologies~"

Most seemed astounded by the change in octive and how he spoke, sounding more like an enthused thespian that opposed that of his previous voice.

"Cannot really hold that voice for too long now, can I?" He asked more to himself with more hand movements than before, everyone's main focus being that he'd fall off the stage. "Now, how I acquired such a Quirk is fairly simple..." Raising a finger as he shut both his eyes, the teen only continued to speak. "...being someone that deserves it...-"

As he began, Chikara deadpanned, having no recollection of anyone asking how or why he had the Quirk, but the boy seemed to want to talk about it. He was not anyone to interrupt him as he surely understood manner, but the fact that the boy on stage wanted to become a Hero just made him turn his back.

It was just like that girl that was speaking to him in the park. Did more Heroes honestly mean anything? This was a bewildering question for most as he found himself with the answer, but he did not want to stay and educate anybody.

XxXxX-SCENE CHANGE-XxXxX

"Fifty-thousand yen!?" The four of them was skeptical about it, but seeing the money up front and on the dumpster made them 100 percent believers. They stood, crowding the dumpster like cavemen that was first seeing fire, "Ooo-ing" and "Aah-ing" which portrayed this was the most money they had ever seen or this WOULD be the most money they would hope to see.

If you did not understand yet, to her, It was not a lot of money, but she knew greed brought out the best and worst in people, so she felt they perform better with cash thrown in their face.

"That's if you can prove you four are one of the strongest gangs in Musutafu right now." Fingers grazed through her moderately spiky, jet black hair that looked more like a mane that framed her face with short bangs almost reaching her slitted eyes.

Though she was young, how she spoke was...admittedly flirtatious, sounding more inviting than not, her voice smooth and gentle to the ears. She held an air of arrogance and maturity that was littered either in the way she held herself or the way she spoke in her sultry cadence.

"The Nazo Boys, yes?" She stood with her back pressed against the wall of the alley, leaning off of it with her arms folded under her chest. "The self-proclaimed heavy-hitters of the Downtown district?" The girl stood firm, having an overwhelming air of confidence that shrouded her.

"Fifty thousand yen?" One more of the alleged gang members had to question this once more, looking away from the money and to the undoubtedly attractive girl that was knowingly in High School. With that, she was still younger than them by at least two or three years as they dropped out in the middle of their third year and was currently bordering on nineteen years of age.

"When will there be an absolutely better time to do this?" The girl was calm, nerves cool and never faltering from the sight of the four boys that was just an inch or two taller than her. "There's that performance being held a few blocks away, so the area is clear for this moment in time." While her hair did cover both side of her head, she lacked what would have been there anyways as she had a set of feline like ears at the top of her head with fur that blended in with her natural hair color. "Not a single soul should be coming by."

"Except me."

Her honey yellow eyes trailed over to the left and toward the entrance of the alleyway to see a boy of dark skin, possibly an inch shorter than her with dark purple hair that was coarse and twisted into short dreadlocks at the top of his head. She was 5'10, by the way.

"Hm." She observed the boy, not turning fully to face him yet, but she could see that he was leaning his right side against a wall quite casually. "I frankly have not a clue why you are here, but I require no assistance from someone such as yourself."

"I don't even know you." Watching what was to come was something he wanted to prevent when he got older, but he had a point to prove. He was selfish, but it was something he really did not grasp. "I know people ten times as tough as these goon." As he leaned to the right of the wall, he waved a dismissive hand.

Hearing this made the cat ears at the top of her head dance, the girl paying no mind to the goons from before as she turned to fully face the Amber eyed youth. "Really?" She was almost unbelieving of the boy that stood a great distance from her, raising a questioning brow to the boy. But before she could receive her answer, both her ears twitched at the sudden movement at her rear, approximately four feet from her.

"We'll just be taking that money, you stupid bitch!" Came a call from one of the goons as he hastily stuffed the yen bills in his pockets, darting off with the other three he was accompanied with. There was a myriad of laughter following.

"Oh!" Chikara raised his brows, but did not act. "If Heroes actually did their jobs, them maybe that wouldn't have happened." He was not speaking to her as he felt she deserved it, but more from how he felt about heroes.

His hatred for Heroes...sort of made him obsessed with them...

"Who really needs a Hero when prey such as you and them will never live up to being as strong as me." Her fingers flexed, both hands clinching and undoing as her nails had sharpened to about an inch long and into claws. "I can almost smell how weak you are..." The girl did not care much for how she came off as due to the sheer fact that his opinion meant little to her.

"Prey?" Chikara wondered what she could mean by this, but he did not require much of definition to understand what she meant. As his mouth opened to speak, he was left with his words in his throat, blinking a few times...

The girl had instantly turned on the heels of her combat boots, going low with her upper body so that she could place her right hand on the ground, her nails easily capable of digging into the concrete. "If your eye can keep up, you may want to take notes." The last thing to morph over her tapping into the beginning stages of her Quirk was her teeth, growing razor sharp canines. Despite a low purr from her, one would want to avoid being bit by her as she'd remove an arm without even trying.

In the next moment, she blitz through the alley, running not on all fours, but just with her two feet, though the pace that moved at made her look nothing less than like a blur to him. It was exaggeration clearly, although he felt he'd never have a chance at keeping up with her on foot.

_[Yamada Muika was the girl. Yamada has narrowed and mischievous eyes that has a strong resemblance to that of a feline's. Her face has angular features with soft and very feminine cheeks, and a small nose with a few freckles dotted over her nose and cheeks. She is known to be quite beautiful, tall, slender and with a curvaceous figure accompanied by toned limbs and abs. She has very smooth, soft skin with zero imperfections, except one small mole on her right cheek, and her skin color is moderately tanned. Having bright eyes, they are a honey colored yellow with slitted pupils and wide irises. When it comes to her hair, she has very long, thick, and somewhat spiky black hair that frames her face and reaches her lower back. Yamada also has shorter bangs hanging down her forehead. While training, she ties it into a spiky ponytail to keep it from getting in the way. Instead of regular ears, she has large cat ears pointing up from her hair as well as a black tail that pokes out the top of her pants._

_Yamada wears a tight, black leather jacket with very exotic, golden designs on the front. On the backside of the jacket, the kanji for "Predator" is written in the same exotic and showing gold color on the front side. Underneath the jacket, she wears a regular black sleeveless tee. Both the jacket and the shirt underneath are a bit too small so her lower torso is exposed. She also wears very dark jeans with a few rips on both legs. The jeans are very tight so they show off her curvaceous figure quite well. She wears black, lightweight combat boots made of slick black leather. Yamada also sports golden bracelets on her right arm and a smart watch on the right. Around her neck, there's a black bandanna tied neat under her chin.]_

"Fifty thousand yen in an hour! WHOOO!" The goon that has pocketed the money cheered as the four of them continued running down the alley in early celebration of their success. "Man, that's the best we've had in weeks."

There was chatter between the other three, applauding their quick achievement on some girl that thought she was "tough shit".

Nothing in this entire universe could rain on the parade they were throwing...

Except maybe...um...how about a girl wearing black landing before the group of four after performing a multitude of forward somersaults.

Yamada wasted no words, landing with her back to the goons, grunting lightly as she used both her feet to kick back and upward, using her hands on the ground to keep her planted. It was reminiscent to that of a horse bucking with both it's hind legs and she used this to slam both her feet into the face of two of the goons.

The power behind it was enough to send the two flying: one crashing into a cylinder trash can and the other into a dumpster.

"Whoa!" The last two sounded surprised as their friends went soaring pass them with no trouble at all. It wasn't before long when the two felt the center of their shirts get pulled, bringing a yelp out of the two of them just before their heads collided with one another. This caused their bodies to go limp, crumbling backwards as they fell to the ground to slumber within their unconscious state.

"Tch!" Yamada sucked her teeth as she tugged down on her leather jackets, dusting her hands off together. "'Strongest gang'?" There was skeptism leaving off each of her words as she repeated what she had heard them calling themselves. "A self-proclaimed title indeed." Blatantly, she stepped over their bodies, dragging the soles of her shoes along them with no regard for their clothing whatsoever. "Keep the money, too." She spat, just a singe of pity for them.

He was surely astounded by the display. She showed enough athleticism, speed, power, and skill to be considered a real threat by normal standard, having dispatched males just a bit taller than her with no problem in the least. Chikara's amber eye was trained on her and nothing else as he leaned on the wall, counting the body that she laid out, and counting the seconds in which the Heroes had yet to show up.

"Hey, eye patch."

His attention was drawn back to the girl, watching her slow step to him that made him step from the wall. "Hm?" Chikara's head tilted forward, a single brow raising in mild curiosity of what the girl could be aiming her sights at now.

There was the sound of flesh connecting with flesh, this being created from the girl punching the fist of her right hand into the palm of her other hand. Yamada's movements weren't technically rushed, walking at a much slower pace than what she had previously displayed. Her mischievous eyes were set only in Chikara with a low smile gracing her feminine features, it showing a gang hanging over her lip at the right side of her mouth.

"I guess since you know people that are ten times stronger that those trash excuse for fighters..."

There was literally no giveaway that could have prompted him for her rushing him down like a bat out of hell. He grunted, teeth clinching together as he felt the center of his shirt, the girl using the momentum to carry them out of the alley. And with his average speed, it would have been a miracle of he could keep up, but he soon found his back slamming into the ground in the middle of the street. "Hey!" He exclaimed with his eye closed, but he was incapable of getting up from the ground.

Yamada didn't waste any time in straddling the waist of the boy, having actually fallen into it due to her already gripping his top, so she naturally just went with the motion as she commonly did in situations such as these. "You have to be at least just half as strong as them." Cocking her right hand back with no warning whatsoever, she clinched her fist. "So, I need you to fight."

Under her, Chikara was almost, completely lost as she straddled his waist, a light pink tinge on his darkened cheeks. "Fight?" He spoke in a more bewildered fashion.

Yamada did not find responding to what would eventually happen to be a efficient way to spend her time, so her fist came gliding down toward his face. She had a more calculated look on her face, not more of a smile, but her lips being more of a straight line than a frown.

The collision...the collision itself sent chunks flying, gravel bouncing against the ground and creating a small, fist sized crater in the ground.

His pupil were contracted at seeing the sight to the left side of his head, his eye as wide as they could get.

'Seems he dodged it.' Yamada thought to herself. Either it was just blind luck that he was capable of doing this or just pure and trained instinct. By the look on his face, it came to her as it seemed it was both.

Staring at the crater in disbelief and slight fear, Chikara realized that strike was not meant for the pavement, but him. She had no intent on pulling her punch and had all aim to pummel him. "Get off me!" He panic as he shoved both his hands into her chest to push her off him, the boy almost instantaneously rolling to the side to gather to his feet. "This chick..." Was the only thing he could be said by him as he jogged, quickly turning around to keep her in his sights.

"This will be fun." Never did her seductive tone let up even as she landed on a yellow car beside Chikara, instantly darting from it to speed directly at the boy with her claws extended with the purpose of taking off his entire face.

"Whoa!" She was coming from his left side, something he had not been expecting in the slightest, once again reminded about her speed with how she landed on the side of the car and leapt at him. 'She physically faster than me.' This was something he realized even as he raised his left arm. 'But I can just barely react and I think that's enough.' He was optimistic enough to see this and guard against her.

His attempt at blocking her came with a few sparks from her nails colliding with the glove, but the connection lifted him from his feet, blasting him off to the side and crash into the driver door of an parked vehicle. All his momentum came to a crashing halt when the car had come into play, his right shoulder and his over weight and the force he was slammed into the door creating a healthy sized dent.

The impact made the teen groan, seething through his teeth in a mix of frustration and pain as he sat on the ground to collect his thoughts.

Guessed those arms weren't just for show. Standing in the area where Yamada had sent the boy flying, the girl could only marvel at the durability of his arms and how they could actually defend against her nails. But she would not let up.

Slapping the palm of his right hand to the car, Chikara gathered to his feet, his other hand on his leg as he took a moment to ponder. As long as he could keep up with her, he'd be able to evade or block her with no true intent of wanting to swap hands with her.

"I am sort of surprised to see that your arm is still intact."

It was not a yell...not a scream, but mere words being spoken by her, and this caught him completely by surprise. How he was positioned was with his body hunched over with his right hand on the car, so his left eyes shifted to see her legs, turning his head in a little moment just before her left fist came rocketing down at him. "Chill out!" In a hurry, he dived forward to avoid the attack, hearing the sound of claws against metal that was sort of akin to that of nails to a chalkboard, but this sound was quick, rapid.

Her yellow eyes shifted to the left, her fist through the car door just a after thought as she watched the other teen roll on the ground, adjusting his body so that he was sliding back with one hand on the pavement. "Whether it's your Quirk or not," Whipping her left arm back to tear it from the car door, Yamada turned to Chikara. "You'll be missing them soon enough." Not wasting a breath, her knees bent, darting to him with her hands out to the side as her feet patted rapidly against the canvas.

'What is wrong with her?!' He inquired inwardly as he found his own way back up to his feet with the new space between both him and her despite her quickly closing it. Raising both his fist, aiming them to the sides, Chikara knew that a punch from him and the gloves would be quite gruesome and he had little to no ill will toward her. He didn't want to hurt her if she brought him to striking her, so he had to do what he had to do. "Safety On!" His voice was rough as he said this, his voice holding more authority than before, but it was shown to be directed to himself.

With his arms out to the sides, the gloves inflated in a blink of an eye, growing to a thicker size, but not by much. Hissing, steam shot out the gaps of the gloves as they slowly regained their normal form, shutting off that of what made the gloves deadly. The High frequency vibrations.

'What was that?' Even as she blitzed toward Chikara, Yamada could not help but take in what the boy had done, admitting to herself that it did peak her interest. "You're still on the verge of losing." Clinching her right fist tight, she cocked it back as she came to a quick halt by stomping her left foot forward just in front of Chikara. With a mere second in between a breath, her fist was launched directly to the face of the teen, aiming for his nose.

He didn't have to think much on what he would do next. Chikara was able to see her in just the right amount of time that he could react, hurriedly raising his left hand to place it against her forearm and gently change the direction of the fist so that it would fly over his right shoulder.

It clearly did not end there with Yamada, ten steps ahead of the boy as she let her body go along with the redirection. What the young woman did was turn this into a counterclockwise spin that allowed her to leap off the ground and alter the position of her body so that it was almost horizontal. What was created and brought around out of this was a powerful knee directly to the bridge of his nose, something barely made the girl flinch.

Her motions were phenomenal. Her battle sense was amazing, something that was easily deduced while rearing back from the knee crashing into the bridge of his nose. Along with rearing back, this also caused his eyes to squeeze close from the pain that tinged throughout his face, it forcing him to step back to try and distance himself from the girl. 'It's hard to keep up with her movements...' His right did cover the bridge of his nose, holding it move over his right eye and the eye patch, so he was capable of actually seeing when his visible eye opened-

Yamada was lunging at him, low as her hair flopped on her back, but her sights were trained solely on him despite her piercing yellow eyes having to cut up at him from her position. It was as if she was dragging her arms out to the sides, her fingers curled and the sun shining of the tip of her razor sharp nails.

'...When she's so unpredictable!' He finished in his thoughts, but Chikara felt there was no use in trying to avoid her anymore. If she wanted a fight, he'd show her what six years of harsh training could look like.

Yamada swiped her hands in an X formation to at least cut through his chest with her nails.

But sparks flew from Chikara guarding his chest in a cross formation with his arms, her nails barely leaving a scratch in both and this made the boy nod. "Hm."

"Try not to get cocky." Was the simplest words she could think of, quickly raising the palm of her right hand up to his chin.

Swiftly, moving back with a step back, his Chikara's head shifted back to avoid the strike, still able to keep up with her just because his slight ability to keep up with her at the last moment. The boy leapt back further and rushed forward as he charged the girl, leaping a good distance from the ground as he swung his right foot up with an intent for it to kick her in the chin.

But what she did was possibly something Chikara had not expected, stopping the kick by grabbing the toe of his show with her right hand and stopped all his momentum in midair.

"Here!" Feeling the need to, Chikara used his other leg, bringing it up to swing it at the side of her face.

"Predictable." Yamada showed little interest in the kick and simply stopped it with her other hand by catching the front of his leg.

'Guess I'm learning.' All Chikara could do was deadpan at his feet being caught, knowing he should have thought this may happen, but he saw a chance to strike and he took it.

What came next was Yamada simply ragdolling the boy, giving a light grunt as she spun her body around and to him down the street in a proper arch. "I'm going to break all your bones." Her arrogance was seeping in even more than how she normally was, feeling as if he was not living up to his She felt he was strong and this made her think he was weak. And her want to fight weaklings was quite low. "Because you ARE weak, and that means I must end this."

This struck as cord in him, feeling he was strong enough as he was the person that would change this society and he knew he could not be weak.

As he was tossed, he flipped as he soared a solid distance, but before he came to a sliding land, a gold streak came to life in his hair.

Her brows did raise when she watched the boy land, his shoes grinding on the ground as he slid back, but this was not the reason that brought a considerable amount of question our of her. "Oh?" She voiced as the boy began walking at her, the glowing gold in his eye almost tantalizing to the point it made her smile. "Is the fight finally beginning?" She steadied herself and raised her like a guard, but was instantly seen rushing him with her hands held out to the side once again like she was dragging them. "Then bring it."

Chikara's eyes shifted, feeling sort of refreshed once more to let this right eye breath, but this wasn't a moment he could relax. He had to stay calm like Melissa told him so that he could utilize the eye at it's fullest and him worrying about how much more skilled she was would put a damper on this.

A frown was still plastered on his features, still against fighting her as she was not causing a problem to humanity, so it put a bad taste in his mouth. "But still..."

But he saw it. Several times over on how she'd come at him even before she did it, and this gave him the advantage he needed against her. Having advanced Probability allowed him to see the lanes he should take and how he could properly go against her now. Some would probably see it as cheating, but he cared little.

Yamada straightened the fingers of her right hand as she charged at him. 'Does he have two Quirks.' This was something she wondered after seeing his arms, and now his golden eye that had been covered up by the eye patch. 'Doubtful.' Closing in on him, She stabbed her hand forward with her nails intending to go through his stomach.

But Chikara turned, stepping aside as his right eye followed her and how her momentum carried the girl pass him. "I'll argue seven years," He was was beginning to shake his head as he spoke.

Yamada came to an instant halt, her eyes cocked to the side, unable to figure out how he was capable of sidestepping without much of an effort. And what was he talkng about? Before she could think more, she swung around a backfist with her right hand.

Chikara was able to used his hand to maneuver her fist over his head and this brought her to fully turning to him, the boy grabbing her leather jacket with both his hand and pulling the girl close. "Before I allow you to treat me like I'm weak." He told her, using just his right eye to look in her's, his brows knitted down in frustration. "Like you already know me."

Yamada stared at him, eye to eye with the boy as her bright yellow eyes searched his face to take in all his seriousness.

"And..." Chikara released the young woman, sliding the eye patch over his right eye much like before, his left eye closed. "...I really don't want to fight you anymore...never did I to begin with..." He had a taste of what it was like to properly use his eye in a less stressful situation, it giving him the ability to gain multiple routes and paths to take with a 60 percent of accuracy.

Yamada did not know what to say as she watched the boy back away from her. He could fight and defend himself, and it was evident, but he had no speed enhancements to truly be on par with her, so it seemed he must rely on that eye to even out the playing field. "Fine." Was all that left her lips as she closed her eyes. She could see that he was not fully into just fighting like she was, and it made it far more boring than she wanted. "But you should really try to get stronger before the next time I see you." She said as she turned her back on him, crossing her arms over her chest with a light walk away from him. "A sloppy showing and you made a fight boring."

Chikara watched the girl, brows raised up. Seeing as he had no intent of truly fighting, he did not see how it was his fault, yet he did not voice it and just let the girl walk off. "Whatever." He looked to the sky. "Got to get back anyways..."

**END**

And there we are, the first official chapter of the story with four characters introduced. Well, three and a half as I want to introduce Ketsuki properly, so I will give him his own screen time soon enough. For me, this was very fun to write as I enjoyed reading through the characters and seeing who i wanted to throw in here.

But That's it for this chapter. If there is any criticism I don't mind hearing.


	6. Worth PT1

**I would like to thank KnuckledustingQUEEN for allowing me to use the design of her robot from her MHA SYOC**

**Selfish**

_Chapter 2: Worth It PT1_

_[June 10th, 7:30AM JST, Tuesday]_

_[Location: ?, Musutafu]_

The resounding noise of skin connecting with thick leather could be heard throughout the makeshift gym room, the heavy bag swinging on the rattling chains that held it about a foot from the wax, wood floor. The floor itself had scratches on it and a build up of dust that littered it's surface, a weight bench in one corner with dumbbells in the other.

His black tank top clung against his skin, said ebony complexion glistening from the sweat that rolled down the surface of his arms and legs, dropping from his chin. At moments such as these, he commonly found himself more proud of his coarse hair that did not need to be held back when he was training. The one thing he found himself obsessively concerned about was the eye patch over his right eye, but it was not for a certain reason.

It was just the fact that he did not have the gloves activated and in its wristband standby state that had him replacing the worry for them.

In this room, he occasionally deactivated the gloves and let the burns and wrinkles on his right arm show along with the knife wound in the back of his hand and through his palm. He was still sensitive about it and actually wanted to hide it from the world for as long as he lived, but it was his time to exercise for this morning before the Exams.

Seeing the wrinkled, darkened mess of an arm made him feel a deep pit in his stomach, it singed to an unrecognizable extent. If touched, it would feel leathery and grotesque, almost similar to that of a old elephant.

He didn't want anyone seeing it in fear of them bringing memories back that he'd have no trouble remembering and ultimately showing that he just was not confident of people's reaction to it. He was scared.

Even punching the heavy bag with his actual arm was weakened from the sheer fact that he was ashamed of how it looked. It only served as just a reminder to him of how he could not protect those he cared for when he had the chance. He was a failure, and he didn't deserve to rest while he still had a goal to work toward.

In his heart, this was how he saw himself...

"Heya, runt!"

Though it was muffled from behind the closed door to the gym room, Chikara could still hear the all too recognizable voice from the other side. There was no pause before the announcing of his "name", head twisting to the left from the center of the closed off room, it nearly a surprise that he did not get whiplash.

The door swung open from a well placed kick, the knob crashing into the wall and getting lodged within it. The type of man that would be the exact type of man that would wear sunglasses both indoors and outside at night. Lowering his right foot back to the floor, he rested at his solid height of 6 feet all together. He wore a black color leather jacket with the outline of a diamond on the sleeves, his hair almost as dark as it, but maroon instead.

Both his hands were stuffed deep down into his pockets, a cheeky grin plastered on his face as he stepped into the room.

Not wasting any second, Chikara went to his right wrist with his left hand to push the button on his wristband, an anxious look present on his features.

"Ah!" The man reacted just before the young boy could activate the High frequency gloves, raising his hand to gesture for Chikara to stop his action.

And that was what Chikara did, though with a bit of hesitation that left a finger hovering over the button that would bring forth the glove and hide his arm.

This grin could nearly be reminiscent to that of the Cheshire cat, but not entirely, it still broad enough to be comparable to that. With a cool walk, he strolled up to Chikara, his hands now rubbing together as he approached. "Hide that from me and that's kinda like hidin' my trophy from me, runt." Reaching out as he came to a stop just in front of the young boy, he grabbed his wrist with his left hand and raised his hand to him with his right.

He flinched, tensing up when he felt the touch against the skin on his right arm, flinching the moment he made contact with him. Chikara's brows were curved upward to show how troubled he was with the touch of the man, yet he said nothing and only allowed his lips to purse. The young orphan took on a more meek look that danced on his features, his single amber eye shifting to the right and to the floor along with his head.

"So, runt," Releasing Chikara's hand, the man stepped away from the boy, his hands going back into his pockets with no care if the boy had trouble with his arm. "I heard you kinda got yo ass handed to you the other day."

There was just a brief moment of silence between the two, Chikara never looking the taller man into his eyes and keeping them on the floor. He was unaware of him unconsciously stroking his left hand up and down the length of his right arm. "How'd you hear?" It was nothing more than a mumble from Chikara.

"Hey, runt!"

_WHAM!_

Chikara stumbled back from the stunning headbutt, the boy losing his stability which caused him to fall back and to his butt. It made him grunt roughly, eye squeezing closed, though his hands prevented his back from hitting the floor.

"If you gonna keep mumblin'," Standing over Chikara with his eyes cast down on the boy behind the sunglass, the man had both his hands on his hips. "I'll just cut out your tongue so you don't gotta speak anymore." Offering a hand for the teen, he'd go through with it if he took it. "...sound fun?"

Reddening across his forehead, Chikara's skin reacted to the impact of the headbutt, bringing forth a throbbing sensation from him that made the teen hold his head. Eye opening as his head raised, his brows remained in the same upturned position as he stared up to the man after being downed. All the young man could do was shake his head hopelessly, fumbling through his thoughts.

"What a bummer." The man turned his back on the boy, taking a few steps away from him as he raised his hands with a shrug. "Anyways..." Not looking back, he stopped keeping his back to the sixteen year old. "I'mma need you to show me your high kick."

He settled with keeping quiet with the man despite his hatred for him as his fear of him greatly overwhelmed just how much he loathed his entire existence. His eye trailed back to the floor along with his head.

What came from the man's mouth was just a light hum, feeling not the vibrations of a boy charging at him, but only the sheer irritation of how meek he could be. "With Judo, Karate and Bajiquan under your belt, you act like you don't owe us a mountain of debt that also piled up with the debt of your mother." He spoke quite casually, bringing up what the whole Yakuza did for him for the past six years. "We even kidnap that bitch from I-Island, had her craft what you needed for your goal, but you refuse to fight?" He usually only fought if he had to or if he had to protect himself.

Chikara remained silent, eye glued to the floor.

"You're startin' to make me feel like you were a waste of time." With a deep, he put his hands on his hips and hung his head, shaking it left and right. "I mean, I killed your family and all, but I guess it was just a waste of my Quirk, huh?"

It was almost as if he could feel his heart thump in his chest at the words of the man, his fingers instinctively dragging on the floor from his fist balling. His brow tightened down, though his single amber eye was still settled on the floor. "Don't talk about them..." This was nothing more than what it seemed to be a growl that was not too far off from being considered feral.

"Well..." With a fake yawn that had him raising his right hand to his mouth, fanning it, the man was easily able to goad Chikara into acting. When his family was brought up, it was likely that he would lose all sense of rationality. "...at least you got to hear their screams...mhmm..." He pursed his lips tight into a smile. "Brings back GREAT memories, dontcha think?"

"What the hell did I just say!" Chikara's eyes snapped toward the man's location, not hesitating in the slightest to push himself to his feet and charge at him with his arms being tossed back and forth. The tamed and submissive expression that made itself home to Chikara's features was finally gone, replaced by the look of a snarling beast.

His barefeet made the boy less intimidating as he charged toward his back, the man feeling that the teen would be lucky to scare a cuddly bunny rabbit with how his feet patted against the floor. 'Finally.' The man's baby blue eyes could be seen for a second at the side of his shades as he turned to face Chikara, a light smirk on his face. 'Show me why that Yamada girl wasn't able to beat you to a pulp.'

"They were innocent!" Screamed Chikara as he closed in on the man, his fist physically incapable of clinching any tighter at this point, using his right hand to toss a straight jab at his face.

"Oh, calm down, runt." Effortlessly, the man sidestepped to his left,using his right hand to chop Chikara in the back of his head with no weight behind it in the slightest. His sidestep was swift, the male efficient enough to add in a turn so that he could face the dark skinned orphan as he shot pass him.

With his teeth tightened down as hard as he could without cracking one, Chikara instantly came to a sliding halt that he was able to turn into a spin to return his direction to face the man. In of charging back at him, using how his legs were positioned with his right further back than the left, he used the athletism he gained from his training to leap at the man. The jump was quick, using his left foot for most of the strength behind it, it sending him a solid nine to ten feet from the surface of the floor to began a front flip. What he did next was used his left foot before the right in the flip, coming down to slam his heel on the man that hurt his family. And you could see it in Chikara's eye...there was no regret...

'It's hard to really get him like this...' The man observed Chikara's movements, marveling at how just a little wordplay could get from just trying to match Yamada Muika to him wanting to fully show no restraint. 'The runts is no true fighter unless he has to defend himself...' As he thought this to himself, the man raised his right arm above his head, apprehending the heel with his forearm. '...he doesn't want to fight for himself, but he'll quickly act if you speak on anyone close to him.'

It was clearly pure instinct. The sheer instant his heel connected with the man's forearm, Chikara spun his body, performing a 720 as on the last spin he brought around his right leg to take of his head.

Yes, he was moving quick, but the reaction speed the man showed he was capable of allowed him to bring up his left arm to the side of his head. With the momentum gained from the rotations, once the lower part of his made contact with his arm, the man grunted as he was sent sliding across the waxed floor. The distance gained from the kick put them with a ten foot gap between one another, the man whipping around to face Chikara.

And the teen was already darting toward the man, both arms raised in front of himself with the back of the wrist of both his arms touching one another in an X like formation in front of the lower half of his face. This brought forth both gloves, making an entrance such as both having a cyan blue, holographic from of themselves as they spread along the arm before becoming their solid red selves with the plates on the fist. "Burst Mode - On." As he said this, a thick ring around both wrist of the gloves inflated, showing that on the end facing his arm that there was a darkened opening with miniature exhaust pipes built in.

Behind his sunglasses, the man's eyes narrowed, sucking his teeth. "This fuckin' runt." He growled, fingers twitching at his sides as flames ignited at the tips of his fingers.

As he ran at the man, all coherence thrown out the window, Chikara growl practically like a mangy mutt with his right hand and arm pulled all the way back. At one more clinch of his fist, the exhaust on the wrist sparked with small, blue flames, and when he punched forward at his face, he was propelled forward with a small explosion of flames.

Bringing both his arms up at the side, his red flames trailing along with the fingers. "You were told..." With a rough grunt, he brought his hands down in front of himself as several thick columns of flaring flames sprouted upward and to the brick ceiling to create a sort of rotating barrier around him. "Not to use those!"

He couldn't stop. The burst of flames propelled him forward at a much faster rate even if he was trying to stop his momentum at seeing the flames. What was this feeling that washed over him? It was fear. Not for the man, but the flames that reflected in his eye, his brows raising as his eyelid rose beyond belief. "Wait!" But he was too late, his right arm entering the flames, though he gained enough control over his body before he could fully fly in. Leaping back as he whipped his arm with him, the teen landed, feeling his breathing become quite jagged, his heart rate increasing with a hand to his chest. He could feel the sweat rolling down the back of his neck, instinctively reaching to his right arm to rapidly inspect it.

Making a entrance through the flames, the man lunged through the flames as a hand reached at the collar of Chikara's tank top, gripping it as tight as he could. "Hey, runt..." Snarling, he did not overexert himself when he only used his right hand to raise Chikara off his feet and at least a foot from the floor. "...I think you're forgettin' that WE come first."

Chikara gripped the man's wrist, struggling, grunting, unable to feel the ground below his feet, which only served to make his feet swing.

"I don't give a damn about your hoop dreams..." He shook the boy, eyes glaring up at him from behind the sunglasses. "But if you want to make the Boss angry by killin' me, I think it's time for you to realize who allowed you to get as strong as you are. You wouldn't be anything if we left you there that night, so show a little more gratitude and know that you'll be attendin' that school for us. Understand your situation." He made a point to shake him more vigorously, almost yelling at the young man. "I don't care what happens while you there...maybe you learn to fight for yourself, but if you don't fulfill our goals, that American woman is as good as dead."

"Ugh..." Chikara groaned as he held the wrist of the man. "...Then...why not...just kill me?" His voice was strained from him focusing too much one thing and that was trying to let his feet touch the ground.

"'Cause..." Opening his hand to drop Chikara to the ground, the man was finally frowning, the same hand now on his hip as his eyes only was shifted down to the orphan. "Hurtin' people around you is much more satifyin' than just killin' you and leavin' it at that, you feel me?" Yes, this happened to be rhetorical, so Chikara did not get a second worth of words in. "See it as just everyone around you that you start to care for, have feelings for, or love bein' killed 'cause you don't perform your job to our expectations." Straightening his index and middle finger, he aimed them at the forehead of the downed teen that was once again sitting on his butt. "Just like that...bang..." He imitated a gun firing, lifting his hand as if it had recoil.

Sitting on the was wood floor, he sat with one leg up and the other flat on the ground, staring up at the man with watery eyes, gasping lightly when he imitated the gun. His breathing was hitched, his eyes never leaving his face. The image of that man from six years ago being shot in the back of his head came to the forefront of his mind, this something that played over and over.

"Now, get outta here." Straightening his leather with a tug, the man began A slow march out of the room. "You'll be there in thirty minutes since I'm havin' someone drive you."

As he exited the room, Chikara could only rest his arm on his knee, thinking about one word. 'Everyone?' He repeated in his head as he hung it.

"One more thing." Coming to a complete halt in the doorway, Chikara not alerted by it, the man smirked as he looked over his shoulder. "Since you already have two goals, how bout I give you a even third." It was suppose to be a joke, but Chikara did not find it funny in the slightest. "That girl you fought is Yamada Muika, a real ringer in the underground fightin' world b and she's caused us some problems in the past..." Before he finished, his footstep could be heard, departing.

"So, whenever you get the chance, kill her."

XxXxX-BREAK-XxXxX

_Time: 8:00AM JST_

_[Location: U.A. Academy, Musutafu]_

Standing tall as if it was one of a kind, which, in most sense, was a correct assumption. The school was still the number one leader in shaping the young mind in the ways of a Hero, and it still stood despite the trails that were thrown it's direction. From villains kidnapping students to the discovery of an undercover mole that worked for the league of villains.

There was still some that thought that U.A. was incapable of caring for their children and this was evident.

Though this was not something he was truthfully thinking on as he closed the door to the bright red luxury car that had him walking around to sidewalk in front of the U.A. building. His eye was half lidded, brow lowered with a frown plastered onto his features, one able to guess what he was thinking, but it was certainly obvious that he was pondering something. It was virtually impossible to keep his mind straight, flooded with thoughts of what the man said to him. This sort of made him scared. Scared to interact with others in fear of putting them in harm's way.

To begin with, he already feared the man, so he did not want to give him a reason to have to lift his hand to anyone around. Had he seen him kill anyone lately? No, but that made him fear the man more. He killed his family and that man right in front of him, and no matter how much he hated him, his hate was overwhelmed.

As he stepped onto the sidewalk, showing his fashion sense in his clothing, Chikara did not waste a moment to speak with the driver that was rolling down the window. He just kept forward and through the gate entrance of the academy.

_[His outfit consist of a diamond nose ring that is pierced at his left nostril. Hanging loosely around his neck is a scarf that is bright yellow in color with both tails of it hanging down pass his chest. Acting as his top layer of clothing is multiple sets that include his first garment being a white Tshirt under everything. Over the T-shirt is a long sleeve, plaid, button-down shirt with the three colors of red, white and yellow, though most of the top was hid by a grey, zipper hoodie that was left open to show that the only button of the plaid shirt that was undone was two at the top. The sleeves of the hoodie were hidden next by a blue jean jacket that reaches almost to his black jeans. He still wore his eye patch and the gloves, but most of the gloves were hidden by his sleeves.]_

With window rolled fully down to the sports car, there sat a woman in the driver seat, a smirk on her ruby red lips that was glossed lightly, wearing a leather jacket much like the ones Chikara was now familiar with. Her eyes were the only thing that watched Chikara, shifted to the right as she lit up a cigarette, taking a drag from it to blow it out the window. "That's really a tough kid." The smirk danced on her lips, watching Chikara walk off. "...Can't imagine what he's thinking about..."

If he found a moment of clarity in his head for just a second of peace, Chikara found himself grunting as he walked through the courtyard of the school, hearing the indistinct chatter all around him. He held a hand to his face, pressing his palm against the eye patch over his right eye, squeezing his other eye closed.

In all honesty...he...he just wanted to cry right there and right then. His heart rate never saw a calm rate ever since he left the underground hideout, and left the man. His entire face was a jumbled mess, and this mirrored his thought pattern, afraid to casually talk with anyone. He couldn't do that?

'The Yakuza comes first?' He was still fumbling over this. The boy walked blindly with his hand still to his face and his visible eye shut. It was finally beginning to dawn on him that, with his own goal, he had to be sure complete the Family's goal along with the one the man tacked on at the last second.

It was to kill that Yamada girl, but he didn't have it in him to hurt her. He didn't even want to fight her the last time they met four days ago, so he doubted he could just kill her.

All he did was hope they never crossed paths again.

"Omph!"

"Hey!"

Black, cat like ears twitched at the top of her head as she looked over her shoulders, feeling a single hand on both of them.

With him not paying much attention to where his general direction was leading him to, he did not see the obstacle before him. While he was "successful" in bumping into the person's rear, he instantly found his balance and instinctively reached for the shoulders of the person to not completely fall into them. It would have put them into a cliché predicament where he would have fell on top of some girl or guy and they got the wrong idea.

[FUN FACT: Did you know that Chikara is Pansexual? I think I put that in his description, but I don't know]

"I'm sorry." With his hands on the shoulders of the person, he could feel the height differential, but it was not to grand that he would be intimidated. Raising his head to look up at the person, he let a feigned smile cross his lips, finding it hard to do so, but he would close his eye to not see the person's response.

"You're that boy."

And the sensual voice struck like lightning through his ear, it causing him to stiffen, only able to place it with one person, and he barely knew her. When his eye open back to see her, all he saw was the feline like features of the attractive girl, the ears at the top of her head twitching when amber met the bright yellow orbs of hers. "Uh!" His shock at seeing her made him take multiple steps back to create a gap between the two of them, staring at the girl with his hands twitching at his sides. 'What a cliché...' He thought to himself, deadpanning.

As she turned around and faced him, the girl dubbed as Yamada did not say much to him, a single hand on her hip. "You should pay attention to where you are going." Stated the girl, her yellow eyes not leaving his figure for a second. How she spoke held more maturity than someone her age should have, standing up straight with her lips in a straight line.

In his head, Chikara readied a response for her, and just as his lips parted, they pressed together with a single thought swimming through his head. 'Everyone.' He repeated, remembering how the man said he'd handle things. Plus, the fact that the girl he was told to kill was right in front of him made him think the world was truly out to get him.

Without saying a single word to the girl, Chikara tucked his head down and walked around the girl. He could not just kill someone. But he didn't get far, feeling someone's grasp around his right wrist, this halting him from continuing all together. "What are you..." In midstep, the teen turned his body halfway to look right and over his shoulder.

For just a moment, everything seemed to just...pause when he saw the girl facing him, everyone still excited, walking toward the main entrance.

Chikara blinked...

And Yamada stood there, her feet firmly pressed onto the ground, looking at no one but Chikara. Both yellow eyes was trained on him as she held onto the wrist of the boy to prevent him from walking away from her. "First off, nobody ignores me." She gave a light shake of her head. "That's makes me feel disrespected and become real hostile REAL fast." It was all the truth from her, glaring into the only eye of the boy.

The frown that made itself known on his face deepened, looking at the girl.

"Second..." Yamada's grip became much more tighter around his wrist, the fact he was wearing the gloves surprised her once again, because his wrist did not crack. Her strength itself barely made a dent. "...After we fought, I had engraved it in my head that you were weak, but I came to an conclusion that this was not the case, so..." He grip became loose. "I want you to fight me for real."

"Uh!" Was it the fact that he was genuinely alarmed by what she said, or was he hoping for something entirely different? "Tch! Man, let me go!" Chikara snatched his arm away from Yamada, speaking rather curtly to the girl as he promptly began walking away with the others that filed into the building. "Remember where we're at and try not to cause a scene, Muika."

"A scene?" These words left Yamada's mouth as if she had not the definition of it in her head, blinking a few times to notice that a few of the other participants were whispering as they walked past. Guess some mistook her wrist grabbing for them holding one another's hands, dismissing the mumbles of 'A lover's quarrel', that rang through the crowd of teens around her. 'And he knows my last name?"

And this was when she started to realize that she did not find any of this enjoyable, her joy only capable of being satisfied by a strong fighter, and she found him. He looked weak, and, yet, beneath that was someone that she did not knock out or mame to a certain degree.

"I want a fight either now or later."

Even as he tried to part ways with the girl he guessed was his age, Chikara's eye darted to his left to see that she was leaning forward, having turned her head toward him. He just could not help but grunt at the sheer tenacity of the female, feeling more as if she thought of it as a necessity more than just a fight. It frustrated him to see how persistent she was about this. Not because she was bothering...kinda, but more because it was something that he wanted more than ever. Unlike him, She was not backing down like he did with that man, and it made him sort of envious of her. She was demanding.

"No." But this was still his response, closing his eye as he turned his attention back forward. "I don't fight for fun or to test my strength."

"Hm. Alright." Lifting back up to stand at her full height that was a solid two inches, Yamada nodded to herself. "Then I will not move."

Though his overall momentum was low, Chikara still skidded to a halt as Yamada stood in front of him, facing him with her arms crossed under her chest.

"I want a fight from you." Yamada was firm about her desires and was demanding enough that she could eventually acquire what she wanted. Her brows sternly set, tightened down as she stared directly in the eyes of the boy.

'The hell is wrong with her?!' He screamed in his thoughts as he noticed that only him and her was the only two that was not moving. Chikara was practically powerless in altering the stupefied look on his face as he stared at the girl in his own attempts to gather his thoughts. He wanted to be standoffish, but she was not allowing him to do so even with the fact he was ordered to kill her and the fact that he did not want to get close to her. Even of he said no again, he doubted she'd listen to him, so he did the best thing that came to mind.

XxXxX-BREAK-XxXxX

_[Time: 8:05AM JST]_

_[Location: Auditorium, U.A. Academy]_

Constructed in a half moon design, there were rows of chairs that led higher and higher in the half lit room that focused it's lighting at the stage at the bottom. This left the seating area darkened by only a bit. The chairs all shared a brown desk that wrapped around each row, a square shaped sheet of paper laying symmetrically in at the surface for one to easily see. The only way once could miss it was if the were trying to or was just defiant and was not going to follow direction.

Adjacent to the middle of the second row of the large room sat Yamada, looking quite pleased with the turn of events and saw that she was not late to the event. Her hands were down on her lap, her lips in a straight line, but with both her yellow eyes shifted to her right. "Later, right?" Was all that she said, her head tilted in that direction.

Leaning back in a seat next to her, his arms were crossed over his chest, frowning deeply as he deadpanned forward. Initially, he stuck with saying no, but the girl was adamant on standing in his way, moving with him and not allowing him to move by. It had broke him down to the point that he agreed to having another fight with her, though it would happen at a later time. "LAter." He put more emphasize on the 'L-A' of the word to show he would not be brought to moving when they would fight closer. How he saw it was that later could mean anything.

And this was what she was afraid of. Whatever his Quirk was, she wanted to find out it's secrets, because she never met a normal person that her claws couldn't scratch through. He was certainly someone that had secrets. Especially the one he was hiding behind that eyepatch. "Cannot wait..."

"Ugh." He sunk further in his seat, groaning to himself. Who did he find himself entangled with? Apparently, she was someone that caused even the Yakuza some trouble at an underground fighting thing, so she was not as clean as she came across as. The two of them had something that made them dirty like his mild association to the Yakuza and whatever she did in her spare time. He had no intent on going through with it, hoping to hold it off until the end of time or until she grew tired of asking. 'And she seems like the type to just take it if she wants it.' He commented to himself, eye having been shifted over to her before what he said registered and made a light blush appear on his cheeks. 'Whoa! That didn't sound right!' He slapped his cheeks. 'I gotta get out of my head before I get in trouble- wait, somethings happening.'

There was a air of defeaning silence as footsteps could be heard against the wood stage, eyes focused forward in anticipation to see who it was.

His spiky blonde hair bounced with each step he took across the stage and to the center, both his wrist hidden by grenade like gauntlets, it lightweight and thinner, different from what he carried around his arms in his younger days. His red eyes were framed by a black mask, brows seemingly permanently knitted as well as the scowl that was present on his lips. He didn't seem to have the most enthusiastic aura abour him, it seeming more likely that he'd blow the entire auditorium to kingdom come if he was riled up in the slightest.

"DynaMight?"

"Hey, isn't that DynaMight!?"

"The Number Two Hero?!"

"Grr..." Standing at the center of the stage, the man in at least his mid-thirties literally growled out in frustration, wanting to dig his hands in his pockets. He settled with just letting his fist ball up at his sides, feeling them almost shake at hearing what the kids titled him. It already ate at him that he was considered behind that nerd, and this was something he did not want to hear. "Alright, listenin' up!"

This made the entire auditorium flinch, the man starting off with yelling without any restraint that anyone could see.

Both his hands opened and closed, though there seemed to be hesitation in this as if his muscles were strained when doing this. "If you want to call me the Number Two, that's fine..." With a sadistic grin on his face, the man spoke, showing that he still held the rivalry between both him and Deku strongly. "...But if you don't want to be sent flyin', you'll do it in your head!" He exclaimed, small explosions let off at the palms of both his gloved hands.

"Whoa! He IS as scary as the media paints him out to be." It was evident that the man startled them, some looking around in terror to see if all this was reality.

-Young Bakugo, try to calm down in front of the students.-

Katsuki eyes darted to the right, hearing the voice from his earpiece.

-Tell them what they'll be doing, and give 'em a hearty "Plus Ultra!" at the end, alright?-

Slowly shutting, Katsuki's eyes closed, a low growl, it slowing with less intensity than the last. He used this to try and calm him. "Whatever, All Might." He grumbled with his his eyelids simultaneously raising to show his red irises, using a moment to look over the fearful expression on the faces of the applicant. Lifting a hand to his mouth, the man cleared, thinking maybe he was not the best choice for this. "Now, let's begin." He said, taking the old heroes advice and calming down. There was already a picture being painted about him that the media released, so what did they expect? "Today you'll be participatin' in U.A.'s Entrance Exams- The Practical Exam, if you want to be technical about it." It still did not seem that the seasoned hero cared much about this, his voice low and displaying little to no enthusiasm. "You all will be split up in two section of a constructed, fake city that is displayed on the cards in front of you to take part in a fifteen minute mock battles." He explained unprofessionally, his eyes shifted off to the side with his hand scratching into his dirty blonde locks at the back.

With the room already being darkened, even the stage lights had dimmed as four, green- blue, third dimensional hologram a over both Katsuki and the participant of the Exam. They were four robots, villain bots to be exact.

_[Zero Pointer - Small, hand size robots with numerous eyes and the capability to fly and swarm the students. It more perstering than difficult as the can cause little damage, but a used to distract. It exerts mild electrical shocks and commonly move in swarms._

_Ten Pointer - A thin and skin robot of a matte green color that has a humanoid shape but little to no feature as its whole body is smooth with gaps in between the joints to reveal intricate wire. This robot is more for close quarters combat, but is easy to dispatch. _

_Twenty-five Pointer - a shiny, metallic green robot, it reaching at least seven to eight feet in height, having two pointed legs in the front and two in the back, becoming thicker by the mid to the top of it. What rested at the top was the top half of a tank with a 5 yard long barrel that shot thick, rubber missiles, two gatling guns at the sides and above one another, the barrel quite wide for the rubber bullets. This is more of the intermediate robot that still deserves caution._

_Thirty-five Pointer - This bad boy is the top dawg of the robot, being the thickest and hardest to defeat, this machine being set on a pair of tank treads on both sides. This robot has a form more resembling that of a skeleton shape, thin in frame with arms as bony and block, it covered by a coat of green paint. The spinal cord and chest cavity was built into the platform that kept together the wheel, the circular holes along each "bone" of the rib cage lining up perfectly with the last. If observed thoroughly, one could deduce that they were barrels of a gun and there was at least five on rib. Instead of there being a head connecting to the neck, built to emerge out of the rib cage was a massive, rectangular cannon, this extending the height of the robot to a solid 152 meters. On the back of the fist of both of the arms had built in rectangular cannons, considerably smaller than its cannon head.]_

"These are your targets." Katsuki raised a hand to them, the light from the holograms exuding enough light to reflect and show off the faces of the future students of U.A.. "I think the small fry is worth zero points, so you'll be wasting your time tryin' to go after it." The man continued. "The beanstalk thin one is like ten, so knock out ten of 'em and that's a easy one hundred. The one with the tank top is worth twenty-five points, so try taking more of these out so I can have some entertainment. And the last one is thirty-five points." Going back to scratching the back of his head, he let his eyes drift off. "The others told me to tell you all to approach the last with caution, but honestly, if it's the biggest and baddest one, this would be my first target out of the four."

"We are both in Mock City A."

Eye previously on his card after flipping it over to read, Chikara had to wonder how were they capable of predicting that he'd be sitting here in today's event, it shifted to his left to look at Yamada.

Yamada did find her curiosity getting the better of her, leaning over close to the boy With little to no space betwern their shoulders as they rubbed against one another. The cards were documentation of being who you said you were with personal information such as name, age, gender, birth date and...Quirk? Her eyes blinked a few times as she read the last one on his card over again and one more time to see if she was reading it correctly. 'Quirkless?' This rang in her mind as she could not help but just stare, feeling as if it was almost inappropriate to do so with the intensity she did it at.

"Is something the matter?"

Yamada was snapped back to her senses by his words and him flipping his card face down and to the desk, this making her sit up straight, having turned to him slightly in her seat. She locked eyes with his single one, a plethora of thoughts rushing through he head about the boy before her.

"Is...everything alright?" A single brow arched, tilting his head to the side.

"Also," The lights on the stage came back to life with the holograms fading out of existence, Katsuki making his presence known once more. "I'm obligated to tell you that attackin' others will disqualify you from bein' considered by U.A..." He squeezed his eyes shut, groaning to himself as he literally had to force himself to utter the next words. "...Plus Ultra..." There was...no hype behind this, the man nearly snarling

XxXxX-BREAK-XxXxX

_[Time: 8:10AM JST]_

_[Location: Mock City A, U.A. Academy]_

The crowd gathered, having to take a literal bus to the location of the first Mock City due to it's distance from the actual school. It was not far, able to actually make it there in five to ten minutes from the dorms, but it still required a bus for everyone to be present and on time to the gates. There was a wall and blue doors blocking off the grounds where the Practical Exam would take place, but the buildings could still be seen over the forty foot walls.

It was almost like a real city.

There was a bundle of nerves sweeping throughout the crowd of adolescent youths, some distancing themselves from others while some remained as cocky as the we're before they arrived.

Dressed in everything he came with, Chikara stood at the back, breathing in...and breathing out, needing to calm his nerves for the coming challenge he would face. His eye was closed, his right hand held over the eye patch as he steadied himself from having an anxiety attack. He wondered if he'd have to use his eye again. It worked on Yamada where he could finally clear his head of thoughts, but that was possibly because he wanted her to stop which allowed have him the ability to approach her calmly.

'What the hell is he?' Yamada wanted to scream this in her head as she gazed upon the teen, her yellow eyes not hiding the fact that they were cut to the right and was staring at him. Sizing him up. On the outside, she was still the epitome of calm and collected, though the inside told the story of a raging storm. How could he trade blows with her without the use of a Quirk! It was clear that she would have won if judges by others, but the sheer fact that he was standing afterward aggravated her! None of his hits connected with her, yet she felt like he should not be able to go back and forth with her. 'Unless he's enhanced in more ways than one.' This was a possibility with how technology has become so advanced in the last few years.

*Alright, listen up again.* On both sides of the doors at the up ends, there was a flat screen tv built in, it being paper thin, so it looked more like a projector broadcasting the image of the Number Two Hero.

His voice instantaneously grabbed the attention of all, everyone having to crane their head back to see the image.

*I'm really not tryin' to waste any of my time, so the countdown will show on the screen for you to begin.* And, like that, the image of Katsuki Bakugo changed to that of a black screen with "10" in the middle of both. A second later, it changed to "9" and then "8".

The eminent start of the Exams prompted everyone to get ready, some stretching, while others began activating their Quirks. Whether it was lightning crackling around the body or physically morphing to that of a humanoid deer, everyone prepped.

Including both Yamada and Chikara, the former's fingers flexing, both hands closing and opening as her nails had sharpened to about an inch long and into claws. Her tail swayed more vigorously as she tapped into her Quirk, gaining a feral appearance with her teeth growing razor sharp canines.

Now, Chikara was different as her tossed off everything that counted as his top minus his white, short sleeve T-shirt and his yellow scarf. As the clothing hit the pavement, the boy could be seen using a single hand to inspect the globe of the other, doing the same with both.

The screen soon read "5" and then "4", the doors beginning to creak open, giving everyone just a glimpse of what was beyond. Next, the screen read "3" and "2" coming a literal second later. And now the doors were virtually welcoming everyone to enter through to see the vacant buildings and the empty roads. Lastly, the screen said "1" and "0", an alarm blaring throughout the area that was akin to that of the end of a shot clock ringing at the end of one's possession in basketball.

If one could see the spectacle at had, one could compare it to that of a dog race, each one scurry for the rabbit they were chasing at the same time. The overwhelming sound of show soles hitting the ground filled the air, shouts and screams heard the entrance was void of any participants in seconds.

"Ahem." Giving light hops off the ground, doing this repeatedly, Chikara did not smile, purely focused on just a single task. "Why didn't you go with them."

At first, it would look like he was talking to nobody, but if one would look closer, they'd see Yamada down on all fours with her claws sunk into the pavement, her tail end up. Her teeth had been clinched, growling, snarling deeply as her canines hungs down, yellow eyes piercing forward into the city. "I want to see if my assumptions on you are correct, and that means sticking with you." She purred lightly, it turning into a snarl. "I will pace myself accordingly."

"Hm." His eye was cocked down to the left. "If you say so." In the very moment of him coming back off his last hop, it seemed as if he flowed gently, darting off just as the toe of his shoes touched the ground. He ran straight, his feet moving as fast as they could. Now, without a Quirk, he did certainly consider himself as a pretty fast person from his training, having gave his body the ability to be consider that of a peak condition. As he ran, instead of swinging his arms back and forth, both first were pressed together, searching the area as he made it through the gate to the Mock City.

Yamada was close behind Chikara and to his left, her form reminiscent to that of a panther, moving on all fours as her jet black hair flopped on her back. Her ears twitched, taking the explosions being set off around the small city, it definitely from the destruction of the bots, some even laying before them even a few feet into the city. "Go right." Pacing herself so that he would not be looking for her after blitzing down the street, Yamada found that she'd have to take the lead, but still follow him. "We should try to get on the next street before everyone takes out the robots further in."

With her telling him what to do, Chikara did not find himself to be too defiant against, this possibly stemming from how the man treated him in a daily basis. He was more submissive than he knew. "Right." With his eye shifted to his left, the young man nodded his head and took a sharp right into an alley that houses several of those thin, ten point robots. "Alright, here goes." Mentally preparing himself, Chikara moved a bit faster toward the first robot.

Glowing red as it's target came in view, the thin robot raised it right arm and swiped it down at Chikara.

What Chikara did was lean his entire upper body to the left, using his left hand as he pulled it back. As the robot's arm came down past him, the boy launched his fist at the right side of the bot's face. If one looked closely, the electrical current could be seen travelling around the entire glove, but predominantly the metal plate, the fist gliding through the metal of the bot as if it was never there. The punch broke down the metal at a rate faster than the eye could see, turning it's head to nothingness as it fell to the ground. "One." Next, he continued as he used the strength of the punch to give him a clockwise spin, though just a single one, raising his right foot and stomping it down with his knees bent and his legs spreaded apart. Bringing down his right hand as if he was banging on a down, the strong motion showed his ties with Bajiquan, having brought his fist down which split the bot in half. "Two." Was all he said as his head raised over himself to see a dark sphere flying over him in a arch. "Huh?"

Yes, in this sphere was Yamada, having curled her body into a ball to increase her bounce and weight from when she jumped, it giving her the poundage to come back down. At the peak of her height, she spontaneously sprung from the ball form, uncurling with her legs and arms spread out. The sun glistened off her razor sharp nails as she descended onto the next bot, burying her feet into it's chest as she slammed slammed down to put it on its back. Standing over it with just one foot in it's chest, Yamada grinned lightly, flaring her claws out on her right hand which made a 'Shing' noise. "One." She didn't hesitate, swinging her hand down at the neck region, taking the head from the body with the ease of one swing.

The head of the downed bot bounced, landing at the feet of the last robot in the alley, it looking down to see the light die out from it's eyes. At this point, if the robot had a voice box, it would utter the words "Oh, no" as it raised its head to see Yamada lunging at it.

And with the sound of metal scratching and crinkling, Yamada used her left hand to push on the face of the robot as she simultaneously pulled back her right hand to remove it from the hunk of junk she dispatch so easily. "Two." With a scraping thud, the body of the robot hit the ground, showing it was incapable of moving.

'That sounded much cooler than when I said it.' Staring in awe, Chikara could not help but watch how strong the girl was and how she displayed her Quirk in better ways than most that were taking the Exams. How she stuck her arm through the chest of the robot instantly gave him memories of how she tried to do the same to him, but ended up digging into a car door. 'If ruthless had a name...' He thought to himself as He stared at her back.

"You should try to keep up." Yamada turned her head a bit, barely looking over her shoulder to the boy. "We're moving." Before he could answer, she jogged out of the alley, making a sharp left.

"R-right." And all Chikara could do was nod, not wanting to be left behind, so he jogged after the girl.

**END**

And there we are, yeah? The start of the Entrance Exams!

Alright, I know not any character was introduced here as I was saving it for the next. Since I chose to have Yamada and Chikara take center stage here, I want to have next chapter be dedicated to the other OCs to see how they are doing, so that means well have at leave four or five introductions and at least one returning. Before you get ready for the coming chapter, please tell me which Mock City you want you character in.

And until next time~


	7. Worth It PT2

**[In this chapter, we are taking a break from Chikara and Yamada to see how everyone else is doing]**

**Selfish**

_Chapter 3: Worth It PT2_

_[June 10th, 7:30AM JST, Tuesday]_

_[Location: Southside of Musutafu]_

With her right index finger dug into the back of her black loafers, she pulled on them to fully put her right foot in as she then stomped it to the wooden floor below her at the entrance/exit of her home. Shifting the same foot, the girl went into her thoughts, thinking about how she would handle these Exams in the coming hour.

With a dark blue, mini backpack hanging around her shoulders, her hazel eyes gave one more inspection of her home behind her, her lavender locks shifting as she gave a half turn.

The pendants, plus the golden wedding band, scrapped together with her motion, standing with her hazel eyes in the new direction. Deadpanning her neutral expression, she observed the woman before her that stood on a step higher than her own current footing. Head raised up, she looked over her mother as she noted how the woman was dressed in a frenziedly put together robe, her hair unkempt, looking as if it had not been done in ages.

This was Sora Hiroshi, the mother of Hitomi Hiroshi, exactly the age of 34, having seen better days as it seemed that the woman has yet to eat or shower that morning. Her black hair poked out in all directions, some obscuring her eyes that had reddened sclera, puffy from what most would guess was her crying. The expression she held on her features was that of not but concern, brows turned and curved upward with a hapless frown on her face.

"H-Hitomi..." A meek, nearly timid voice shook from the woman's lips as she looked onto her daughter, holding her own hands to her chest with her left inside the other. Hitomi was the last bit of family she had close to her, so allowing her to go off and play hero was something she was firmly against, but...- Her eyes lowering, she just had to pause for a second. She would find virtually anything to dissuade Hitomi from going to the school, though this was something she wanted. She'd possibly be considered a terrible parent if she denied her only daughter from chasing a dream. It was just that she was scared, worried about the young woman that she'd be surprised if she slept the nights she would be gone. "I...I want you to be safe, you hear me."

With that long pause, it was almost hard for her to guess what her mother would say, but it was just what Hitomi that her sole parent would say to her. Hitomi did not have to look for and locate the most efficient route to take in speaking with her mother. "Of course, mother." Came the robotic nod from Hitomi. "I will try to take minimum damage."

Just hearing these words brought a smile to the woman's face, lifting the imaginary weight partly from her shoulders at being told this. It made the woman release a breath of pure certainty, knowing her daughter would stay true to her words especially if it was something she believed in. "Do that." She said, the last things she could look at being the wedding band among the other pendant linked together with the chain necklace around her offspring's neck.

That was before Hitomi could turn her back to the woman face the door, reaching for the nod. In these moment, she found herself the most at peace and that was when her mother was. It may seem thatshe does not physically display it, but she cared much for her mother and how she felt. So when her mother would spend a whole day crying after a run to the police station, it made her feel as if she was covered in a downtrodden cloud. Times like this she found herself more adamant about becoming a Hero in order to prevent what happened to her family and the Flamigas family.

"Hitomi, wait!"

Hearing the shout from her rear, Hitomi flinched only mildly, her reach from the doing halting in the midst of her extending her arm out to the doorknob. Hazel orbs shifted, turning her head halfway to the right.

"Hitomi." The woman found her eyes searching the floor around her feet, her lids lowered from thinking to herself for a mere moment.

"Yes?" Answered the girl with the lavender locks that was dyed with frosted, white tips, both her eyes shut.

"You..." She trailed off, swallowing a knot in her throat, possibly feeling that wave of guilt that suddenly washed over her. "...You told me you say that boy a few days ago, yes? The Quirkless boy from the bakery?"

"Hm." Giving a firm hum, Hitomi nodded, her back still to her mother.

"He was determined missing for the last six years, and he just happens to return after I came to conclusions that I would have to live with having kicked him in the face." Her heart thumped in her chest, finding a light at the tunnel. "If...if you see him again, please tell him that I apologize for what I did. I snapped that night, but that still does not mean I should have harmed him."

Hitomi let these words enter her ears, somewhat satisfied for what she heard from the woman. It clear through the years that her father's death was not the sole thing that was eating her up inside. Having been the deliverer of a swift kick to the face of a Quirkless boy that went missing hours later, it would eat anyone away from the inside. She was just happy to hear her mother say this. "Of course." Giving a nod, her grip latched onto the doorknob, twisting it and pulling the door open so that she could be graced by the warm air and the rays of the sun that was eager to make her acquaintance for the umpteenth time. "Just do not allow it to eat you away inside, mother." Not turning to look back to her mother, she stepped over the threshold, grabbing the knob as she pulled with her motions with walking out. "I am sure he will understand...if not..." She was not able to finish the rest with the door closing, cutting her off and leaving her mother in the dark.

And all she could do was blink a few times. "H-Hitomi?"

On the other side of the door, holding the straps of her backpack, one hand tightened around a separate one, Hitomi stood there for a brief period of time. "Then both you and him will have to live with it." Allowing her eyes to shut for a moment, angling her head to the porch, Hitomi let a swift breath fly from her lips as she raised her head. With a nod to herself, she took a few steps, hopping down each individual step so that she could jog out of their yard and down the street, passing each oncoming house.

It was definitely something to think on. Even when the Flamigas bakery/home was just a mere four houses down from her own, both herself and the son had never interacted. Just the fact that his stepsister and herself was in the same grade and class was coincidence enough, but the two never spoke. Having been to the bakery, it gave her an ample amount of space to actually speak with him, but it just never happened.

In the park the other day, she still did not count herself as actually having personally spoken with the boy, having just hoped there was an off chance that he awoke. Unfortunately, waiting on him to call for her after her departure was something that went up in smoke, having hoped the two of them could just...talk. For someone that had been gone for six years, it really was weird that he'd fall asleep in a park. All she wanted to do in the end was probe his mind to see where he was mentally at and see if he'd give away his captors, but she doubted this.

Logically speaking, he looked too well off to be considered a true captive for six years. His body had the appearance of being professionally trained for boxing, his hair was more or less the same, and he was sleeping in a park. He just could not be dubbed as a captive in her opinion.

Still, this did not steer her off her own course. So nothing like what happened to them happened again, she wanted to be the strongest Hero in existence, so this meant buckling down. This was something she wanted to do for both herself and the people of the world, wanting to be that one person they counted on above anything else.

What would be thought of as subconscious, Hitomi was not aware of her body slowing to a mere stroll or just something a notch less than that. Something made her right hand reach up, grabbing the wedding band around her chain necklace, her pace coming to a full stop. A stop near a clearing of lush, green grass that stretched out for about a half of a football field. There was no indication that there had been anything in this very location minus the sign placed on the lot of land. It was a "For Sale" sign that was for the lot of land.

With the ring held tightly in the palm of her hand, her eyes drifted off to the right as she pictured what happened six years ago in this exact area. An entire family, a bakery, and a father...gone in one evening.

She had practically become numb to seeing this. No matter how she felt things should have happened or why it happened; she didn't want to cry.

Taking a moment to clear her throat, she turned her attention back forward, her eyes drifting to the direction as she began to jog down the side walk in her attempts of not wanting to be late.

XxXxX-BREAK-XxXxX

_[Time: 8:00AM JST]_

_[Location: U.A. Academy, Musutafu]_

Coming down the side walk in the direction of the school, Hitomi could not stress enough on how many applicants were walking beside her. She found that the easiest thing to do was partly impossible in this crowd, this making the girl tighten her grip on the straps to the backpack to remain certain that she had what it took to make the Hero Course.

Moving in tandem with the mob of teen from tall to short, big to thin, Hitomi watched, not mesmerized by the vehicle but certain that it possibly cost a lot. It was a candy red luxury car, the engine low as it pulled off from in front of the school, some watching it drive off with murmurs of who it dropped off. Nobody knew for sure, but the sheer speculation just made them want to meet the person. Hitomi listened to guesses and more assumptions than none, personally not having a guess on who it could be, but she doubted they'd be important to her life.

As she continued to move in tandem with the sea of applicants, Hitomi turned with everyone as if it was a choreographed dance number. She could hear the excitement of all that surrounded her, feeling like she understood what they felt, but they wore their emotions on their sleeves. She, on the other hand, was quite discreet about how she felt and how other things made her feel. But, nonetheless, she still had something in common with them.

Walking through the path with all of the teens, Hitomi had not caught a full glance at him, seeing him more out the corner of her eyes which saw _him _once more. The boy with the dark skin that was taken after his family was killed that one night. 'He's here?' Speaking inwardly to herself, turning her head to the right, she saw one more glimpse of him before he was hidden by the ocean teenagers. What made her so surprised about seeing him was the fact that he was Quirkless and this was a test that was meant for...- wait, she could not think like that. Everyone still deserved a chance. 'But...' Unconsciously, she had not known that she had stopped in her tracks, having turned her head to the right in hopes of seeing him to confirm that it was truly him.

"Whoa..."

Hearing the voice, it somewhat recognizable to her, the husky sound to it akin to that of a growling beast, and when she turned to face who it was, she was instantly able to identify him due to her neck craning back. From her height of 5'10, Hitomi was already deemed tall by female standards, so having to look up to somebody that was 6'7 was a bit stressful.

"You really need some rearview mirrors so you can see where you're going." The male joked, a grin spread gingerly across his features. Three bushy fox tails were wrapped snuggly around his waist, the white color matching his hair and the fur on the ears that sat on top of his head. They were almost even hidden by how camouflage they were.

"Oh, Nokao, it's you." Hitomi sounded as dry as she could be, not showing indication that she was happy to see the boy or making any attempt that she was surprised.

"Oh, now," The pale purple of his irises could just be seen through the modest gaps of his squinting eyes that made him look more fox like than ever. With a hand raised to place on her shoulder, the boy continued to grin at her. "There's no reason to greet your boyfriend with last names."

With her deadpanny expression, Hitomi remained silent, staring up to the boy. With her unchanging features, there was just a hint of a frown forming at her lips, but it was unnoticeable to the untrained eye.

"Hehe..." Just the mildest of chuckles escaped his lips, letting hand drop from her shoulder as if her entire body had burst into flames. "...man, it's really no use in trying tease you, Hitomi..." He admitted, putting a hand to head as he shook it left and right. "It's like talking to an iron maiden."

_[Fokushi is a tall boy with a lithe build, thin above all else and standing at an lanky 6'7 and weighing 186 pounds, sporting a solid amount of muscle tone that would be seen without his clothing. His skin is a pale color, though not haunting, the only scar he has is a jagged cut on his face going from his right cheek diagonally across his nose. He has long fluffy white hair going past his lower back down to his knees, the hair covers both his eyes which leaves just a few gaps in between, having a pair of white fox ears sitting atop his head. His facial features are sharp and wild, his eyes always permanently squinting, the colour of them is a pale purple with slit pupils. The teen has very sharp teeth with long canines that hang over the bottom of his lip. He has fluffy fur on his wrists, heels and around his neck. Commonly, three fox tails is constantly wrapped around his waist, almost like a belt. He has long sharp nails on his hands and feet. His legs are also built more like hind legs, making him seem more animalistic._

_What he is currently wearing is an open, dark purple jacket with silver lining with a vest that is fairly short compared to his body, only covering his chest and ribs. He uses a tight black tank top underneath it, the top has a broken across is the middle, circled by roses. On his lower body, he wears a pair of faded dark blue jeans with tears at his knees, the boy remaining shoeless due to his toenails. His pants are specially made to have holes for his tails to comfortably pass it.]_

"Sorry...Fokushi." Her hair swung as she turned her back on him, too focused on what was to come that did not have much to do with her past classmate. Hitomi felt that her mind was too clouded to go back and forth with the teasing Fokushi, feeling that fulfilling her dreams had no space for the boy at this moment. With pep in her step, she regained her pace with the other Examinees. "But I really have not the mental capacity at the moment to deal with your antics."

Fokushi jogged to keep up with her, slowing down when he was at her right side, looking over to the girl through his snow white lock. Being taller than her and most people, he had to also tilt his head to the right, his eyes drifting over to her. "See these Exams even got you more acting like a distant relative that ACT like she wants to see her family." Came another quip from the young man.

And this got little to no response from Hitomi, pass the point of listening to him and would rather just let him go on. She was not the type to tell someone to stop behaving the way they did as Fokushi was just trying to life Her spirit like he always did. It was nothing wrong with that, so she allowed him to go on with little resistance from her.

XxXxX-BREAK-XxXxX

_[Time: 8:00AM]_

_[Location: Mock City B, U.A. Academy]_

'Fifteen minutes...fifteen minutes.'

She chanted in her head as the time to start went by.

Focusing more on herself than the other dozen teens in the location same as her, Hitomi stood far at the back and by herself with a hand to her chest while clutching tight on the wedding ring. Her eyes were closed, capable of eliminating the presence of those around her head profound noise they caused.

She was finally here. The time was finally here to take the Entrance Exams and bring her one step closer to fulfilling her hopes and dreams. What DynaMight, the Number 2 Hero, said had been engrained in her head, knowing what she needed to do and what path she should take. It was possible for her to get lost in her mind in order to locate the proper course of action to take, finding it better to plan it out and be a proficient as she could instead of stumbling along the way.

This was something she did not understand that would happen to everyone, feeling that if she planned accordingly, she never succumb to any mistakes. If she just thought rationally, everything would be fine, right? Fokushi was designated to the Mock City A, which ultimately meant that she would not have to deal with those terrible puns through out the Exams. They were somebody else's problem now.

At this point in time, all she needed was faith in herself and everything would go accordingly. She did not want to be subjected to any type of failure today.

In the end, everyone had the same goal: Class 1-A of the Hero Course. There was only a few seats and she wanted to be sure she was placed in at least one of them.

The brain rattling alarm that signaled the beginning of the Exams was what pulled her into reality and to see the stampede of the other teenagers charge through the gates to the city.

'Best course of action is to wait to activate my Quirk.' She told herself firmly, knowing she'd be drained of stamina before the full Exams had concluded, so preserving her energy was her priority. Tightening her hold on the ring once more, she released it as she lifted her right foot first. And while she did this, something remained at the back of her mind, but she continued to bury it for herself so that she could take off.

She was easily made at the back off everyone, last to make it through the gates to see that the others had went their separate ways. Coming to a slow halt that altered from a run to a jog to, lastly, a brisk walk through the city, maneuvering around the heeps of scrap made by the form of the ten pointers. Seeing this made her feel she needed to go a different route as the was nothing but piles of Ten pointers everywhere she looked, other applicants running about to get points.

'There!' After letting her eyes shift and scan the area around her, Hitomi found herself peering to an alley just ahead and on the left hand side of the road. Being ready for anything, the teen nodded to herself, her muscles tensing, flexing as her fist clinched.

Making her charged toward the alley, the soles of her shoes beating against the pavement and her pendant jangling together, Hitomi focused solely on her forearms and hands. Around this area, a aura emerged from her skin, orange in color, flaming, but tightly knit to the form of her forearm and hands. It shrouded her, swaying gently around the designated area, fluttering as she ran and entered the alley with one thought on her mind.

_[Hitomi Hiroshi. Quirk: Vigor- Vigor allows the user to utilize their own vitality in order to boost their physical capabilities like strength, speed, reflexes, and even senses. The vitality exerted is released in an aura that looks like fire.]_

'I can't mess this up.'

Upon entering the alleyway, Hitomi would come face to face with several Ten Pointer with a dozen Zero Pointers hovering overhead. It was a swarm of them Zero Pointers, so she had to dispatch the Ten Pointers before they noticed her. She could not spend her fifteen minutes being chased by them.

Capable of hearing the footsteps from its rear, the robot's eyes shined red in anticipation of conflict, but robotically turning in a full 180 with each step, all it saw was Hitomi.

Her knees were bent slightly, fist raised up to her face with both balled up, her guard very close to her face with her posture firm and her sights set on the first thin bot. Just in the moment it turned to face her, she did not allow it to act, using her right first to launch a precise jab with a twist of her fist that looked more trained than the average jab. She had the form of a boxer, one still in-training, but one that still has pools upon pools of potential that could harnessed.

What the collision did to the face of the robot was not something that would be expected of a certain glove wearer, but her strength alone from her bare hands caved the bot's head in entirely. Having also punched with her body, meaning she leaned in with her strike, the punch had enough force to sent it flying to the next Ten Pointer.

'Their metal is not really too tough.' Hitomi concluded as she watched it, gearing to continue.

Then it's eyes flashed red at the coming danger as the collision of the body onto it's, turning to face Hitomi-

But Hitomi was already lunging at the robot before it could fully see her, using her left foot to stomp on it's foot to render it incapable of moving anymore. Swinging around her right hand, she delivered a hook to the back of the Ten Pointer head, which sent it hurdling, crashing into the wall to the left.

Before she could recuperate from the last, another bot leapt at her much akin to that of a frog!

But Hitomi had better senses and reaction speed, tucking back, bending her body backward to a impossible degree as if she was swaying back to dodge a punch. It made it so that her upper body was almost horizontal as the bot soared over her. But she didn't allow it, cocking her left hand all the way back with her fist clinched, launching it up in amother hook just as the bot was over her. This allowed the fist to crash into the side of the bot's head, Hitomi capable of casually adjusting her body so that she could turn and smash it's head against the pavement below her as she ended with her positioned over it and her fist to the ground.

From all the running and constant punching, Hitomi could feel a sweat build up at her forehead, the girl going with ignoring it as she stood up straight. Yet, she was able to gather her thoughts as she felt her arms forcefully get restrained to her sides, the sight of robotic arms around her.

"What?" She voiced out, blinking, genuinely surprised by the fact that she was struggling to break free from the grasp of the robot behind her.

It was not long before the right knit, fiery aura spread across her entire for, the bright orange changing to that of a yellow color. If these ones were as strong as they seemed when they grabbed you, it was better if she played it safe.

Physically overpowering it with little to no effort, she whipped her arms out to the side, the strength behind it tearing the robot's arms from it's body to be tossed to the walls.

The robot's eyes flashed a brighter red, armless now, stepping back and away from Hitomi-

But Hitomi did not allow this, quickly spinning around, her eyes focused on the bot and nothing else in the vicinity, her right fist cocked back.

XxXxX-BREAK-XxXxX

_[Time: 8:15AM JST]_

_[Location: Mock City A, U.A. Academy]_

*Shing!*

With this noise, the barrel of the Twenty-five Pointer came crashing down to the ground with a loud thud, it bouncing against the pavement and rolling rolling away.

It's sights were still set on the boy before it, the gatling guns at the side beginning to spin, releasing a hail of rubber bullets at its targets.

But none seemed to hit the target, most being split in two and others dodged which ultimately set them on the path to bounce randomly.

Sparks flew, a blade cutting through the undercarriage of the bot as the teenage boy ran under it with his right arm raised. From his elbow down, it had been replaced entirely by a the blade of a straight sword that came to a sharp point at the triangular tip.

His messy, spiked up hair bounced as he exited from the other end of the bot after ducking under it to split the bottom of it for more damage.

There was a frown present on his face as he bounced lightly, turning to look over his shoulder with sweat rolling down his face. Whipping his right arm out to the side, it shifted back from that of the blade to that of his actual, fleshy arm. "That makes One Twenty-five." He told himself, his voice holding a low pitch that sounded more gruff than a teen would have.

His brown eyes watched as the legs of the boy gave out, allowing it to fall with mini explosions coming from it's defeat.

Five minutes into the Exams, the boy was finding everything to be trivial with how the robot's handled themselves. Having taken out ten Ten Pointers, one Twenty-five Pointer, and a hand full of the Zeros, he could see the nonexistent pattern of the Villain Bots and do away with them quite easily now.

Even with this knowledge, he did not look typically happy about how he was doing. While everyone scurried back and forth to take down any bot they came across, he frowned at just the utter existence of the varying applicants. It made him snort, taking in how worried they were.

With a hand on his hip, the teen huffed lowly, eyes shutting as his head shook left and right.

_[Hiroki Miyamoto. He was a fairly tall individual, standing at a proper 5'10 that was put together by a lean and chiseled physique that produced a healthy amount of muscle mass. He's tall, fair-skinned young man with narrowed, almond shaped, brown eyes. Reaching the nape of his neck was his medium-length, spiked up and messy dark blue hair, having several loose bangs that cover majority of his forehead._

_What his outfit consisted of was rather simple with it being a short-sleeved, black varsity t-shirt with the number "86" engraved at the front and back sides. Acting as his bottoms is a pair of dark brown jeans and a pair of black sneakers. He also wore a wrist band on his right hand.]_

"Their literal humanity sickens me." Even walking through the middle of the streets in such of his next prey, he said these words as if he was the only one around. The shocked and appalled faces of a few that heard him was not something that truly bothered him in the slightest as there was no hiccup in his step.

Most referred to him as being a complete lunatic for battle, but he did not feel this way as he was not really combating any powerful foes and was taking out mindless robot after robot that did not prove to be much of a challenge to him.

Hiroki kept his distance from others, not giving anyone a second of his attention as he continued to move through the streets of the fake city. Though he was not truly worried about his well-being, the teen felt he should stay cautious as he had yet to come in contact with a Thirty-five Pointer.

Both his arms morphed, skin squiggling as if there was something moving beneath the surface of it, It seeming to rip off to form into the straight blades once again. They were long enough that the tips scraped against the ground as he walked, the screeching noise piercing through the air and leaving a trail.

It was somewhat eerie to here this, but it only served for his location to be discovered by a marching mob of Ten Pointers that converged at a intersection. There was three Twenty-five Pointers at the rear with a swarm of Zero Pointers drifting above.

Hiroki stopped in place, groaning as his eyelids lowered, groaning at the army before him. "Ugh." He rolled his eyes dismissively, sucking his teeth. How he knew they put him in their sight was the red shine in the eyes of the Ten Pointers, showing that he would have to go against them. "Huu..." A deep breath left his lips, his shoulders slumping down, but a half grin was saw on his lips as he thought about this situation. "Whatever...maybe this'll get me in the mood for a real fight."

A rubber missile soared directly at Hiroki, it flying through the air faster than one could calculate without a Quirk to do so, but the missile was split. First from the nose to the back of it, being split apart to bounce behind the boy after using the blade of his left arm to cut cleanly through it.

Grinding the blades against one another, using the right to do this as the other was in front of him, the tip touching the ground from previously bringing it down to cut the missile in two. Dragging the blade on his right arm along the edge of the other, Hiroki raised his head, showing a malicious, nearly crazed smile on his face, eyes as wide as they could get with his brows lifted.

"Guess if you're so eager!" Excitedly, traces of vemon leaking off his words, Hiroki tossed his arms out to the side and along the ground to create a trail around him. "I'll cut all of you down."

His knees bent, the foot of his right leg letting it's heel raise as he began to push forward, charging forward into the cluster of bots that filled the road. Dragging along the blades, he lifted his right arm as if there was no weight to them whatsoever, swinging it down split the first in two. The next came from his right, swinging the same arm in this direction, taking out five of the Ten Pointers from the length of the blade as it went back. Flowing in this direction, allowing his body to following the weight of the swing, he horizontal brought around his left arm as he lunged in this new direction to chop down three more from the waist.

Hiroki fought his way to the center of the cluster of Villain bots, the swing of his blades not trained, but still process, leaving behind heeps of scrap behind, but the numbers did not seem to shrink.

His foot movement was rapid, but clean, moving left and right so that he could not be blindsided by one of the smaller bots that swooped down from the air. Those were the one's that he did not want to waste energy with, dodging them if he could, but ultimately having to cut them down if he could.

As minutes flew by, Hiroki swung his blades, incapable of ignoring the pants leaving his mouth, his clothing clinging to his body as sweat rolled down his form. Another fives minutes had gone by and he could feel the tensing of his muscles and the electrifying pain shooting through the limbs that held the blades. Though the smile was still plastered to his features, a troubled expression could be seen mixed in at feeling his body. He felt his body begin to slow down with time, actually being hit in the back, jaw and his forehead, each strike leaving light bruises. Even as he cut down one after another, it seemed as if the number of Ten Pointers increased with time, actually beginning to trip over a few in the process.

*Swoosh!* Instead of the sound of a missile firing from the barrel, the rubber missile had the sound close to that of someone blowing forcefully on the lid of an empty bottle.

His eyes cutting to the left. Hiroki wanted to turn and slice the rubber missile in two, but his body did not react in a timely fashion due to the fatigue of keeping his Quirk activated. In the end, the rubber felt like a flying drill being shot at his shoulder without the lethal effect, but more of it being able to lift him from his feet and shoot him out of the cluster of bots and onto an empty road.

The blades on his arms faded to a fleshy color, enlarging, morphing back into his original arms.

Hiroki slid on his back, groaning as he felt the wave of exhaustion wash over him, eyes closed with his right hand clutching the shoulder of his left arm. It was in pain, knowing that time would make it sore, but that was about it as it was not dislocated and this was something he was evidently surprised about. "God..." He squirmed on his back, eyes still shut.

But him being knocked down didn't stop the army from approaching him...

Hiroki could not ignore the vibrations from the ground, his ears picking up the marching of the Ten Pointers.

"You fight like a sluggish brute."

At hearing the low, but feminine voice, Hiroki's eyes snapped open to see a girl standing right over him, seeing that she was wearing light brown pant that seemed to be purposely cut off at her knees. Seeing her, the first thing that came to mind was "Ugh" voicing this aloud and showing his wariness, his disgust and his full skeptism.

"Swinging swords around like a child..." With her right hand raised and her palm out to the horde of bots, her bright red hair swayed from the calming breeze. "Surprised you lasted." Her red eyes were focused, golden-orange pupils aimed at the bots with her palm still out to them as they marched at them.

_[Akaru Mirukami is rather gangly in appearance that separates her from others. Her limbs are ever-so-slightly longer and thinner than most people, nearly indiscernible from a far enough distance, but apparent enough that she looks incredibly underfed, leading to an incredibly skinny build with gaunt features, sunken eyes. Overall, her height is about 5'6, with a weight of only around 95lbs, her skin a pale with just a slight reddish tinge._

_With the exception of her sclera, her eyes are nearly entirely red, with golden-orange pupils, dark bags under her sunken eyes. She has a heart-shaped face with freckles over the bridge of her nose. She also has slightly red cheeks and nose, acting almost like a faint blush. _

_One more thing that most would notice about her is her hair bright red and notoriously messy. Her bangs are cut to frame her face, though they've been cut irregularly and her hair looks uneven no matter how it's done. She typically just ties it back into a ponytail, tucking it into whatever clothes she's wearing._

_Akaru was wearing a rundown, rather messy clothing. What it was made up of was a white tank top underneath a dark red, shoulder cut sweater with dark grey hoodie overtop. The jacket has a small black and white honey bee on the back and white text on the front that reads [bee happy!]. There are several stains on the sleeves and general front, including some red splatters, some oil stains on the collar and a few paint marks, yellow and red in colour. The belt she has around her waist is slightly too big for her and hangs loosely on her hips. She wears light brown, baggy pants that cuff at her knees and plain black canvas sneakers._

_Hanging around her neck is a black medical-style mask, with cartoonish white teeth that show whenever she wears it properly. She also has a pair of black goggles on her head, with maroon lenses.]_

It only took a matter of seconds before a swarm of bugs scurried out of the woodworks, chattering through alleyways, buildings, and other miscellaneous areas. While other smaller bug would be ineffective toward the bots, they were just ants or anything lesser, but Rhinoceros Beetles that could lift 850 times their own weight.

As there was an army of bots, there was an army of beetles that was greater than that of Villain bots, their size being that of the size of the human palm...each of them. They surrounded the Robots on all sides, but did not stop there. Crawling up the legs of the bots, even the Twenty-five Pointers, the beetles covered the body of the Villain Bots, squirming their way into the gaps of their builds. Even with the bots covered in beetles from head to toe, sparks could be seen flying from them, the mandibles of the insects biting through the wiring of the machines.

"What the..." Hiroki was instantly in her face, frowning, in the way of her hand, irritation evident in his face.

"Ugh!" Disgust was written all across her face, her shoulders raising, the corner of her nose wrinkling as she just stared into the brown eyes of the teen. "Can you get outta my face!"

XxXxX-BREAK-XxXxX

_[Time: 8:20AM JST]_

_[Location: Mock City B, U.A. Academy]_

'Alright...five minutes left...'

With her right hand resting on a red fire hydrant to keep her on her feet, her other hand was on her knee as she stood at the side of the road deep into the city.

The frosted white tips of her lavender hair hung down pass her face, panting with her body hunched over. Her chest inflated and deflated with each heavy breath she took, deep bruises across her face and arms that was seen due to the fact her denim jacket was gone and off her back. The braid that was in her hair had become undone from what she had been through. With the upper half of her face being his by her hair, all that could be seen from her sweating face was that her mouth was open as she breathed roughly.

'Twenty Ten Pointer, a hand full of the Zero Pointers, three Twenty-five Pointers...' Her head raised, her hair glued to her face by passing her eyes so that one could see the absolute exhaustion, the sense of enervation quite clear to the average eye. She watched the road become filled with more and more applicants that were running severely low on energy while other still had enough to go after more bots. "And no Thirty five Pointers." This was said aloud instead of in her head.

With her score, she felt she put herself in a good position to bring put in the Hero Course of class 1-A.

But there was something bubbling in her stomach that told her that she did not want to risk it. The most logical choice was to sit down and rest, though there was still a probability that someone could take spot if she ended up in the last place. She was using her Quirk appropriately, using it sporadically and in small amounts where she used it on her arms or just her legs to empower her strikes.

She was at a hearty two hundred and seventy-five points at this moment with no intention of continuing with the Exams, feeling her Quirk weigh on her body more than ever even when she used it tactfully.

Hitomi was beat, five minutes left in the Exam, having spent a vast majority of it taking out the Zero Pointers that was more irritating than hard to destroy. They were always in swarms, so if one got their eye on you then they'd all be after you.

"Guess I will just run the clock and..." The hazel eyed teen trailed off, blinking skeptically as They follow a boy walking in The middle of the street, seemingly having far more energy than her. "Ten minutes in?" She whispered.

His hair matched her's, a very light purple, it commonly known as lavender, the boy having it cut into a crew cut with the from spiked up. On his face, there was a beaming smile that sort of mirrored that of the Cheshire Cat, sweat definitely produced from his head, but he still walked as if he was not tired

Continuing to smile, the teen felt a set of eyes on him, blinking his own as he first turned his head to the right to see the girl with the matching color hair. Wondering if she was friendly, he fully turned to face her, shooting her an eye closed smile that was accompanied by a wave of his right hand.

Seeing no threat from him, Hitomi gave a slow and thoughtful nod.

"Hehe." A light giggle could be heard behind his teeth, his eyes opening back to a squinting position that made him look more mischievous than a fox.

And he showed that he could be...

"Ah! Oh, watch out!" Exclaimed the boy, brows turned upward in worry for the girl, calling out to her with his hand over his mouth.

Eyes snapping as wide as they could, feeling her heart rate increase even further as she hurried, pushing off the fire hydrant to distance herself from the threat. Raising her fist to guard herself, she spun to face it, planting her feet firmly on the ground, but blinked when she saw just a single leaf blowing in the wind. "Huh?" Bewildered beyond all belief, question marks circling her head.

"Bwahahahaha!"

Came the bustling laughter which caused Hitomi turn her attention back to the street to see that the lavender haired boy was rolling on his butt, his howling laughs entering the air. It was so loud that she would guess those in the neighboring Mock City could hear him.

"Ohmahgod! Ohmahgod! Ohmahgod! Yooooooo!" The boy laughed, rolling side to side as he held his stomach, tears falling from the corner of his eyes. "You should've saw how ya got so serious!"

_[Fuse Yoshitsune. He stands at 5'10, same as Hitomi, matching her height, built properly with not a lot of muscle, but not scrawny either, his skin very pale. His hair is a light purple color, almost lavender. It is usually in the style of a crew cut, with the sides of his head shaved and the front part slightly spiked up. His eyes are a dark brown color, and when they are 'open' he actually looks like a rather handsome guy, however his eyes are usually rather 'squinted'. Still though, he'll almost always have a bit of a grin on his face, showing a case of rather sharp teeth._

_His clothinga bit baggy on him due to his lost weight. His go to outfit would have to be a forest green sweatshirt with 'Washout' on the front in white, and a grey tank top underneath. A pair of dark blue jeans maybe with a hole or two in them, leading down to a pair of white and red sneakers.]_

And the deadpan returned to her face as she slowly turned to face him from her spot on the sidewalk. Hitomi had dropped her arms down to her sides, her lips in a straight line as she stared in his direction. 'I must say that there are too many of these guys.' She spoke inwardly, thinking back on Fokushi.

*Rumble, Rumble* *Crash, Crash* *Shatter* *Crumble* *Screams*

The wails cut through the air, instantly alerting both Hitomi and Fuse, both watching as other applicant ran by and down the road as fast as they could, not looking back. The two of them could hear the tank tread crushing buildings, vacant cars and destroying trees in its wake. It's presence alone dragged their attention toward it, both eyes widening to see the tower Thirty-five Pointer with a side that intimidated anyone. It was taller than any building it crushed, a whopping 152 meters in total, it's sheer presences causing both Hitomi and Fuse to be scared stiff in their positions.

"How?"

**End**

**Alright, so I've been thinking about something and that's about the main character of this story...how about we have three? Maybe four? I want another male for a main character spot so it would be even and the two that you don't know about I feel will be interesting. The three main spots are filled by Chikara(Of course), Hitomi, and Yamada, but I feel I want a fourth and that fourth that I want is Fuse. I think we can make great characters out of all of them with the development I have planned. That's what really be taking my time up when I ACTUALLY got time to write. Like I literally know how the next two chapters is going to go and I practice writing the scenes out beforehand to see if I like it. So, if I mess around and do choose Fuse as the fourth, I feel that this will be an enjoyable story.**

**And with this chapter out of the way, we enter back into Yamada and Chikara next chapter with another character sprinkled in, so I can't wait. just the plans with all these characters! I love it~!**


	8. Worth It PT3

**Selfish**

_Chapter 4: Worth It PT3_

_[June 10th, 8:33AM JST, Tuesday]_

_[Location: Viewing Room, U.A. Academy]_

His green eyes stared at the screens at the front of the darkened room, sitting in the row closest. For a lack of better words, he was genuinely shocked by the outcome of the Exams, looking at both screen which showed the emobilized Thirty-five Pointer in both Mock City A and B.

Watching the group of two in A and the two in B, he couldn't help but be more impressed by A. They all did fine- spectacular even, but the squad in A had Chikara, a normal person without any physical enhancement that gave him more durability or more speed or more strength. What he added to it's defeat was all him and what he was capable of doing.

"Is that the boy you spoke of, Young Midoriya?" To the man's right sat the husk of the former Number One Hero, All Might, the ghoulish figure wearing a yellow, pinstripe suit. With his eyes shifted in the direction of the thirty-four year old man, Toshinori understood why Izuku remained silent. "Quirkless and he denied the gift of One For All...makes you question how he knows of it, yes?"

The new Class of 1-A was already chosen, and seeing how his Quirklessness did not render him useless, he knew Chikara would be accepted alongside Yamada Muika. Even if Chikara did not know it, what he held inside him made him the strongest individual to ever take the Exams.

XxXxX-BREAK-XxXxX

_20 Minutes Prior_

_[Time: 8:13AM JST]_

_[Location: Mock City, U.A. Academy]_

"Hmhmhmhm..."

He hummed rhythmically, imagining that he was the only one in the world right now. His steps were in tandem with her's, but there was a clear gap between the two of them as they walked side by side, though on different sides of the road; Yamada on the left and Chikara to the right.

Behind them, the two left a pile of Ten and Zero Pointers, how they had become parts and pieces in a disheveled mess made it almost impossible for one to count how many there was.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm..." With his right arm raised, Chikara examined the gloves and the oil from the machines and the scraps against red paint. He continued to hum to himself, his steps unconsciously moving along with it, this pacing putting him just a few steps ahead of Yamada. His eye traveled intently over the glove of his right arm, the fingers of his left hand gently caressing the sleek and smooth surface. In his mind, he knew what he was trying hide with these gloves and the way his fingers glided against it made it seem as if he could feel the wrinkled skin. "...Irish roses..." He whispered in an more absent, sing-songy that show the boy was paying little attention.

It was hard to believe, but the two of them were working together as if they were on the same team their entire lives. Yamada was born a leader, so distributing orders was something she could do naturally, but it depended on if the people around her could match or surpass her in skill. And he seemed to be able to do one of those. Taking in account that he wasn't half bad at moving in unison, Yamada could see that he was quite obedient to what she said. And she wanted to use this to her advantage. It was obvious that she had no idea of any sort of secret criteria that could be performed by a team that worked soundly together, but it was worth a guess.

At this point, she was only worried about three thing: the manipulation of Chikara's strengths, getting into the Hero School to further her dreams and wants and her rematch against the boy on the other side of the road. She wanted to spring this on him during the middle of the Exams, but she decided to wait in order to scope out more of his personality from a far. By how much care he showed those gloves, she could tell they had some sentimental value besides helping him with his Quirklessness.

It was clear to see that he was unlike her in every aspect. While she was focused, he was absentminded. While she was willing to manipulate others, it seemed these thought never crossed his mind. And while she was battle ready, he was always hesitant as if he didn't want to fight. It didn't bother her, seeing him as a soft person that could never hold a candle to her skill and greatness. She despised weakness and his personality was nothing but this.

But still...his ability was something that did not mirror him in any way. Yamada continued to replay their fight in her head in attempts to understand why she just could not put him down?

Her yellow eyes remained forward, her skin tough enough to not be bothered by how her fist clinched lightly to draw just the mildest amount of blood from her palm.

The ears at the top of her head twitched, hearing the light whisper from Chikara that was more of him harmonizing to himself...that...wasn't...half bad. It was impractical to dub him as a singer with just one little thing he did, and it was something she wanted to ignore.

Picking up her pace, turning the quick walk to a jog, Yamada ran forward, curving so that she could move closer to the middle of the road. "We cannot waste any more time with walking!"

She spoke loud enough that it was not seen as a yell, but it was still capable of bringing Chikara back to his senses and making him clear his throat. Picking up his own pace, his walking speed increased to that of a jog of his own that our him in tandem with the girl, moving over to her until it was just a foot long gap between them.

"It's only been three minutes since the Exams started, but we already amassed a considerable amount of points, so we should not slow down." Never turning her attention to the dark skinned boy, Yamada kept her eyes forward, ignoring the sight of any destroyed bots the two of them passed. "I have already seen what you can do, so the two of us should be compatible for the length of these Exams, but all you need to understand is you listening and following orders."

He's been following orders for six years now, so what would be different. Though he would never admit this to her from embarrassment, but the real reason he listened to her was not because her fighting ability or intelligence. He admired the girl for how focused she was among other things. It did not seem like she was ever afraid of anything and had a reason why she fought, something that he was incapable of figuring out for himself. She was strong, the exact opposite of him, finding it doubtful that she would ever be demeaned by someone who worked for the Yakuza.

If he had all day, he could tell how much she made him want to look for what he wanted to fight for and it meant something more than fighting for himself, which he could not do to begin with.

What he wanted to do was fight for everyone if he could.

"Right." This was the singular word that came from his mouth, speaking them with more conviction than he needed to. He gave her a nod with his amber eye shifted over in the taller girl's direction, his lips in a frown, but not from broadcasting any desolate feeling. "Just tell me what I need to do." He trusted Yamada enough to follow her if anyone else aside from the fact the two of them barely had any history.

"Huh?" Her brows raised, not fully surprised by this, more of taking note of the weight of his voice, it ready seemingly wanting for her to tell him what to do. It was different. He mostly spoke with halfhearted certainty, yet this was surely different. "Alright." For some reason, she felt herself become eager, surely wanting a rematch, but something just made her crave it. "You strike first and use that 'Burst' thing if you can."

The reason she said this was because of the T section ahead of them, a grouping of Ten Pointers set up like a Pin set in Bowling, all marching toward the two of them.

"You can move only in an linear fashion when you use this," Yamada showed that she had been paying more attention to him than he had noticed, picking up on the way he fought and how his gloves worked. "So I will target the ones you miss."

Her words truly surprised him. Something he had not paid much attention to was her watching him, observing how he fought and how the gloves worked. Admittedly, he had not known this either until he thought about how Burst Mode could only launch him in one direction, so his opponent could move if they knew this. Yamada was truly someone that needed to be approached with caution.

"R-right." Chikara stammered as he said this, there being a slight hiccup when he went to pound his fist together, the metal plates clanging when he did this. "Burst Mode - On!"

As he said this, Yamada strategically went into formation, slowing a bit so Chikara could get ahead of her, moving so that she was literally behind him and he was in front of her

With his fist still connected, a thick ring around both wrist of the gloves inflated, showing that on the end facing his arm there was a darkened opening with miniature exhaust pipes built in. There was four, to be exact, place symmetrically around it.

"Hm." Nodding to just himself, Chikara steadily reared his right hand back, the insides of the pipes glowing with blue. As he ran, his single amber eye was locked forward so that he could pinpoint his targets. "Here!" He exclaimed as he punched the same fist forward, the thrust bringing a small explosion of blue flames to life from the pipes that propelled him straight and off his own feet.

He was nearly reminiscent to that of a raging bull rushing through the bots, tearing through most, while others were sent flying overhead. How he rocketed through them allowed Chikara to take out over half of the machines, also sending him past them with the pipes that spewed the blue flames calming.

Sliding on the soles of his shoes, Chikara couldn't help but feel a sort of...elation in himself for doing what he just did. It was not great or spectacular, but it still showed him that he could hang with even those with Quirks even if he did not have one. "How's that?" He mumbled, speaking more to just himself as he looked to his arm, the rings around his wrist deflating.

"My turn."

"Huh?" Chikara heard this from his rear, taken back by what he had the privilege of witnessing as he turned halfway around to see Yamada.

Yamada lunged at the first bot she came in contact with, leaping from the ground as she got closer so that she could sink her claws into the top of it's head whilst her feet were perched on its chest. Sparks flew as she did this, the girl calmly pulling her nails from it's head as she twisted the neck of the bot while in the motion of kicking off the machine. With this, she launched herself into the air with multiple spins along with a backflip.

As if she knew exactly were she would land, her feet slammed into the face of another Ten Pointer, forcing it to it's back while also smashing the head flat. Not stopping there, Yamada tucked forward, putting her left hand down to the chest of the machine as she pushed herself from it to rocket herself in horizontal fashion with her feet pointed.

Chikara watched, feeling this certain dryness in his throat from just baring witness to the skill of the girl. In all her movements, she never took a moment to look in his direction, her eyes having focus, strangely calculating each of her movements down to a Tee. It made Chikara find it hard to swallow, a sweat drop falling down the side of his head, but the most bewildering thing about this was the blush along the dark cheeks of his face.

Opening her legs just before her feet could cave in the head of the bot that was previously diagonal to her, she closed them back around the head of the Villain bot. This allowed her to sit on the shoulders, not wasting a single second as she tucked her body backwards, performing another back flip to slam the bot on it's back. Sitting on it's chest, she pulled her right hand back with her claws flashing.

A robot head bounced to his feet after watching Yamada take down one after another, Chikara stuck in his spot, feeling the warmth on his face. His chest heaved with each heavy breath he took, finding it impossible to stop watching her. 'The hell...?' This feeling came from her display of strength. Her eyes were so fixated on her target that she seemed to lose sight of him all together, showing that she had what she fought for in mind. Deadly focused and an overall ruthlessness. Was that really what he found attractive about the girl? Physically, she was attractive, but this was not what he cared for.

"Good job," Standing up from the head bot's chest, Yamada lifted her right foot to step over it, no hesitation in her steps as she walked past Chikara. "You only missed three of them despite you letting yourself be manhandled by that thing." She stated rather bluntly with no care for if she seemed rude or not. "We have to keep moving, so stop with that stupid look and come on."

No. It was The fact that she could take charge on top of her other aspect that made him admire her so much. He knew it seemed quite fast, but her ability to be so sure of herself made him want to be the same because he just wasn't. He talked big, but he wasn't.

"R-right." Jogging to keep up with her, Chikara strolled by her side, squeezing his eyes shut to get these thoughts out of his mind.

As she walked alongside him rather naturally, Yamada could not help but notice him at her side. Only her eyes shifted over to him, and that was enough to watch the shorter boy shake his head, possibly having to do with whatever was going on in that head of his.

One thing that was certain was that her tail was swaying...

XxXxX-BREAK-XxXxX

_[Time: 8:17AM JST]_

_[Location: Mock City A, U.A. Academy]_

With the use of his bushy tails and a frontflip, the boy slammed them down on the Twenty-five Pointer.

The strength behind the attack caused the bot to stumble, the joints of it bending so that it got closer to the ground for a second.

Squatting, perched at the top of the bot, Fokushi's pale purple eyes shifted around it, seeing that this sort of bot could take more of a pounding before it would give up.

The Twenty-five Pointer was dented, some of it's parts even torn off of it with the barrel connected to the tank bent all the back twisted into a pretzel.

"Hm..." Standing up, cracking his knuckles, Fokushi could be seen with a fourth tail and a new height of seven feet in total, his height reacting to his overall tails. "How 'bout we try something new."

Leaping back and high into the air, he was nothing more than a flash to the naked eye, moving as fast as he could. In a matter of seconds, Fokushi was sliding back on the ground, having out a distance between both him and the bot that was beginning to readjust.

With a few clanking steps from it's pointed legs, the bot faced Fokushi, the gatling guns on the side beginning a light spin.

As his hands began to clinch and open, the boy grinned as light as he could, wanting to adjust his body before he just shot off toward it. Though, with the spinning gatling guns beginning to speed up, he was not given the chance to as he reared back first before bursting off toward it.

"Whoo!" It was an explosion of sheer speed that allowed Fokushi to close the gap even before the gatling guns could fire.

The back legs of the Villain Bot scraped the ground to create sparks, moving against its own will.

From his new height of seven feet, Fokushi has placed his hands at the front of the bot, using his own strength to push it back until it was forced to a upright position. Having sat it on it's rear with the front end pointed upward, the boy with the Kitsune-esque Quirk took a few steps back before looking up. Not giving it a chance to recuperate, the teen face a short hop to grab the twisted barrel, his muscles flexing as he used both his hands as he tugged his body back to a flip and dragged the bot with him.

Even in midair, Fokushi kicked the bot from him with both his feet to finish the backflip and land on his feet.

Small explosions erupted from the bot, landing with it's undercarriage upward, sliding back on the pavement on the ground.

"Whew..." Putting a hand on his hips, Fokushi was granted a moment to breath, having had to use four tails during this Exam, so he wanted just a brief second to rest. "...this is fun and all..." Three of his tails shrank back into the holes made just for them, his entire body doing the same. "...but this is gonna tire me out if I'm not careful..." He blew out a breath, feeling his current height decrease grandly as he grew shorter to the solid height of 5'2 to a more cutesy size.

With a light frown on his lips, the teen raised his right hand, looking to his palm, instantly feeling the difference between that of having one tail and two tails, being less stronger than an average human.

He had to admit that he would be powerless for a moment until he truly wanted to grow another tail, but seeing as he took out a solid amount of Ten Pointers, his placement should be solid.

"Hm?" Past the downed bot, Fokushi blinked at see two teen running with one another, moving almost in tandem, the female of the two ahead of the dark skinned boy. "They seem to be in a hurry."

XxXxX-BREAK-XxXxX

_[Time: 8:20AM JST]_

_[Location: Mock City A, U.A. Academy]_

The soles of their shoes were rapid, this the only sound that could be heard instead of the continuous swift fire of the gatling guns of the two Twenty-five Pointer. They fired a volley of rubber bullets onto the two, but nothing seemed effective.

With Yamada behind him, Chikara had his arms raised in front of his face, shielding both himself and the girl to his rear, the rubber bullets rebounding off of his gloves. They bounced fiercely, shattering windows and car lights, splintering trees to near nonexistence with their sheer thickness.

Though with each connection, the momentum behind them was redirected to a new direction off the gloves that covered Chikara's arms.

Having paced herself with him, Yamada's footsteps seemed to be in complete unison with Chikara's, running along with him in her way of defending against the rubber bullets. This was one way to compensate her low durability and that was having someone that could protect you if you needed it. Those rubber bullets still flew at near 1,900 miles per hour, so it was no shrugging them off if one connected with her. "You are doing good, Flamigas." She praised, slightly ducking behind him as a rubber bullet whizzed past her ear.

With his face hidden behind his arms, it was clear impractical to see the look of thank on his face that came in the form of a gentle smile. "I got you, so don't worry." He told her surely.

"Heard, so I will hold you to that." Yamada told the boy firmly, using the view she had from behind him to gauge the distance between the two of them and the stationary Twenty-five Pointers. "I will take it from here."

"Uh-huh." Giving a quick nod as he kept his hands up, Chikara stopped almost abruptly without saying a word to Yamada.

But this did not mean much to her. With her natural agility boosted by her initial tampering with her Quirk, Yamada leaped from behind Chikara, briefly putting a hand on his coarse locks. Secretly, she was more surprised by the feeling of his hair, it having the texture of wool, but soft. She used this to cling her further into the air, soaring above the bullets and toward the two Twenty-five Pointers.

Meanwhile, Chikara was left defending himself from the rubber bullets, his head having tucked from her placing a hand on him. "Hey." He watched her and her unforgiving nature.

Slamming down, landing on the first one to the left, Yamada was on all fours with her butt in the air and her tail swinging fiercely. Her claws were capable of digging in deep of the metal, the material used harder than the Ten Pointers, but far weaker than Chikara's arms.

In an instant, Yamada embraced her more animalistic side and scurried around the large bot like a cat on a ball of yarn. Her movements were blitzing, stopping in a position on the side of it that left her feet at the top but her hands keeping her up down on the side. Raising her head in a flash with a growl, her vision was met with the barrel of the tank.

Just as it released a rubber missile at point blank, Yamada leaped up and out of the way, the missile's impact creating a dent and lifting the bot off two legs for it to crash down.

The sound of hollow metal being pounded on echoed as she landed on the top of the other Twenty-five Pointer on all four. Pulling her right hand back and straightening her fingers, she plunged it into the robot and deep into the machine until she felt wires. Grabbing a handful of them, she yanked a handful out with miniature sparks flashing.

As it began to break down, falling down to it's undercarriage, Yamada charged across its barrel, leaping off it and toward the other bot that was stuck on it's side with her right hand pulled back.

Feeling the hail of rubber bullets settle, Chikara lowered his arms after watching Yamada swiftly take down the bots as if it were her job. It was in these moments that he understood why the Yakuza had a problem with this girl. Spending six years with them, he did not need to waste time when he knew that all of them could not match up to her.

Having shot like a blistering bullet through butter, Yamada had her eyes shut, raising up to her full height with her dark locks falling over her yellow orbs. Half turned to Chikara, her left hand was on her hip, shaking her head left and right to swing her hair to get it out of her face.

The gap between them was as wide as the literal gap they stood at in this current moment. He was tired of comparing himself to her, but it was blatantly obvious, and he was sure she felt this same way.

It irked her! Chikara was the only person she fought in her life besides her father that came out of their fight completely unscathed. How was he so close to her? The way she saw that the fight ended was in his favor, and this was not something she struggled acknowledging. How could a Quirkless boy match her?

Both of their eyes met with Yamada looking to the left and out the corner of her's from their distance, standing with a hand on her hip. Her hair swayed lightly as yellow met amber for a moment, a cool breeze sweeping through the fake city.

*Rumble, Rumble* *Crash, Crash* *Shatter* *Crumble* *Screams*

Their silence had been interrupted by the noise of screams, followed by the sound of crunching that could be the demolishing of buildings under the weight of tank treads.

No urgency in her actions, Yamada's eyes shifted over to the right as her body was next to turn in this direction. "Hm." The hum that came from her closed mouth was that of pinpointing where the screams were coming from. Ahead was the main street, and was filled with the screams of teenagers along with them running away from something. "What in the..."

"The grounds shaking." Walking up beside her, Chikara was frowning, having just a gut feeling that said that this could not be good. "Whatever it is, it must be huge."

"Agreed." Was all Yamada could say that confirmed that she had the same feelings.

Soon, it was nearly difficult not to see the cannon head thirty-five Pointer, it so tall that it's upper body was seen over the buildings where they stood in watch. It had to be at least near 152 meters tall, the massive bot having an skeletal chest cavity.

Without little to no warning, the full body of the Thirty-five Pointer came into view, turning down the street the two of them was on. The bot was an intimidating, hulking beast the came with a squeaking noise courtesy of the tank treads it rolled on, it's target set on both Chikara and Yamada.

Staring down the bot, Yamada's yellow eyes could almost be seen piercing through the armor of the Villain bot. It was her target and- "Hey!" Before she could collect her thoughts and conjure up a plan to topple that beast of a bot, she felt herself being pulled in the other direction by her hand. Her body had been quick to adjust, running along with how her body was moving and in the opposite direction of the Thirty-five Pointer. Trailing along her arm and to her hand, Her eyes trailed up the arm to see that it was connected to Chikara. "What are you doing?" Her voice held more questions than none, staring at the back of his head.

But Chikara did not answer, the tapping noise of their feet ringing in the air around them.

"Hey!" Ripping her left hand back, her strength being superior to his, so this was no hassle, doing this as she came to her own abrupt stop that require no initial jogging to come to her stop. "What are you doing?"

After her hand was yanked from his, her power alone turned him around in a forceful spin that ended with a stumble. Steadying himself, one could see that his brows were furrowed at the girl, using his one eye to state back her intently.

Shuffling, Yamada put a hand on her hip, raising her other hand to her side with a brow quirked. "With that look on your face, I bet you have a reason, yes?" She waited, but spoke immediately after. "Well?"

"You didn't plan on fighting that thing, right?" Pointing behind her to the incoming bot, Chikara held a glimmer of boldness in his voice, his eye never leaving her's.

"Are you implying that it's stronger than me?" Was her simplest reply, not an ounce of hesitation in her voice with her hand dropping down to her side. "Because nothing is stronger than me, Flamigas..."

"Huh?" Chikara blinked at her, her words holding more weight than he thought they would have coming from another person. "What?"

Lifting her foot, she took a step forward, using the index finger of her right hand to poke it into his chest with her nail drawing blood from him and easily ripping through the fabric of his top. "Not these robots..." She poked his chest again to create another wound. "Not anyone taking these Exams..." Instead of poking his chest for a third time, she used the palm of her hand to push him down to the ground.

The pokes were not much of anything, able to block out more of the pain, but the push was what got him to move, falling to his butt so that he was looking up at her with his brows turned up.

"And..." Standing over him, her fist visibly shaking, Yamada's teeth gritted and showed her profound canines that hung over the bottom of her lip. "...especially not you."

What was that? Chikara could see something. What she listed beforehand slid out with no trouble, holding true conviction behind her words, but when she mentioned him...it was... different. She was shaky as if she held some disbelief in her own words. 'Muika...' He fumbled in his thoughts, staring up to the girl, seeing that she was bothered with these thoughts.

"Hey, Heya...guys..."

Gaining the attention of both Yamada and Chikara, their head turned to see a boy, his hair white with ears at the top of his head and a single, bushy tail hugged around his waist.

Having been waving as he approached, the 5'2 boy read the room as fast as he entered and let his hand drop down to his side as his eyes were cast upon both of them. "Seems like the two of you have seen better days." There was a stifled laugh that threatened to escape his lips, his face reddening from holding this in.

Yamada did not make an attempt to respond to the boy that approached them, scowling in his direction before someone took her attention off of him.

"Then show me, Muika..."

"Huh?" Yamada's eyes drifted back to Chikara, blinking when she saw that he was on one knee, head down to the ground with both fist to the pavement.

"Show me how strong you are." Chikara stared at the ground, fist clinched. "I got one more trick up my sleeve if you want to try our luck and take that thing down."

"Whoa, you two are gonna really fight that thing?!" Exclaimed Fokushi in disbelief.

"Whether you helped me or not," Yamada blatantly ignored Fokushi, seeing him as unimportant. "It would not have deterred me from doing what I know I want to do..." She turned her back on him, hiding the not so normal grin she had on her features, her eyes drifting over to the right. "Just be sure to pull your weight." She felt Chikara was to much of a push over, and wanted him to fight, so she would always treat him poorly if he didn't get his act together.

_**-Also, Chikara, I need to tell you that there is a secondary stage to those gloves that grants the user improved strength that I intended to mimic All Might's and Deku's, but that fell through to extents such as this. Yet, it does do something when you use it that All Might was famous for, but I encourage you to only to use it if the circumstances call for it as this stage feeds on your muscle mass.-**_

'Alright, Melissa...' He told himself as he remembered the words of the woman being held captive underground. 'I'll test it out right now.' Putting a hand to his knee, Chikara gathered, standing to his full height of a mere 5'8. Opening his hands as wide as they could, the boy inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled roughly through his mouth, simultaneously closing his fist. "Overcharge!" Lower than that of a yell, but louder than someone speaking normally, the gloves reacted to his word and command.

'Overcharge?' Yamada repeated in her head, turning it a bit to the right to look over her shoulders and down to the gloves. With a hissing noise that released steam from the gaps of the gloves without inflating this time around, not a second later the bandage-esque gloves faded, paling to a snow white color. That was everything minus the metal plates that turned a matte black. What else she took in was not just it's change in color but the fact that his muscles were tensed up, his arms visibly shaking.

"I really dislike you underdog types."

XxXxX-SCENE CHANGE-XxXxX

_[Location: Mock City B, U.A. Academy]_

One by one, every participant ran by in absolute horror.

Laughter had ceased at it's appearance, the Thirty-five Pointer a goliath, looking down to them as if they were ant.

Her hazel eyes stared up at it as the bot rolled down toward them. Rationally speaking, the only thing that could defeat that thing was her last resort if she pushed her Quirk all the way to the limits.

Five minutes left did not call for the use of this though. At this moment, she just did not have the stamina for it as her Quirk practically ate at her vitality, but using it strategically gave her a bit of leeway.

The logical thing to do was to get out of the area as fast as she could in hopes of just running down the time until they signalled that the end had arrived.

Not taking her eyes from the Thirty-five Pointer, Hitomi began to cautiously back away, her fingers wiggling in her own attempts to remain calm. "If you still have the energy, it will be better if you just run." It was nothing about being scared or frightened, but about just being smart.

Fuse was still on his butt, turning his head over to Hitomi to look up at his fellow Examinee. While he did find it strange that she had the same lavender hair as he did, he was more focused on her and how poker-faced she was.

"Trying to take that thing on will amount nothing." As it edged closer and she edged further away, Hitomi had let her eyes drift over to Fuse, watching as he stood up to his feet and dusted himself off as if nothing was happening. "So-"

"Help me! Please help!"

"Huh?" Fuse's dark brown eyes turned to the massive robot and to the tank treads, seeing how just the weight of it pulled up the pavement as they turned. But what he saw was a girl almost being crushed by the wheels with her position not too graceful as she was laying on her stomach, tears streaming down her face. "She's gonna be crushed!" He stepped forward, a bit of urgency taking over his voice that was more of the punkish variety.

But there was a rush of green, blitzing past him...

Before she could realize it, she was scooped up in a bridal style, her hair moving in one direction from becoming victim to that of the speed she was being moved at. With her emerald green eyes, she stared up at Hitomi, holding her hand over her chest as she remained motionless in the female's arm. "T-thank you." She stammered out, hiccuping slightly from the past fear of being crushed.

"Hm." As she ran in the opposite direction of the massive machine, Hitomi left behind a trail of green light, the aura that held close to her form flickering like flames. Keeping her eyes straight, her feet nothing more than just a blur, the young woman needed to get her away from the robot as fast as she could. Seeing the bloodied wound on her left knee maybe her come to her very own conclusion that she would not be maneuvering on her own.

The girl in her arms remained silent, not because of the stoic nature of Hitomi, but more of the fact her warm breath caressed the skin on her face. She was panting, lips just barely parted from one another, though the thumping of her heart near her ear was unmistakable. This girl that saved her was clearly running on nothing but fumes.

"Get out of the way!" Fuse yelled, holding out his arms as if he was preparing to catch something, distress written on his face at the sight.

In what would be seen as slow motion, Hitomi finally saw the looming shadow that covered her form by over three times. When she looked up, she bare witness to the green plate hand of the bot, it bony much like a skeleton's. Now Hitomi could grasp why the boy had called out to her and what his intentions were. While she did not feel to comfortable with what came to her mind, it took her swallowing a knot in her throat before tucking down and whipping back up with her arms to toss the girl a sizeable distance. "Here!"

"H-hey!" Having immediately become some tossing thing between the two, the girl screams as she flew upward in an arch before coming down. "Whoa!"

"Gotcha!"

Feeling all of her weight caught by the boy who she guessed was accompanying the other girl with the lavender hair, something the two had in common which made her guess they were siblings of sort. Held in a bridal style once more, her heart thumped in her chest, breathing through her mouth with her eyes shut. "Thank you..." But it would be very remiss of her is she did not admit being tossed like that scared her.

"Ngh- guh..."

"Huh?" Opening her eyes to blinking a few times out of mere confusion, looking directly to the strained face of the male, his head turned up with veins popping out his neck. "W-what?" She inquired, genuinely concerned.

"Y...you..." His knees were bent, shaking as he forced these words from his mouth. "...You're...pretty heavy." Fuse commented, his acting quite well as one would think he was being truthful.

And a red blush spread across her face, eyes widened, grunting in her mouth. "Don't say that, idiot!" She exclaimed in his face, having lifted up.

She could not waste much time to see if the jokester had caught her, blitzing to the right as she dived in this direction. With her speed and agility increased by the full body use of her Quirk, the thumb missed her foot by just a hair as she rolled along the pavement. With her hand down to the ground, Hitomi was down on one knee, giving the robot the blankest of stares that displayed just a hint of urgency.

"Hey, Yuuhooooo!" With his arms free, Fuse had run up just before the hand that was planted on the ground, waving his hands over his head. His goal was to draw the attention and give enough of an opening for the lavender haired teen to take this thing out if she could.

This did what he wanted it to do. Provoke the Thirty-five Pointer, and he grinned once the cannon head of the bot turned away from Hitomi and to him.

At him screaming out to it, this prompted Hitomi not to give her undying focus to him, but whip her head around in her kneeling position to see the girl she saved was resting against a car. It would have been preferable to get the girl as far away from here as possible and she could not do it alone. "What are you doing?" This question came out more fiercely than she wanted, Her head turned over to him. "You are going to sustain more injuries if you do not get out of here."

"Heh..."

Hitomi's eyes widened when she saw him, watching how he turned his full body to her with a hand on his hip. Gracing his features was that of a smile. Though it was a normal one. Hitomi had this sense of...sadness wash over her in these moment, the boy smiling as if he was willing to get hurt over helping both herself and that girl.

"Now..." The smile on his face held conviction despite it being sort of goofy, eyes locked with her's as dark brown met hazel. *Swoosh* "What type of Hero could I become if I just runaway and leave you on your own?"

Hitomi's eyes widened even further in the next second after he said this, her eyes capable of seeing the breakdown of the skin on his cheek that rose in the form of some sort of fog or steam...it being some sort of vapor. But this was not something she could ponder much on as a massive rubber missile came crashing down when he was at to create a ground trembling rumble.

The missile was at least the size of two SUVs long and with two and a half stacked on top with a flat and dull tip. With the absolute power behind it, It was capable of lifting the gravel and ground, becoming lodged into the pavement at an acute angle.

As a small gathering of fog drifted against the wind, Hitomi's eyes remained wide and on it. There was no fooling her right now, barely having to think much on what occurred before her, but there was still something in her heart that was still recovering from what COULD have happened. Though, what COULD have happened did not stop her expression from changing back to that of her deadpan with her brows pointed almost unnoticeably. "That is your Quirk, yes?"

The fog gathered, converging at the tippy top of the rubber missile, all coming together to make a form and merging to once again bring forth the grinning boy in the flesh. His hand held tightly on his him, he smiled as he looked down on the girl, one legs having been lifted to adjust from how the missile was stuck in the ground. "Not really one for combat like yours..." He confirmed. "...but it has its uses, so I'll be the distraction you need-"

"No!" Hitomi shook her head. "We need to run."

For a moment, Fuse stared down at Hitomi, his eyes locked with her's once more with his frown slowly shifting to that of a frown. "Hm." That was clearly something she did not mean, but it would be hard to tell her this, and he just knew it. "Yep." Turning his back to her, Fuse stepped from the bot, falling to the ground.

"What are you..." Hitomi trailed off in a tone that screamed she wanted to call for him to stop, but she was genuinely baffled.

Upon landing with a grunt, the soles of his shoes protecting him from the pressure of enduring the full touch down. But the lavender hair teen did not stop there as the teen ran at the back, tucking low to pick up a piece of the gravel and launched it up.

*Ting* This was the near whisper the rock made when it hit the chest cavity of the bot, fisting it's attention more on Fuse this time around.

"There's your chance, Princess." With a smile and a thumbs up, he looked over to the girl, the massive hand of had slammed down in the space he was at, but he avoided it by changing back into his Vapor form.

That smile. He was so sure she could defeat this thing, and he was even willing to put his life in harm's way to make her see this little fact. What he was doing...how he smiled in her direction was something she was looking toward upon her becoming a Hero. She did not want to have anyone go through what she and that boy went through or have anyone feel the same way. Everyone needed to smile, and this boy so willing to help her made it obvious how she wanted everyone to smile at her arrival.

"Yes, I understand." These words sauntered off her lips in a fashion that looked as if she was not moving them, her eyes closing to find what she was looking for. She wanted to remember that smile for the length of her entire life, so that meant taking this thing down, something he believed she could do.

There was only a brief glimpse of her raising to her feet, leaving behind a trail of her green aura as she leapt up before the bot could take away It's arm. Her hair bounced in it's disheveled mess it had been forced to take the appearance of during the Exams, the lavender locks flowing naturally in waves. With her arms thrown back, the only noise she could hear in her ears was the fleeting taps of her shoes against the metal of it's forearm. Her hazel eyes were locked on it's head, her brows knitted as she ran along as fast as the green aura would allow her to.

Her heart beating inside her chest had to play second fiddle next to her hopes and dreams, pulling something inside of her. As she was now, there was no guessing that she would not be able to even dent the bot, but she needed to. So that she could see those type of smiles.

From green, her full body aura then changed to blue, indigo soon after and violet being last before it restarted and faded to her very first color and that being red. This then changed to orange, flashing to yellow and green all over again until it reached violet once again. Flickering between these color, she was entirely ignorant to the robot's head following her.

A cloud of fog flowing back, It quickly merged back into Fuse, the teen's eyes widening at the sight as he took a few steps forward. "Ah, crap!" He growled under his teeth. Cupping his hands around his mouth, his mouth opened. "Princess!"

*Swoosh* Releasing another rubber missile, the bot shot it directly at Hitomi with no expectation of her entire body being hidden by a rainbow pattern that turned her into nothing but a beam of light.

"Whoa!" What he witnessed made his arms drop back to his side, staring in shock and awe at just the trail of rainbow colors running up the arm of the bot. The missile missed- though, for a better take on the situation was that Hitomi speed had skyrocketed, the missile taking out the upper half of a building. She was blasted up the arm, spiraling around it in twisting loops as this was possibly her way of trying to slow down. Coming around one more time, at the end, her aim being toward the Axilla[**Underarm**] was located, Fuse watched as the beam of aura tore completely through it and dislodged the arm to send it falling to the ground.

'How strong...is this girl?' Fuse was left speechless, this that he'd probably not joke with her too much after seeing this, observing as the being of rainbow colors zigzagged through the chest cavity of the bot faster than one could perceive. Most would be lucky that they were seeing what happened after she did what she did, blasting up and through it's cannon head like a bullet to soar out the top.

It was incredible to watch the the girl come to a halt over the bot, smaller explosions trailing down the body if it as the Thirty-five Pointer went crashing back. In this moment, he couldn't help but feel elated as he watched the rainbow colors sparkle away from her form to reveal the girl once again. But he blinked.

Her head was tilted up, body almost limp with her eyes shut.

'Is she...' In his thoughts, He began, cocking a brow as he body then flipped, plummeting weightlessly to the ground head first. "Yep, she's unconscious." He confirmed to him as he began to to run forward as fast as he could, watching her fall faster than he could run. "I'm not gonna make it!" He believed.

*Alarm Blare!* -And with the fifteen minutes up, marks the end of the Exams! Please remain where you are until our recovery person see those with injuries.-

With the sounding of the alarms, a darkened blur rush into his vision, causing him to come to a stumbling stop as Hitomi was caught out of the air by someone in all black. "The hell!" He almost shouted in shock when he settled, turning to the left to see a woman that was dressed in all black.

Tall and curvy, the woman had fair skin, wearing a black lab coat that hung down to her knees, a black dress shirt under it with it tucked into a black skirt. Her hair was black and long that reach down to her butt, having the appearance of being cut unevenly with each batch, black underrimmed glasses on her face. To top it off, on the top of her head was a black nurse's cap with a red cross.

In her arms, she carried the limp and unconscious body of Hitomi, a mischievous smirk on her own face as she held the girl. "You two did pretty good takin' out that big ol' lugnut." How she spoke, she had more of a thuggish sound, that of one that rarely was associated with a educational environment. "You can call me Lady Recovery, here to treat all yo wounds."

**END**

Yep! Lady Recovery! And nope! She's not the daughter of Recovery Girl. She's the granddaughter of her. I plan on giving her a full description later, but I wanted to keep it pretty simple for now. Just like THE MAN that kidnapped Chikara. He'll get his description, but not until later.

And of course I appreciate all the reviews I get from you all that's reading! I know sometimes I have mistakes in my stories and sometimes I can read them over and sometimes I cannot. I would get a beta, but someone told me not to trust them after a story I heard, so I'd rather not.

I would ask one of you but...for a story that I have a lot of stuff planned for, I would not want someone to be reading it early. I rather you get spoiled by the review XD Nah just kidding bout the last part.

But what i do plan on doing starting next chapter is speaking to you directly at the start of chapters so it can be on a more personal level. If you spot any grammar mistakes, please tell me. After tomorrow I'll be off and I'll probably have a little time to myself.


End file.
